


Modus Operandi

by eightypolyblanks



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Suicide, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightypolyblanks/pseuds/eightypolyblanks
Summary: Martin Fidelis suffers from mental illnesses and has been unsuccessful in all aspects of his life. When he lost his job, he had to cut his therapy short from the lack of money. His unique and unusual therapist makes a deal with Martin, which ends up changing his life.





	1. Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work contains content that may be triggering or sensitive to certain readers. Please use discretion when reading it. Thank you very much. 
> 
> eightypolyblanks

Martin Fidelis never felt his best during his time at the Mediterranean setting of the center, partially lying on the unusually comfortable armchair, where he spoke his deluded heart out. Time shifted where he sat; from the plastic chair of the confined counselling room in middle school, to the confession of the church during a time where he still believed... to where he was right now. The hopes of a better predicament was lost years ago for Martin, in replacement of a deluded mind and hallucinations which put him where he was. To rest his case, it has not been particularly serious from the tales of experience he heard from others, but the visions and outburst were always unpredictable.

The fireplace crackled softly within the room, a representative of a radiator keeping the cool room warm. The idea was to feel at home, was Martin's guess, but can he really feel at home knowing very well he is further from home than anywhere else in the world? Yet, there she sat, opposite of him and becoming one with the theme of the room. It was strange how she could blend perfectly yet be outstanding in the environment, which made Martin find something genuinely unique about the psychiatrist, his therapist. She pushed the flower-decorated mug towards him on the smooth and shiny coffee table, gesturing for him to drink it. She has set it there ever since he came in nearly an hour ago, and he has yet to lay a finger on it. Martin eyed the mug, then to her, and back to the mug, albeit in suspicion. She simply smiled, and followed up with the usual question.

"Have you been sleeping well then, Martin?"

Martin smirked with a stifled laughter. He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the armchair and sighed.

"If I was, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Martin made sure the sarcasm was not a snide remark, but rather a sarcastic little joke as a way to lighten the tension in the air - if there was any - and for his own self-assurance that he was not wasting both time and money by being here. Martin had neither much of any, especially recently.

"Shall I take it that this is due to recent events?" She prodded further, which made Martin's eyebrows furrowed even with his eyes closed. Memories traced back to the hour where his employer gave him the letter which sent him off the company, down the road of unemployment, desperation, and then rage. To give himself credit, Martin did not march down to his employer's office and send his clenching fist right to his face, but he did felt a vein popped within him. Martin vividly remembered the state of his room that night; nothing but a tangible mess he had caught himself in. The frustration was building up yet again, and he did everything he can to shove it back down.

"You shouldn't hold it all in. It's not healthy this way, Martin."

Martin opened his eyes again from her statement, to see her staring at him, and she smiled again when their eyes met. She continued to explain.

"Rage is one of the most volatile emotion among all. Many who loses control over it ends up doing things they never intended. I see you have an amazing control of it, Martin. But should you contain too much of it..." Her voice trailed off, the explanation was not needed. After all, Martin was well aware and reminded of the consequences several times. Martin chuckled before a second sigh.

"I'm just so tired, doc- I mean, Cornelia. It's tough to get a job out there. Now I've gotta go job hunting again."

She was patient with Martin's grumbles and rambles about looking for a job, which then strayed into the economy, the problems that Martin sees in the current society, and then his lifestyle. When Martin was done letting steam off, she replied.

"Well, that is part of life isn't it? It can never always be easy, and it should not be. We, as humans, become better in life by overcoming these obstacles. There will be struggles, that's for sure, but the tricky part is not to let it weigh you down. Which is why you and I are here, Martin. Someone else to help you carry the weight to proceed on." Martin looked at her, his eyes filled with doubt, but she sat up and continued on, as if there was determination in her encouragement.

"You're not here because you're weak, Martin, but because you're strong and brave enough to recognize that you need help, which all of us do. That itself is a step to overcoming the obstacles."

Martin understood that those words that came from her was meant to give him determination, a way and a will to continue with living and doing what he can. It definitely touched his heart, but Martin was afraid to just accept it all. Martin just did not want to brought his hopes high up, only to set himself for a harder fall. He has already experienced that a handful of times. The anomaly within his own conscience wanted to trust her, however, and embrace her help with all that he could provide. It was the same that brought him here, but also held him back. Martin finally smiled and nodded. He sat up from leaning back, noticing the hour of the clock and checking with his wristwatch. She noticed the look on his face.

"Is it time's up already? That was faster than it should be."

"Already fifteen minutes over time, Cornelia." Martin muttered without taking his eyes off his watch. She gave a little surprised expression which morphed into embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head with a small yet cute chuckle.

"I do apologize. I always get ahead of myself when I am with my clients. Well, if that is all, shall I see you again this weekend in the afternoon?"

Martin stood up and adjusted his shirt, getting ready to leave. "Sure thing, Cornelia."

She ushered Martin to the door until he suddenly stopped abruptly right in front of it, which surprised her again that day. Martin turned to her.

"Oh but I could use those pills again..." Martin muttered, and her reaction immediately turned stern.

"Have you finished your previous prescriptions?" It came to Martin more as a warning than a question.

"I'm almost out of it..."

"You should not be relying on it for sleep, Martin. It heavily affects your natural sleeping habits." She was like a mother lecturing her own child. Still, she was quick to sigh and give in.

"I will provide you with another dosage, but I will clarify that necessity with you again the next session."

Martin nodded with affirmation hesitantly from her order, before bidding each other farewell and heading out to the bus stop. There, Martin sat waiting for his bus, brooding and reminisicing on how he ended up in this state.

It was exactly eight months ago on his first outbreak, at the office of the company previous from the one he has just been laid off from. A fight broke out between himself and another colleague which almost ended up being a physical brawl. Back then, he was accused of being delusional, which was the reason he was fired from the company. Martin's anger blinded him initially, but the visions and hallucinations in the public that came after had all but confirmed his mental state. He is ill, yet he was aware. Martin was not sure if that was at all possible, but it was only after a recommendation from someone he trusted, did he look for aid. It was during those dark times that he met her, the psychiatrist, his therapist.

** _"You must be Martin Fidelis. I am Cornelia, your therapist. Nice to meet you!"_ **

Cornelia Anntrize Vesalitum, the psychiatrist in the small town that Martin lived in, was a wonder of her own. Cornelia did not introduce her full mouthful of her name, only Cornelia. Martin only found her full name from the medication that she prescribed to him. For a psychiatrist, Cornelia seemed fairly young, and she was attractive, extremely so. She had long platinum blonde hair, amber eyes with a shade of green, and her skin was fair and delicate. Often Martin find himself distracted by her appearance, lost in his own thoughts which Cornelia have to bring him back to the world. She was not wearing any ring, however, that Martin took note of to himself.

Martin's therapy sessions used to be once a week, before another session added on the weekends when his mental health did not become better for him. Cornelia insisted that he addressed her by her name at all times during their therapy sessions, for she wanted him to feel as if he's here to chat with a friend, rather than visiting a doctor. The session was set to be casual and free, the topics that they discussed not bound by the restrains of societal expectations, but they were always a focus of Martin. He was the lead of the topics in these discussion, and Cornelia would follow along accordingly. She is patient and gentle throughout; never once has she raised her voice, or was there any extreme remarks made from her. That was the process of their therapy sessions, exceptional cases being certain therapy carried out during said sessions, where Martin felt weirder than it already was. Still, Martin was not sure about his feeling on his visiting days. There are times where he was ecstatic, and actually particularly looking forward to their sessions, although his mood was a root cause of that, but more often than not, he dreaded it.

_"You can always let me know if you need any help."_

Those words of hers echoed through his mind. It annoyed him, really, but that feeling was put aside when his bus arrived at the stop.

Martin came home to his bleak and gloomy apartment. Turning on the lights did little to help liven up the mood. After a shower where Martin spent almost a lifetime in contemplating and gathering his thoughts, he came out of the bathroom and turned on the television, but he never paid any attention to it. Just the noise of whatever was on the channel could at least put him at ease for a little and keep the voices in his head out. Instead, Martin used his laptop, and began his job search, scrolling through the hundred thousands of pixels looking for something. As time passes by, words became nothing but a blur to Martin, like scrabbled graffiti which meant nothing but incoherent scribbles of pixels to Martin. This went on until Martin's eyes were watering from just the light of the screen, and he slammed his laptop shut in frustration, turned off the television and tossed himself onto bed.

It was this time of the hour again. With the lights out, Martin stared at the dark and empty ceiling, and his mind was wandering, spiraling, a descent into a swirl of voices, words, decision and regrets. It kept him up all night as it always does, until Martin could no longer bear the voices that was becoming increasingly louder in his head. Like routine, Martin popped the pills prescribed to him and swallowed it without the help of water, getting used to the feeling of the tiny object coursing down his throat. Martin collapsed again onto his bed, this time the voices become softer and softer until they are no longer audible, swallowed by the darkness, and Martin drifted from consciousness. For now, the worries and burdens Martin had were temporarily lifted off him, all from the reliance of one small pill.

* * *

The clerk set the files in the cabinet, marking the end of the day's work. Cornelia exit from the therapy room, her face always wearing the warm smile that was so inviting.

"Finally, the day is over! What are you gonna do after work, Denise?" Cornelia stretched and asked the clerk, her demeanor so bubbly and cheerful. The clerk can't help but giggle at Cornelia's antics. It was rather pleasant and fortunate for her to be working with someone so relaxed and easy-going.

"Nothing much. Just gonna have dinner with my boyfriend, is all."

Cornelia watched the clerk with starry eyes, and giggled in excitement. "A dinner date with your lover after work? Now that's the perfect therapy after a long day." The two of them laughed heartily, until the clerk directed the question back to Cornelia herself.

"What about you, Cornelia? What are you gonna do after work?"

Cornelia thought to herself before she smiled and chuckled.

"Aha, nothing interesting for me. Probably go on home, have some dinner and then relax a little before going to bed. Just a normal boring single life." Cornelia put it as plain as possible, exaggerating on the boredom of her simple life, making the clerk laugh.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad. Why don't you get a boyfriend too, Cornelia?"

Cornelia shook her head and shrugged. "Tried it before, and it didn't work. Guess love isn't for everybody, Denise. So you've got to count yourself lucky." Cornelia winked at Denise and wagged her index finger at her. "Well then, I shouldn't hold you back for your date. See you tomorrow, Denise."

"See you!"

Cornelia bid the clerk goodbye and strolled to her car and drove back home, back to the Solaris Apartments: an apartment within the luxurious private high-rise building. She took the elevator to the thirty-first floor where she lived on, and entered her apartment.

Under the dim lighting, Cornelia could already make out the silhouette of the girl, waiting as she was told to. Cornelia set aside her bag on the table, and turned on the lights of the living room, where she was revealed. There she sat, her arms bound behind her back to the chair, her legs bound together and her mouth gagged, awaiting Cornelia. Cornelia's eyes gazed at her, and smiled warmly as she approached the girl. The girl dared not move even the slightest inch, as Cornelia gently ran her fingers through her hair, and caressed her cheeks. Cornelia removed the gag from the girl's mouth, and greeted her in a soft, tender voice.

"I hope you missed me as much as I missed you, Ophelia."

"I missed you too." Ophelia smiled while she replied to Cornelia at an even softer voice, and her answer pleased Cornelia. Cornelia kissed Ophelia on her forehead and held her head in her arms, hands still stroking Ophelia's hair smoothly.

"Well, you must be hungry. Come, let us have dinner."

When Cornelia was finally done with cooking, Cornelia unbind Ophelia's hands and legs, escorting her to the dining table. The two had a hearty meal of beef stew, freshly prepared by Cornelia. It was delicious, Ophelia had no doubt about that, and Cornelia was delighted that Ophelia relished at every bite of it. Ophelia helped Cornelia with washing the dishes after their meal, and together, they head upstairs under Cornelia's request for a warm bath.

Cornelia was careful with Ophelia in the bathtub, washing Ophelia's hair and back as gentle as she could, as if she was a brittle porcelain about to break with just a little force. Cornelia took care to be extra cautious with the bruises on her body, and lastly a rinse to finish it off. Throughout, Ophelia never once defied or resist Cornelia, willingly accept whatever treatment Cornelia had for her.

When the two were finished drying off, Ophelia sat on the soft and fluffy queen-sized bed, while Cornelia went to the wardrobe to retrieve clothes for themselves. Cornelia returned fully clothed in comfortable sleeping wear as well as another pair for Ophelia. Carefully, Cornelia unwrapped the towel that was covering Ophelia, to help the girl change. A wave of sensation struck Cornelia when she observed the marks of bruises and hickeys that Ophelia had on her body, a sensation that filled her with pleasure. Cornelia traced her fingers around those marks slowly, along the curves of Ophelia. Then, without warning, she pushed Ophelia onto the mattress of the bed abruptly, which slightly shocked Ophelia. Cornelia straddled Ophelia and stroked her chin as her eyes pierced right into Ophelia's.

"You want this, don't you?" Cornelia asked Ophelia innocently, like Ophelia was in need of help despite the current situation.

Ophelia did not respond; she need not do so, and she can't. She could feel the rush of adrenaline as her heart started to race, her head overwhelmed by the anticipation, abandoning all sense of reasoning and her face flushed with heat and blood. Ophelia knew exactly what was going to happen.

Cornelia's expression turned dark, her eyes darting all over Ophelia's body like a predator watching its prey. With one hand, Cornelia had both of Ophelia's hands pinned above her head, and with the other she forced Ophelia's head to turn to the side, revealing her bitten neck. The marks were fading however, but that all changed when Cornelia swooped down to her neck and bit on it, producing yet another bite mark. When she was done, Cornelia smirked while admiring her handiwork. The gentle, loving eyes that Cornelia had were replaced by that of a lust-filled one. The gentle motion that Cornelia had earlier vanished, and they turned violent and rough. Ophelia was panting now, as Cornelia's hands roamed all over her body, not restrained by even her most sensitive areas.

"Don't worry, Ophelia. _**I will play with you all night long~**_"

What followed after was a room filled with moans, panting and desperate gasping for air, as the acts turned violent and forceful, the motion and friction of their bodies that became stained with blood and sweat. Cornelia never stopped working Ophelia until she became unconscious, from the pleasure mixed with the pain that was inflicted on her. She belonged to Cornelia, after all.


	2. Leap Of Faith

Streaks of flashing red and blue surrounded the parameter, the area cordoned off and surrounded by the police. They patrolled and scanned nearby for any sign of the suspect, or any intruders to the area. Approximately fifteen minutes later, a black sedan at arrived the scene. Two men who were not in uniforms unlike the police patrolling the area exit the car, and approached the scene of the crime. One of the officers was just about to fend them off the area until he recognized their faces and greeted them instead.

"Lieutenant Tibalt, inspector Hafferson."

"What's the story?" Perceival Tibalt questioned the officer, as he slowly approached the house. James Hafferson followed after them, surveying the scene.

"Report was made by nearby neighbors at eleven twenty-four. First responders arrived at the scene at eleven twenty-six. The team was dispatched at eleven thirty and we arrived at eleven thirty-five. Confirmed homicide. Victim is a female, confirmed identity is Rachel Illiza. No sign of suspect in the vicinity."

The two men entered the apartment to witness the house in a mess, furniture knocked over everywhere, including damaged furniture. There was a trail of blood that lead up to the stairs, and into the room where they finally found the body, laying on a pool of blood on the bed, that is soon to be dried up. The scene itself was something out of a horror movie, though it did nothing to faze the two investigators on the scene.

"Here we go again..." Perceival put on the gloves that James handed to him, and gestured to the officer for them to take charge of the investigation. This was the third case of a brutal homicide in two months, and the suspect has yet to be caught. In all three cases, the victims have all been women and the crime were all committed at night. The way the victims were murdered were fairly similar too; there was always a sign of struggle during the events, and a trail of blood that leads somewhere, presumably an exit right before the victim was confirmed to be killed. It was as if the suspect wanted them to struggle. The suspect wanted them to escape, to give them hopes of being saved before they took their life.

Whoever the suspect was, they were definitely twisted in the mind, and the two men investigating the scene was determined to apprehend them.

* * *

Martin got ready, ignoring the mess of his desk before leaving his apartment. This was another day going down the drain - he could feel it, after the waste that was the weekdays that were left. It was just a repeated cycle of waking up, searching and calling numbers, only to face rejections and wasted time. Martin already lost count of the times he sent something flying to the wall, but all that produced was destruction. Martin headed out to the bus stop, waiting for the bus that will take him to his therapy session. Today might be his last session, according to the digits of his bank account that he checked last night, he might not have sufficient balance to carry on with it. Maybe perhaps he could get away from it all.

"I understand your circumstances, Martin, but I would highly encourage you to finish your therapy." Was the reply that Cornelia gave Martin when he broke the news to her. "We can settle the money after you've found a job, so I will not charge you for any session until you found one. Right now, I wish for us to focus on your therapy. I will be here for you, no matter how long it takes." Martin was annoyed by Cornelia's statements, but he had to give her credit; she was persuasive, and extremely so. Martin soon found her words to be true, and finally gave in by continuing to attend the therapy sessions, free of charge. Yet another thing to make him feel bad about.

"Wouldn't you charge me for free even after I've found a job?" Martin jokingly asked Cornelia, which gave her an epiphany.

"**Why not?**" Cornelia simply replied as if nothing is wrong, catching Martin off guard. Martin's eyebrows raised and stared at her in confusion. Seeing Martin's reaction amused Cornelia, and she added on. "Why don't we have ourselves a wager? If your therapy goes well, and your illnesses no longer haunt you, you get to be diagnosed as healthy and free, with every therapy session from here on out is rid of any fees."

Martin's eyes widened at the offer that Cornelia made, and almost had his jaw dropped.

"But..." Cornelia continued, her eyes focused at Martin's, making sure Martin was aware that she was serious about the deal. "You would have to continue your therapy for as long as it takes until you becomes treated. **Even if it takes forever.**"

Martin watched Cornelia as though she was just babbling a bunch of gibberish. He was genuinely confused by the deal that Cornelia made. No matter how he puts it, Martin still could not see how any of the chances would benefit Cornelia, yet she made such a wager by her own. There's only a win-win situation for Martin, and they would both be fools if he did not take it. Without hesitation, Martin reached out his hand to shake Cornelia's, as a symbol of agreement that they made.

The therapy session continued as usual; Cornelia would have conversations with Martin regarding his life, and then posed questions to him that helps him come to terms with his problems and hopefully answer the questions that he has. It was just the usual antics for the both of them - Cornelia trying her best to encourage Martin on, while he would go on his spiel of the unfortunate events of his life and the uneventful progress of his job search. It was not an instant recovery for him; that's the only reason for their follow-up sessions, but at least there was someone who was willing to listen to him.

**Listen to his pain.**

"And your sleeping habits?"

One question was all that was needed to lull him back to the abyss, the deep darkness that put him where was in the first place. Martin pulled out the empty pack of medications from his pocket, and waved it in front of Cornelia, before handing it to her. Cornelia eyed the empty medication, and back to Martin suspiciously.

"You sure you did not kept them at home?"

Martin sighed and held up his hand like he was swearing an oath.

"I swear, if I was lying to you, the lightning will strike down upon me in the next storm." There was sarcasm in Martin's voice, he made sure of it, and when he finished he rolled his eyes in annoyance, and then quickly back to an expression of plea towards Cornelia. Cornelia watched his every expression, and shook her head while smiling, before standing up and opened the door for Martin.

"Well, that is it for today. I trust you, Martin. I will pass you a new set of medication. Try not to finish it within two weeks this time." Martin followed after Cornelia and head out to the reception area, where he noticed a little boy and his mother sitting and waiting at the lounge. As soon as the boy saw Cornelia stepping into the lounge, he shouted her name and ran towards her, his face an immediate shift from one that was full of contempt to a joyful smile.

"Brian! How are you today?" Cornelia embraced Brian as he ran to her, welcoming the boy into her arms.

"Today I drew a big house! Mummy and teacher was so happy!" The boy happily recounted what he did at school, and Cornelia gently pat him on the head while praising him. It was so heart-warming to see such an event for Martin, the memories of his childhood lingering at the back of his mind which actually made him happy. How Martin wished he was a kid again. His mother walked towards them afterwards, and she too, was smiling at Cornelia and the boy's conversation, before she spoke to Cornelia.

"Thank you so much, Cornelia. Brian has been much more open now, and has actually engaged in conversation with his school teacher. You've really helped him open up."

Cornelia chuckled with Brian still in her arms. "It's alright. All that matters is for Brian to look forward to and be happy at school."

The two continued to talk for a little while until Martin made a cough, which caught their attention. Cornelia understood his intention, and put the boy down, while gesturing for them to wait at the lounge. The boy and his mother returned to the lounge while Cornelia ran into another room right behind the reception counter before returning to Martin with a new set of medication and handed it to him.

"I am so, so sorry. It's just that children-"

"I understand." Martin smiled as he tried to help while Cornelia got caught in her circle of explanations. "It's nice... to see this." Martin gestured to the boy and his mother, and both him and Cornelia smiled.

"**You ever thought about having children, Martin?**" Cornelia abruptly asked him, and her question caught him by surprise. Martin paused for a moment, before he chuckled.

"Nah. Taking care of someone when I've yet to take care of myself?" Martin shook his head.

Cornelia shrugged. "Can't belittle yourself, Martin. Life is full of surprises. You never know."

Martin smiled again that day, bid Cornelia farewell and headed out through the door of the center, towards the bus stop. Martin was on his way to the bus stop, until he stopped in his footstep, and had a change of mind. His mood felt so much better than before he came, and Martin decided maybe he would grab a bite before heading back home.

* * *

James looked through the autopsy report of the victim, scanning the details and comparing it with the other three victims of the crime. They were all women, had their clothes tattered and torn but no sign of sexual assault nor penetration, but they were brutally murdered with what seemed to be a knife, but that was all the connections that he could make out. The footprints taken from the crime scene were all different either, as if the suspect changed shoes every time, or was it three different suspects? James noticed Perceival walk to his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand, yawning as he sat down, his desk just right opposite of James. Perceival looked like a disheveled mess, and have not slept for days.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Perceival did not bother answering James' question and focused his attention to the screen of his monitor instead, playing deaf. James understood the silent treatment, and instead moved on to the case.

"So uh... this case. You think its three different suspect or just one?"

"Of course it's one, _you fucking stupid?_ Foot size is the same, the way he killed is similar. Open your fucking eyes."

James gulped; his instinct was right. So he was in one of those moods. Perceival Tibalt was an honored detective, considered the best one in the department by many. He was not always like this either, it was only after the unfortunate accident which killed both his wife and the infant that she had within her did Perceival become so grumpy most of the time, and a complete bastard for the others. They have been assigned for homicide cases for nearly a year now, but James has yet to be able to communicate with him like normal colleagues, and to think they are partners.

"You think this guy's got a fetish or something like that? Considering how its always women, and they're always committed at night?" James tried his best to strike up a conversation once more, having thought his questions through thoroughly to make sure he was not berated for his questions again. Perceival let out a long sigh.

"Maybe."

Still, Perceival did not bother to look away from the screen, and answered James in an annoyed, gruff tone. James sighed in relief. James tried his luck again.

"Another case is probably gonna happen again, I think. Its always around a month or so. Maybe the suspect's got some kinda... mindset to it?"

Perceival did not even bother answering James this time. He got up from his desk and made his way towards the direction of the restroom, pretending he did not hear anything from what James said. James sighed again. It is going to be difficult to crack this case if Perceival himself keeps being so difficult. James turned back to the reports again, and continued on his analysis.

* * *

The air in the night is cold, the strong wind blowing at the roof of the building almost hurt them. Cornelia did not faze from the wind, however, simply standing still, as she watched the girl who stood at the edge of the building. She was looking down below, at the empty road in the middle of the night. Cornelia approached her, until she was right behind the girl.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it? The lights in the night sky. But you've noticed, didn't you? That there are no stars in the sky. The only thing that glows are the lights that they made, just like everything else. _**Fakes.**_"

The girl looked to the sky as Cornelia spoke, it was true as she said. There was not a single star in the sky, and the only lights that emits were from the buildings around them. They shine bright, but they devoid of any life, all so identical to one another.

"Just like this world, they pretend to care, but they don't. They only exist to put the burden on you, to weigh you down like an anchor. They want you to continue living, because you can be there for them to torment you. You know how to be free."

The girl nodded. She shivered a little, unsure if it was from the cold or the height, but she could feel it as she looked back down. She could distinctly remember how she could not do it the last time they were here, and her fear has disappointed Cornelia. She was right, however, the torturous pain that she had to endure, it was all too much for her to bear. All she had to do was take the courage, to be free from the everlasting nightmare. Cornelia was right.

"But..." The girl muttered shakily, and Cornelia heard it. Cornelia leaned in closer to the girl and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. Cornelia whispered in her ear, the wind almost blending with her voice.

"You're afraid, are you not? I understand. Sometimes life just boils down to that one moment. It is a hard decision to make, but it is something that will change your life forever. It's okay. Think about your life. The moment you were born up till now. Where has the journey led you? And where will it bring you? Will it be worth it?"

Cornelia stepped back from the ledge and away from the girl.

"When you're ready to be free, all you have to do is _take the leap of faith._"

The girl stood there for a long time, contemplating every single decision that she has made in her life, before she took a deep breath.

Then, she stepped off the ledge.

Cornelia did nothing but watch as the girl leaped, and a few seconds later, she smirked when she heard a loud thud coming from the bottom of the building. Cornelia put her gloved hands in the pocket of her coat, and walked back into the building through the door of the roof.


	3. Relations

Ophelia swallowed nervously. Her palms were sweaty from the nervousness, and she took a deep breath before she pushed the handle of the glass door into the cafe. Ophelia took small cautious steps, looking around in the empty cafe, her hands still fiddling with the strap of her bag, until someone walked out from the employees area which almost made her jump.

"Ah, welcome! You must be the new employee." She had strawberry blonde hair tied up neatly in a ponytail, and she was dressed in a black top, accompanied by black pants with the cafe's apron around her waist, which was rather matching for her. Right around her neck hung a pendant with a small angel which was rather cute. She was a pretty woman, at least it was for Ophelia, as she looked her in her auburn eyes. She extended her hand out to Ophelia, and Ophelia hesitantly shook her hand, worried that her sweaty palms might disgust her, but it did not seemed to bother her at all.

"I'm Emily Lourdes, but you can just call me Emily. I'm more or less the in-charge around here, but don't let that scare you. We're all baristas here. Come on, let me show you around." Emily was friendly and welcoming towards Ophelia as she brought her around the cafe and introduced her to her colleagues, which was a heavy worry that was lifted off Ophelia's chest. Finally, Emily brought Ophelia to her locker, where Ophelia will be placing her belongings in.

"Well, that should be about it. If you have any other questions, just feel free to ask me or anyone else in the cafe. Oh, and..." Emily took out an apron and helped Ophelia put it on, tying the knot at the back of the apron for her. When she was done, she rested her arms by the side of her waist and smiled.

"It looks good on you. Welcome to Caphenee!"

Ophelia smiled slightly and felt her cheeks becoming a little warm. This is where she will be working for now, and suffice to say, she felt at ease here.

* * *

There was already a crowd surrounding the area early in the morning when Perceival and James arrived at the scene, pushing and squeezing past the crowd to get to the area that was cordoned off by the police. Perceival proceeded to open up the body bag, analyzed it before James took over, and he winced a little at the body before zipping it back up. Just one look, and the two already knew that her death was caused by the fall. All that's left was to deduce whether the case really was a suicide, or it was caused by someone else, who intended to harm the victim. Perceival looked up onto the building, trying to determine it's height and infrastructure. The two detectives surveyed the scene a little longer, before they entered the building and took the elevator to the roof of the building on the thirty-first floor. The silence was almost unbearable for James, and he tried to start a conversation.

"She's so young, huh?"

"...Yeah. What a waste."

Perceival was in a better mood today, James could tell. This calls for a better conversation and a chance to better understand Percieval.

"You think its suicide or homicide?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"We'll see when we get up top."

The elevator finally reached its destination after an eternity, and the two detectives stepped out and climbed the stairs to the open roof. There was already police on the scene, investigating the area. There really is not much for any investigation up on the roof, except the fact that there were no barricades or fence around it, which was the reason the girl could fall from such height. Perceival has all but confirmed that the victim has died from suicide after surveying the scene, and was ready to wrap up the case and report back to headquarters, but James was not ready to leave just yet. He continued to analyse on the scene, still searching for clues, which in time, aggravated Perceival.

"James! The fuck are you doing? C'mon, it's time to go!"

James raised his hand without turning to look at Perceival, signalling for him to wait. "Hold on, there's still some things I have to check."

Perceival rolled his eyes, and left the roof in frustration, going back down to the ground floor to return to the car and wait for James. Perceival waited for nearly fifteen minutes by himself, and decided that he would check his phone out while waiting for him. Perceival did not receive any messages or calls; not that he is supposed to, this was how it has been ever since she died in the car accident. Perceival opened up the photo album of his phone and scrolled to the only picture that he has within it. It was a photo of his late wife, pregnant, smiling with him on their anniversary. He could still remember distinctly the time that they spent together.

_"Hey, you know this year's anniversary's a special one?"_

_Perceival raised his eyebrow and smirked at her remarked._

_"Oh yeah? How's that?"_

_She winked at Perceival and tapped her stomach gently._

_"There's three person here, instead of two."_

_Perceival raised a finger, and wagged side to side in a playful manner._

_"You know what the name's gonna be if she's a girl."_

_She smiled and waved off Perceival's comments._

_"I still hope it's a boy, and then, we will name him... Gareth."_

_Perceival nodded his head. He was surprised by the name she suggested, for it resonated with Perceival._

_"That's... actually pretty good. You came up with it?"_

_She chuckled. "My boss suggested it to me actually. Well, I think its quite beautiful."_

_"Ah. Well, whatever it is darling," Perceival leaned foward across the table and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You know I'll always love you both."_

_She smiled, her cheeks turning red from blushing._

_"I love you too, Percy."_

The car door slammed shut, which made Perceival jumped slightly from his seat. James had return from his investigation, approximately forty minutes later. Perceival put his phone away and composed himself.

"Jesus, what the fuck took you this long?"

"Had to check around more thoroughly. Don't you think this is way too simple and suspicious for a suicide?"

Perceival rolled his eyes at James conspiracy and theories. Perceival retorted. "Well you better have something good."

"...I've got nothing. Yet."

Perceival send his palm right up to his forehead in frustration before wiping it down to chin.

"Fuck."

He cursed right before he started the engine, and they drove off back to the headquarters.

* * *

Martin tapped his finger rapidly on the table, an effort to calm his nerves, from anxiety and anticipation. He waited patiently as the line continued to hold, waiting on the connection to the operator. Right in the silent room the phone seemed so loud, but only because that was what he could concentrate on right now. About a minute or so afterwards, the operator returned to the line, and Martin held his breath.

"Yes, Martin. We have accepted your resume. Please come for the interview next Monday at ten in the morning. Be seeing you!"

Martin hung the phone up and almost jumped for joy. Finally, he had a job opportunity! Oh how much Martin wanted to celebrate and tell someone, but he thought he would do so after he passed the interview. Martin have not felt emotion like this for a very long time; the feeling of joyful anticipation, the excitement of a little kid who could not wait to open their presents tomorrow during Christmas. Martin dressed up, and headed into town to let off the stress and anxiety that has built up for the past month. There were almost spring in his steps, as he made his way to the famous local cafe. He was in the mood for a delicious cake and a cup of tea, and that was exactly what he ordered.

"O-of course! Please take a seat." The cashier sheepishly gestured for Martin to have a seat, and he simply smiled at her. Martin tapped away patiently to the music in the cafe while he watched the scenery of the outside from the window. A few minutes after, the same girl returned to him with his cake and tea, except the the tea was a tad darker in color. He could tell immediately from the smell that it was coffee, which was clearly not what he ordered.

"Ah, but I asked for tea..?"

The girl's face flushed to a deep red instantaneously.

"Oh I've for the wrong drink..! I am sorry! I am so so sorry!" She apologized profusely and requested to get his order right, but Martin chuckled and waved it off.

"It's alright. I love coffee too. Thank you much." Martin was gentle as he spoke, kindly accepting the coffee instead. The girl did not know how to respond, and instead continued to apologize until another customer came for another order. Martin smiled as she hurried off to attend to them while he took a bite in the chocolate cake. The taste was simply out of this world. It has been a long time since he enjoyed a meal, and Martin took his time to relish every moment of it, even if it was just a simple tea break. There, he sat relaxed, nothing clustering up his mind and enjoying the peaceful state of his current mind.

* * *

"Cheers!"

The team had a toast around the table, food laid out all over the table in one of the booths in the cafe. The cafe was closed, and the employees themselves had a little party of their own, to welcome Ophelia who recently joined the team. Her colleagues were really friendly and easygoing, and they have managed to help Ophelia get through her first day on the job, especially Emily. It actually felt welcoming for Ophelia to work here, although it would take some time adjusting to and feel that she belonged here.

"You did not bad, for the first time. I still remember the first time I worked here, I literally poured an entire cup of coffee on a customer."

The team roared with laughter as they took turn telling their stories.

"Yeah almost getting fired on your first day, that's a record."

"Hey, at least Emily helped take care of it. She took care of us all."

They all started to praise Emily for her kindness and generosity, but Emily simply shrugged it off.

"It is only my responsibility to take care of you all. That is just my job."

Ophelia watched Emily as she denied her colleagues' praises with humility. She was already admiring her; she was not just pretty, she has a heart of gold too, which was difficult to come by.

"Speaking of, how do you not have a boyfriend yet?"

Emily smiled. She took a sip from her glass. The questions continued to rain upon her.

"Were you never with someone in your entire life?"

Another sip. Then, she put her glass down as she chuckled. Her colleagues were pressing her on, until she raised her hands to calm then down, giving up on their persistence.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit. I did have a relationship with someone before, but that was a long time ago. Now I'm all on my own." Emily smiled as she briefly explained her love life, which gave quite the amusing response from her colleagues.

"They must seriously be dumb enough to dump someone so pretty like you!"

"Actually, I was the one who chose to separate from them."

Now the colleagues were confused, and her answer piqued their curiosity even further, including Ophelia herself. Emily understood that they were about to throw another question her way again, and answered before they could.

"Let's just say we had _different views_ on things. That's all I will say."

The rest of the colleagues protested, trying every way to get the answer out from Emily, but she will not oblige, and that was all that they were getting about her love life. Thus, their target shifted from Emily to newcomer Ophelia.

"What about you, Ophelia? You got anyone yourself?"

Ophelia blushed once more and shook head while raising her hands in defense. "N-no, I don't..." Her colleagues poked and prodded at Ophelia, who was struggling to stay defensive, but she was quickly being overwhelmed by the torrents of questions piercing through her like arrows. Ophelia found it difficult to breathe until Emily came to her rescue.

"Alright, that's enough. If she haven't got someone, then stop pushing her. Love isn't for everybody, y'know." Emily winked at Ophelia as she tried to lay her colleagues off Ophelia.

Emily's defense helped to change the topic of the conversation, much to Ophelia's relief, and the team continued the lively chatter accompanied with the occasional laughter, until it was late at night and everyone became to fatigued to continue. They bid one another farewell, until the only employees left were Emily and Ophelia themselves. Ophelia retrieved her belongings from her locker, preparing to go back home as Emily retrieved hers.

"Hey, it's pretty late out. Guess we got ahead of ourselves for the party, but its a tradition in the cafe. You're gonna be okay on your own?" Emily could not help but ask as she approached Ophelia. She is considered quite small in terms of her physique, which worries Emily for a girl her size to be out late in the night. For what Emily knew, the world is full of creeps.

Ophelia nodded. Emily contemplated Ophelia's response for a moment, before she sighed and fished out her phone. Emily exchanged her phone number with Ophelia's. "All hypothetical, but if you run into any trouble or need my help, just call or shoot me a text, alright?"

Ophelia nodded again. Having done whatever she could already, Emily kept her phone and smiled warmly at Ophelia and gently pat her on her shoulder. "You did good today. You deserve some rest. See you tomorrow!" With that the two remaining employees of Caphenee Cafe parted ways for now, back to their abode to refill their energy for tomorrow's work.

Ophelia walked through the streets in the night alone, trying her best to keep herself calm, but she wasn't having any. She was shivering; uncertain from the cold or the fear, but either way her heart was already picking up the pace. Maybe she should have asked Emily to walk with her, but who in the right mind will do that just from meeting them the first day?

_But she asked..._

Ophelia could only curse herself for her being obstinate, for it was too late now. Ophelia constantly glanced back, making sure no one was following her. She tried so hard to suppress the memories that she had, the memories that would give her a panic attack any moment now. What happened to her that night, it had impacted her greatly, and Ophelia was not sure if she could handle something similar happening to her again. Ophelia froze in her tracks when she heard the low sound of a motor, and then she picked up the pace of her feet. All she had to do was make it back to her place, and she would be safe.

The motor sound was becoming louder. Ophelia tried her best not to turn around, and tried to identify the source of the sound from the corner of her eye. Ophelia could make out a gray sedan. Wild thoughts were running through her mind. Ophelia was prepared to run at any moment.

"Beep!" The sound of the horn and the lights flashing Ophelia's way nearly stopped her heart. She recognized the car, and the windscreen scrolled down to a familiar face who greeted her.

"Hop in!" Cornelia smiled, and Ophelia let out the biggest sigh of relief that day. Ophelia dragged her feet towards the car and got into the car, buckling her seat belt before Cornelia drove them back to her apartment.

"How did it go?" Cornelia asked the question that Ophelia was already prepared for the moment she entered her car.

"Its okay. Environment's pretty nice, it's not too hectic other than lunch and dinner time, and my colleagues are pretty nice, especially my boss, Emily."

"Emily, huh? That's a nice name." Cornelia listened on as Ophelia continued to describe her day, which was mostly her new work life at the cafe. If it was anybody, Ophelia had to thank Cornelia, for aiding her, and helping her to stand up as a normal human being and going back out to the society. It tool a long while; almost half a year, before Ophelia was prepared to go outside and face the world again, although with Cornelia's guidance, but it was definitely not without a price.

They arrived back at Cornelia's apartment, and the two was quick to jump straight into a nice hot bath. Once they dried up, Ophelia fell asleep almost instantly the moment her head touched the pillow, all from a day's work. Cornelia gently stroked Ophelia's hair as she watched Ophelia's slumber, which was an adorable sight. She did not want to bother Ophelia's rest, and her mind was distracted too. She had some thoughts of her own, that she can't help but bother with.


	4. Hook, Line, Sinker

"Congratulations, Martin, it seems you're perfect for the job."

Martin was in shock and awe, for he never expected this outcome. He could hardly speak, from the nervousness and the surprise in the turn of events. "R-really..?"

"Yes. Shall we see you next week in the morning at work?" The manager extended his hand out to Martin's and he had to clear his mind before he reciprocated the handshake.

"Of course! Thank you so much." Martin could not stop smiling, his thanks to his new superior was a sincere gratitude from the bottom of his heart. Martin walked out of the office almost wanting to skip in his step, he wanted so much to express this joy of his, to share his achievement with someone, and then he remembered the therapist that he goes to. Cornelia. She would be sure to revel in his success, and Martin thought about the reaction that she would have.

It was quite a different therapy session that weekend. Cornelia has brought Martin to an exquisite restaurant, in celebration for his successful job hunt.

"Please, this is my treat. Congratulations on getting the job, Martin. I always knew you could do it."

Martin seldom had fine dining, even fewer so where it serves French cuisine, so he struggled with the dining etiquette at the restaurant, and Cornelia chuckled at his reaction. Cornelia helped him out, instructing him the proper use of cutlery and way of dining patiently. In no time, Martin caught on got used to it, Martin become much more at ease.

"Don't you see? Life can become so much easier when you let someone help you out once in a while."

Cornelia's advice brought Martin to a smile, and it was his turn to chuckle.

"Is it possible for you not to give advice even when we're out of the therapy room?"

Cornelia shook her head and beamed widely. "No can do. As long as you're still a patient of mine, this will continue forever. We made a deal, didn't we?"

Martin's mind flashed back to the moment they had their handshake, and how he agreed to Cornelia's term even after her negotiation. All Martin could do was sigh and nod his head willingly.

"Well then. Tell me, how did you end up with this job?" Cornelia put down her cutlery mid-way through her meal to ask Martin about his success. Martin explained the entire procedure, from the job hunting he did online, browsing several sites for the job that best suited his abilities, before sending in his resume for the application. He has already lost count of the times his application was rejected, putting him in the agonizing frustration and sleepless nights, but just as he was about to lose hope, he was given one, which refilled the light of his life once more. The interview has all but confirmed his success once he went through with it, which was how he ended up smiling and chatty as he is. Cornelia was observing Martin while listening to his story, and when he finished, all Cornelia did was smile as she gazed into his eyes.

"Did you realize, Martin? You are smiling." Martin stopped short in his own conversation, and came to realize the posture of his lips, the muscle the bends towards a smile. It gave him goosebumps, to realize he was doing something without even his knowledge in the first place, until Cornelia pointed that out. "It's a good thing. I have not seen you with that smile for a long time. You look handsome like that." The sudden compliment caught Martin off-guard, and he felt heat radiating from his cheeks. It has been a long time since he has gotten such a compliment.

"Thanks... I guess." He was not sure how to handle her compliments, so all he did was continue to stuff more food in his mouth. Yet, he noticed that Cornelia was steering the conversation towards a certain direction. Something that felt like flirting.

When Martin swallowed the last bit of food in his mouth, he settled down the cutlery, and pat his stomach gently in satisfaction. "Ah, that hit the spot. Thanks for the treat."

Cornelia swirled the wine in her glass, gazing at Martin, albeit seductively.

"Listen, Martin. I hope you know that I care about you, and I hope you understand. These feelings... they can't be helped. Seeing you nurture like this really does struck a nerve within my heart." The sudden remark from Cornelia made Martin even more flabbergasted than he already was. By now, he was sure his face has turned red, but he hoped the alcohol could help cover for him. He tried to speak, give her an explanation, an excuse, something, anything, but nothing audible came out from his mouth. It was a contrary to his mind which was screaming out loud in his head.

Cornelia gently placed her hand on Martin's without his notice, which strangely helped to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Its okay, take it easy." Just as he was about to ease into her hold, she pulled away abruptly, and Martin actually felt a little short disappointment. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that. I've got to consider your feelings too, I got too ahead of myself. Besides you're one of my patients..." Cornelia scratched the back of her head as she went on, and Martin found the little embarrassment that Cornelia had adorable. So even Cornelia has that side of her too. Awkwardly, Cornelia tried to shift the topic towards something else, but they always find themselves hitting a wall in their conversation. At last, Cornelia stood up, foot the bill, and together they left the restaurant.

"You're gonna be okay? Need me to send you home?" Martin asked out of concern, seeing how Cornelia was looking down and rather melancholy. Hearing Martin's inquiry, she immediately forced a chuckle and a smile at Martin. "You're asking me that? I'm the doctor here. Don't worry, I can handle my alcohol too." Martin walked Cornelia to the car park, before they bid each other farewell.

"Well, I'll see you on the next session, Martin."

"You know you really shouldn't be driving after you've drank. You're making me worry."

Cornelia placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, I'll be fine. Really. Thank you for caring about me, but I should be the least of your concerned right now. Get some rest, you'll need it." After Cornelia's insist, Martin had no choice, except to sigh and accept. He waved goodbye to Cornelia, before he made his way back to the bus stop. His heart could not settle down; he know not why, but it made him desire for her. For Cornelia. Was the feeling right? Yet he felt so immoral for having such thoughts, and so foreboding to have such feelings. Martin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, as he saw the bus coming his way.

Cornelia watched him as he left the car park, before she entered her car. Her expression changed entirely, as she smirked and licked her lips.

_ **He took the bait.** _

Cornelia checked her phone for her next schedule, before she drove off to her destination.

* * *

Emily was patient with Ophelia while teaching her how to brew coffee. Emily was very skilled, proficiently so, the movements of her hands were so smooth and quick that Ophelia barely saw it happening. She had no choice but to ask Emily to do it once more, albeit ashamed with herself for not being able to catch up. Emily shrugged Ophelia's worries off, explaining that she herself was too fast in the process, and demonstrate it to Ophelia once more, this time slower than before. Once Emily finished the second cup, it was Ophelia's turn to try it. Following Emily's instructions, Ophelia brewed her very first cappuccino. The fragrance was delightful, but the appearance in comparison with Emily's was a huge margin. Finally, it was time for Emily to do a taste test.

Emily took a small sip, and she closed her eyes, savoring the taste within her mouth. Ophelia watched her in nervousness, holding her breath and fiddling with her fingers as she waited in anxiousness for her judgement. Then, Emily nodded her head.

"The taste of the coffee is definitely there... but the cream has shadowed the taste of the beans. Maybe use a little less cream next time." Emily pat Ophelia on her shoulders and smiled. "Not too bad for your first try! We'll have another practice another time, not to worry. You can hone your skills too if you're free anytime." Ophelia simply nodded, thankful for Emily's passion and support, before two customers walked into the store, and Emily went to attended to them.

"Welcome to Caphenee! What can I get you?"

"One cappuccino and one flat-white please." The man took his order, before returning back to his seat where his partner was waiting for him. Emily prepared the two orders in a matter of minutes, before having Ophelia to bring it over to them. "Here's your coffee. Enjoy!" Ophelia greeted them politely as she settled the coffee onto the table, but one of them did not even bothered to acknowledge her existence. The other simply smiled and nodded at her, and when Ophelia left, they continued on their serious discussion.

Perceival took a sip from the cup of flat-white he ordered, listening to James setting the facts that he obtained.

"Alright so the girl must have some sort of depression to lead to her suicide, right? I've checked the medical background with her family, and guess what, she had issues with her mental health and seeks help through therapy."

Perceival shook his head, waiting for James to finish his incessant ramblings. "Can't believe you even checked that with her family. So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm thinking this could be related to the murder case. We could start somewhere... maybe the therapist?"

Perceival settled the cup down on the table, and stared at James in confusion, like nothing he said was making sense. "You're out of your fucking mind. We closed the case, didn't we? This is a suicide, not a fucking murder mystery!" Perceival was close to yelling when he responded to James' theory. Yet, James refused to back down from Perceival's attitude, and continued his rebuttal.

"You are a good detective, aren't you? You should know there's something off with this case. Or are you going to ignore it, just like you did to Janet's acci-"

Immediately Perceival stood up from his seat and yanked James by the collar and brought him close to his face, his seething in pure rage by the mere mention of the name.

"I told you that it was an accident, and her killer killed himself because if his fucking guilt!" Everyone in the cafe turned their attention to them now, including Emily and Ophelia. Ophelia looked at Emily in worry, but she gestured for Ophelia to stay calm, as she continued to watch the two customers at the booth. She was ready to break up the fight any minute now should a brawl begin to take place. Fortunately for them, Perceival shoved James back down onto his seat, and stormed out if the cafe with his coffee cup. James watched from the window as Perceival got in the car and drove off without him. James sighed to himself witnessing his partner's tantrum, and realized he hit a nerve himself too. James continued to watch the outside from the window of the cafe, before he noticed the reflection of someone who came over to his booth.

"Is everything alright?" Emily asked in concerned of the commotion that James and Perceival have created earlier. James smiled and apologized. "Yeah, everything is alright. Sorry about earlier, just a little work argument. The coffee is delicious, though."

Emily simply smiled in return and nodded. "No problem. Thank you very much." Emily returned to the counter, and gave a gesture to her colleagues, signalling everything was alright and the breath that Ophelia held in was finally released in relief.

The rest of the day went by smoothly fortunately for the cafe and for Ophelia. Ophelia hung up the apron and went to her locker to retrieve her belongings and checked her phone.

**Cornelia**

**[16:34] sry, guess i'll b coming home late tonite. U can go ahead for dinner n bath. XP**

**[16:35] u can go back to ur own home if u really want to, but im not sure if i can protect u from nightmares there ;)**

Ophelia's heart sank a little from disappointment. She stared at the screen of her phone, contemplating on the message she was going to type, until Emily's voice startled her. Ophelia nearly dropped her phone on the ground.

"Date stood you up, huh?"

Ophelia turned to Emily, comprehending the words that she said before she shook her head and denied the statement, although the red on her face stated otherwise. Emily chuckled and gestured a finger on her lips. "Don't worry, I won't poke nor would I tell. Want me to accompany you home instead?"

Ophelia hesitated the offer for a long while, she contemplated the chances of Cornelia witnessing her with someone else, before she decided that Cornelia most probably would not mind. After all, she was only her's in her house. So should she go back to her own house, where no one cares about her and suffer the nightmares through her sleep on her own, or to Cornelia's, where there would be someone who cared for her, waiting for her in open arms? Once she made her decision after a long while, she nodded.

It was awkward when Ophelia and Emily initially walked out of the cafe, but once they board the bus, Emily tried to make conversation with her.

"So how did you come by the cafe? Did you found the vacancy online, on the newspapers or..."

"Through... a friend." Ophelia muttered.

"Ever worked anywhere else?"

Ophelia nodded in acknowledgement, but she did not continue to share her experiences. Emily was careful not to intrude onto personal privacy, but Ophelia's lack of contribution to the conversation was leading them nowhere. Instead, Emily focused on her own experience.

"Well as for me, I got this job a while back, after my career shift. Worked here for about four years, going five now. Back then Caphenee was not so popular back then, but over time it soared in popularity." Emily continued to share her work experience, some hilarious encounters and some serious once, which made the both of them laughed on their trip home, even Ophelia easing her stiffness and silence. Eventually, the bus reached Ophelia destination, and Emily peered from the bus window to take a look at Ophelia's house.

"Wait, you live in the Solaris Apartments? I never knew you were so wealthy, Ophelia." Emily teased her, mistaking Cornelia's residence for Ophelia's, and she blushed again that night. She simply waved goodbye to Emily before she could make anymore inquiries about the residence's owner, alighting from the bus and making her way into the building and to Cornelia's apartment. Ophelia opened the door with the card that she was given to the dark and empty apartment, and she sighed as she removed and placed her bag while she threw herself onto the sofa, facing the ceiling, dazed after a long day's work. It seems like Cornelia will not be coming home anytime soon, and Ophelia decided to take a nice hot bath before making dinner for herself.

Emily watched from the bus as Ophelia entered the building, before the bus drove off towards her destination. The smile that she wore when Ophelia was still with her faded, and she fiddled with the pendant that she had around her neck, her mind clouded with thoughts and memories.

_'You can't let people you don't know affect how you live, Emily.'_

A voice echoed within her mind, from the deep corner of her memories that she tried so hard to suppress.


	5. Lady Luck

Even in the night, the lights continued to flash brightly, attracting patrons to the place and bustling noises still emits from the area. The casino truly was a spectacle among the streets, standing out as people continue to leave and flood even at this hour. Cornelia was dressed to the nine, as she waltzed into the casino seeming like one of the high-rollers who has come to break the bank, but that was not the intention in Cornelia's mind. She was seeking for someone, as she looked around the lounge and the slots, all filled with people who were determined to strike a fortune. For them, it was all about the luck in their hands, for Cornelia, it was the delusions of achieving something in their life in one sitting, a miracle perhaps, blinding their own problems and realities. She could see right through them, and Cornelia could not help but smirk at their behavior. Finally, she spotted her target at the roulette tables, watching the ball intently as the roulette spun. Cornelia had to squeeze through the crowd, even bumping into people as she made her way through.

"Come on, give me an eleven, give me an eleven!" He cheered on, as if trying to gather more luck to it, and the speed of the roulette slowed down until the ball distinctly landed on a number.

**11**

"Hell yeah! You see that?! You see it?!" He cried out in joyful celebration from his win, much to the annoyance of others around him. He raked in the chips on the table to his side, a gesture that clearly shows that they were his.

"I saw that. Looks like lady luck is shining on you tonight." Cornelia applauded as she approached him, which only served to fuel his ego and desire to gamble even further. Johnny gave her a smug look. "What'd I tell ya? I would win it big tonight, won't I?" Cornelia only smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders, as she went to stand by Johnny, who was ready to placed his bets on another round of roulette. The next spin started, and round went the roulette, the ball spinning around the roulette, until it located itself at a certain spot, and then it landed distinctly on a number. A number that was not what Johnny bet on. Johnny jeered, grumbling on the fortune, but it did not stop him from gambling, and neither did Cornelia stop him. Instead, she cheered him on.

"Come on now, you can't possibly stop at that. Your luck's only just beginning. Gotta keep at it!" Hearing that strengthened Johnny's determination. "You're damn right, doc!" Johnny gestured and nodded in approval of Cornelia's encouragement, as he scooped up a handful of chips and placed them on a new number for his next bet. After the intermission, the next spin took place, and the two watched the ball spin around the roulette, until it landed on a number. Another number that was not what Johnny placed on.

"Goddammit!" Johnny cursed at his luck, and nearly threw the chips at the host, shaking his head in disapproval. "Come on! This can't be the end. _You got to go at it again._ Turn the fortune back on you." Again, Cornelia encouraged Johnny to continue gambling, which kept Johnny enabled. He took one stack of his chips and slammed it down on his chosen number, his next bet for the next spin. Johnny was not having any of it, as the ball landed on another number, and a stream of curses came after from Johnny.

"The next one would be the one. _You can feel it, don't you?_ You've got to go all in on it. _Can't let them go with it now can you?_ **You have to win it all back.**" Cornelia whispered by Johnny's ear, as the pressure of encouragement pushes on Johnny.

"...Gotta win it all back." Johnny muttered after Cornelia, like a man hypnotized, as he placed one hand on the remaining chips he had left, and moved it towards the number double zero; the biggest odds of all numbers. Cornelia smirked at his response, and watched as the host got ready for the next roulette spin. Johnny's eyes stay fixated on the ball, chanting on the number as it spun around the roulette, until it slowed down... and landed itself on a different number, but just two numbers to the left of his chosen number.

"Fuck!" Johnny cursed out loud, watching helplessly as the host collected all of his chips. Then, he turned to Cornelia, who stood by him throughout. The arrogant and smug look that he had earlier vanished entirely, in replacement with plea and desperation, his tone softened several notches as well. "Hey look... I gotta... I gotta get it all back, y'know? Got to win it, and we'll go home, I swear." Johnny was at the mercy of Cornelia, who simply looked onto his plea, before she smiled. She handed the wallet that she was holding on her hand to Johnny, and gestured towards the chip exchange counter. Johnny eyed at the wallet, to Cornelia, then back to the wallet before a relieved smile broke out. Gleefully, Johnny took the wallet from her hand, and waved it at her. "I'm gonna hit it big. Just you wait." Johnny made a beeline for the counter, and within minutes, he was already back with four stacks of chips, ready to be gambled away. Johnny licked his lips. "Get ready to bring it all home, baby."

Cornelia smiled and gestured to the roulette table, which was already preparing for the next spin, and Johnny hurried over with the chips he was literally carrying in his arms. Just like that, the cycle repeated on; Johnny continued to bet increasingly, in proportion to his losses, and each time Cornelia would push him on with her words of 'encouragement', although over time, less effort was needed. It was easy enough to manipulate someone for Cornelia, but it was even easier for someone to be manipulated when they are already indulged in their own desires. It was only a matter of time before Johnny lost it all again, and just like before, he turned to Cornelia to borrow for more money, only to find that he got so caught up with gambling that he did not even realize that she had disappeared. Johnny called out for Cornelia among the crowd, but there was no response or any sign if her presence. He cursed to himself again, but as he fumbled about in his pocket, he realized that the wallet that she lend him earlier was still with him. There was still a couple of notes within the wallet, even a few credit cards in it, and he smirked to himself, thoughts gathering in his mind.

With the wallet in his hand, he proceeded to the counter to exchange for more chips, until he felt a hand holding firmly onto his wrist. It was a rather burly man, and he looked enraged. "So you're the thieving bastard who stole my wallet!" Johnny looked on, confused, but the grip that the man had on him immobilized his movements entirely. This made Johnny irate, and he started yelling back at the man. "The fuck are ya talking about? This is my friend's wallet!"

The man's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed even deeper, and by then he was gritting at Johnny's statement as he snatched the wallet from his hands. Johnny cursed and yelled for the man ro return his wallet, before the man pushed him back. He retrieved an identification card from the wallet, and flashed it in Johnny's face. Sure enough, the photo stamped on it was identical to the man's face, and Johnny's courage from before crumbled and he started to panic. Was the wallet not Cornelia's? How else would she have gotten it? Johnny tried to steal way from the situation. "N-no, I swear, my friend gav- I mean passed it to me, and I thought it was her's, I swear!"

The man leaned close to Johnny, practically snarling his teeth. "Oh yeah? And who's this friend of yours? Fucking ran out on ya, didn't they?"

Johnny nodded profusely, and protested. "Sh-she did! Chick has a platinum blonde hair and pretty good looking! Go and look for her!" The man smirked. Then he chuckled, before it broke out into guffaws. Johnny laughed along with him nervously, until the man twisted his arms, and the pain shot through his nerves, and Johnny cried in pain.

"A beautiful chick would want to hang out with a mug like you? You're taking me for a damn fool, are you?!" The man dragged Johnny by the arm to the men's restroom along with his four burly friends, and they gave him a total beat down. Punches after punches, kicks after kicks, by the time they were done, Johnny was lying on the restroom floor, dazed and aching, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The group of men took whatever belongings he had on him, and stormed out of the restroom, leaving Johnny to bleed. Johnny struggled to pick himself up, the pain searing from every part of his body, and his shirt was tattered. The restroom door swung opened again, which nearly made Johnny flinch, but this time it was a man in a black suit who approached him.

"Johnny Ehmirans, was it? Quite the show you've put on out there. Just like to let you know, we're keeping tabs on you. You can go back, and try your luck, but remember, you owe us fifty grand. You wouldn't want to owe the syndicate anything now, would you?" The man explained the circumstances of Johnny politely, and he smiled while he slotted a chip in Johnny's shirt pocket. "You have ten days, Mr Ehmirans." Then man helped to dust off Johnny's shirt and pat his shoulders, before leaving the restroom. Johnny's heart was racing, the knowledge of the trouble Cornelia got himself into had him fearful of his life. He have literally nothing left, not even a means of contact, for his phone was taken away.

It was all that bitch's fault. How the hell did therapy end up like this?

Johnny cursed within his mind as he staggered out of the restroom and towards the exit of the casino. It was just his luck as a police car was patrolling the area, and he had to turned the other way into the alley to avoid being seen in his current state. It would be best for him to get out of town now, since the Syndicate are after his head, but first he had to confront Cornelia for putting him into this situation. As he went to the alley, he noticed someone following him, and turned around to see the woman that has put him where he was. Johnny's first response was to lunge up to her, but Cornelia was quick to step back onto the streets, where the lights of red and blue were flashing. Cornelia smirked as Johnny halted his actions. Cornelia shook her head.

"What a mess you got into, Johnny."

"You bitch! This is all your fault!" Johnny cursed out at her, but she remained calm. Cornelia raised an eyebrow.

"..My fault? Johnny what are you talking about?"

"You called me out to the casino, you enabled me to gamble and you stole some bastard's money!"

Cornelia chuckled. "This is outrageous, Johnny. I called you to the casino, but I _did not ask you to gamble_ at the tables. You said you wanted to quit gambling, didn't you? Did I not have you walk out of the casino by your own accord?"

Johnny was ready to throw a punch at Cornelia, but she held up her finger and wagged it back and forth. The flashes of the police car were getting closer, and Cornelia's smile remained.

"A dead man walking does not have much choice, does he?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"There are three ways you can go about doing this, Johnny. You can kill yourself, or let the syndicate do it, or..." Cornelia's finger shifted slowly and motioned to the police car that was passing them.

"**Confess your sins.** Everything that you've done to your family, and yourself."

Johnny's eyes widened. "The fuck are you talking about? I w.. will go to jail for that!"

"...And that is your safest protection now, isn't it?"

Johnny wanted to yell and argue some more, put his hands around her neck and strangle the life out of her, but the truth that she gave was so real that it was painful. Johnny's eyes darted at the police car that was slowly driving away and back to Cornelia, and swallowed.  
Slowly, he staggered towards the police car, and Cornelia smirked.

Ophelia nearly fell asleep until she felt a pair of arms snaked under her arms and wrapped around her body for an embrace. Ophelia's heart nearly stopped from the sudden intrusion, the dam of nightmares almost breaking until Cornelia started planting trails of kisses down her nape. It calmed Ophelia down, knowing it was Cornelia, and smiled to herself when she felt the warmth and presence of her.

"Sorry I came home so late. Some things I had to settle."

Ophelia did not speak, she placed her hands on Cornelia's as a form of reciprocation and acknowledgement.

"Well then, tomorrow is a day off. Why don't we go out together? It's been some time."

Ophelia felt the excitement rush through her from Cornelia's suggestion, and she nodded. Going out with Cornelia was always a treat for her; the feeling of having someone to spend time with was indeed a bliss, and she anticipated for morning to come. Just like that, the two snuggled in bed, until the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

James came into the office, glancing at the work desk of his partner, and there he was, sitting there and grouching over his computer, typing away on his keyboard. James need not see his face; he could already hear the frustration from him as he approached his desk and sat down, still looking at Perceival. James took his time to settle himself in, before glancing over to Perceival and cleared his throat. James glanced towards Perceival again. Then, he cleared his throat once more, before he muttered.

"Hey, er... listen. I'm sorry... about last week."

James glanced over to Perceival, who still had his eyes on the screen. Perceival spoke again, this time louder than before.

"I shouldn't have talk about your wife like that, it was rude of me, I'm sorry."

Still, Perceival did not budge, from James profuse apology, clicking his mouse away while James glanced over for a response, anything. This made James nervous, pondering over what to do next to get on the good side of his partner.

"You know what, word doesn't cut it - let me treat you to lunch, what do you say?"

That seemingly got Perceival's attention, as he spun his chair around to turn to James, and folded his arms.

"James, shut the fuck up with your remorseful bullshit and get to work already. I'm not going on any fuckin' dinner date with you." With that, Perceival spun back to his desk, and continued typing furiously. His response was not surprising to say the least for James, but there was progress being made, for it was the first time he had called his name ever since they became partners. James felt a sense of relief from that, before he apologized again and turned back to his desk.

James was about to start on his work, when the department head came to their corner.

"Perceival, James, got a job. Some guy confessed near the Everlain Casino, said he abused his wife and children and ran off with their money."

Perceival sighed as he got up, cursing silently as they got ready to move to the interrogation room.

"...I beat up my own wife and two children, tied them up, took the money in our house and ran off."

Johnny muttered to James and Perceival who sat opposite of him. His eyes never looked away from the table, almost as if he was afraid of looking at them, after the confessions of his crime. Perceival looked at the records, before he shook his head, while James continued to interrogate Johnny.

"And why did you choose to confess? To one of our men patrolling around the casino streets no less."

Johnny rubbed his thumbs together. "Well I... had no choice, I guess. Went gambling again and owed the syndicate money."

Perceival snickered. "So you seek shelter in prison?" Perceival shook his head again while he chuckled. "So you're a bastard to the end."

"Please... will you let my wife and children know? That I am really sorry for everything that I did." The desperate plea from Johnny came surprised to James and Perceival, and the two looked at each other, in contemplation, and Perceival turned away. He handed the file of record to James instead. James looked at the record for a while, before he spoke hesitantly.

"Mr Ehmirans... **your wife and children are dead.**"

Johnny's eyes widened, and his mouth was trembling. The news came like a bullet to him, and he felt his world crashing down on him.

"W-wait... why am I... H-how did this happen?" Johnny's voice was stuck in his own throat, his mind scrambled from the shock while he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Your house was burned to the ground, we assumed the loan sharks probably found them tied up in the house, so they had no means of escape in the fire."

Johnny wanted to deny everything he heard, believing all of it to be a lie. He was shaken and his head spun from the news, the guilt hitting him harder than anything else. If what they said was true, then he would have been the one who indirectly killed his very own family.

"We've been trying to track you down for months to let you know about the incident, but you disappeared..."

Whatever the two detectives had to say, Johnny could hear none of it anymore but white noises, his mind entranced by his own thoughts. He became nothing but an empty shell in the room, his eyes a window to the soul of a broken man.

Perceival and James watched as Johnny was escort to his cell after their interrogation, and Perceival shook his head, just like he did before.

"What do you figure about that huh?"

Perceival turned away and gathered the file of records.

"He got that coming to him." Perceival firmly stated, and James sighed.

"You think he confessed out of guilt?"

Perceival did not add any comments to the question, but James already knew his answer. Perceival only gave a side eye to James as he walked towards the exit of the room, until he stopped when he opened the door. Perceival turned to James.

"You said lunch was on you." Perceival pointed as he spoke, before he walked out of the room. James chuckled at that, before he followed after his partner.


	6. My Mind Says Hello

Martin wiped his palms at the side of his pants, trying to push away any anxiety or pessimism that was building up. He was nervous, that's for sure, but he did not want to let it affect his first day on the job.

"Good morning, Martin! Nice to have you on board." The manager came to the waiting lounge to bring him to the workplace, shaking his hand as a greeting before bringing him around the office, introducing Martin to his colleagues and finally showing him to his desk. It was his first day on the job, so there was not much workload to begin with, and time easily passed till lunch time. Martin's colleague called him to lunch with them, to which he agrees, but there was not much of conversation between them and himself, for they barely knew him. It was something Martin was used to: loneliness. It made him confused; was he not supposed to be happy that he had a job? Why does he still fell so gloomy? Was this not what he wanted? Those were the questions on Martin's mind for the he bench, brooding and waiting for his bus, reflecting on his day until someone else sat next to him.

"It's been a tiring day, huh?" She sighed, and Martin slowly turned to her. She was gorgeous with that platinum blonde hair, like a girl straight out of Martin's dreams. Martin felt his cheeks warm a little, and almost stuttered when he spoke. "A-actually, today's my first day."

Her face brightened up upon hearing that, an abashedly apologized. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Well in that case, how was your first day?" The woman was quick to turn her embarrassment to a question for Martin, and he smiled in return.

"It was alright. Environment is a lot better than my previous job, but... I could use some company."

She chuckled a little at Martin's remark. "I understand that. It's so hard to fit in sometimes, isn't it?" It seems that she understood what Martin was trying to say, and he nodded in agreement.

"Well, you've got one now. My name is Alice." She introduced herself, and extended her hand out to Martin. Martin hesitated for a moment, watching her hand posed at him, and slowly he reached his hand out returned the handshake. Her hands were soft and smooth to touch, and Martin made sure to keep it brief for fear that she would feel disgusted by his palms.

The two boarded the same bus when it arrived, as Alice explained that she lived down the road of where Martin stayed. She worked at a different department from Martin at the company, which explained why he did not see her at work. Yet, she was so friendly and understanding, and Martin never felt more easy to talk to someone else. They had a lively conversation, only until the bus arrived at Martin's stop, and he had to get off the bus. For that moment, Martin actually wished the ride would prolong so she could continue talking to Alice. Martin sighed and bid her goodbye before she called him out.

"Want to have lunch together at work tomorrow?"

Martin smiled back, and nodded, before he rushed out of the bus, just in time before the door closes. Martin felt skips in his steps, as he walked back to his apartment, the feeling of bliss and excitement fulfilled him. He had met someone, someone who was nice and able to fully communicate with, and he anticipated on going to work, well more specifically lunch time at work. He imagined the scenario time and again that would take place tomorrow, and exactly how he should behave and react, so much so that he had lost some sleep over it. Yet, he stayed energetic, like a kid looking forward to a field trip tomorrow.

On the next morning, Martin woke up earlier than usual, the extra time used to style his hair and put on some cologne, making sure he look much more presentable than usual. Martin wished he could just skip through time, for the morning work felt much longer than it usually was, and he had no concentration on any of the work he was doing. All he looked forward to was to lunch with Alice. The time eventually came after an agonizingly slow morning, and Martin rejected his colleague's offer to go to lunch with them, explaining that he already had an appointment with someone else. His colleagues jokingly teased him, saying that he 'works fast' before leaving him to his appointment. Martin headed down to the lounge and waited for her, until she turned up. She was by her lonesome as well, no colleagues accompanying her as she came to Martin, just like Martin did. It really was a date.

They went to the cafeteria, and took turns ordering their food, until the both of them finally sat down and had their time together.

"How was work this morning?" Alice was the first to asked, and Martin explained that time felt really slow for some reason, much to her amusement.

"Yeah it's always like that. You'll get used to it soon enough." Alice then went ahead and explained her routine in the morning. Apparently she is of a higher ranking worker among her department, which gave her a lot of duties and supervision to look after. Alice explained that despite she is among friends with her colleagues, she has always felt alone, and that no one truly understands her. It resonated with Martin, and in that moment he felt like they actually connected. That was the rest of the lunch for both Martin and Alice, as they chat and laughed, talking about almost everything under the sun. Alice truly was beautiful, in fact the woman of her dreams, that Martin had no doubt about it. One thing Martin realized was how people tend to stare at her direction, and occasionally the confusion was visible in their eyes. Martin understood what they meant, for there should be no way someone like him can be with her. Martin was quick to wipe any false hopes off his mind.

Martin could not get her off his mind however, when he returned to work. She was always there in his mind, her smiling face, her appearance, her hair... it was starting drive Martin nuts. Not that he wasn't already, but he found himself obsessed. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts about her, so much so that he did not even realize the time passing him by. Just like routine, he would make his way to the bus stop and sat there, by his own, just like he always does. She did not turn up this time, as the bus pulled to the stop, and Martin sighed in disappointment as he slowly got up the bus and took a seat. He was hoping inside, that maybe she would come around and they could have a little talk, perhaps speak his heart out. Martin cleared his mind. What was he thinking? That someone so beautiful would want to spend all the time listening to someone like him? He had a therapist for that reason.

Right before the door of the bus closed, someone managed to rush on the bus in the nick of time, the platinum blonde hair all too familiar for Martin. Alice was breathing heavily and smiling at Martin as she made her way towards him, and slumped onto the seat, catching her breath after running for the bus. Alice and Martin stared at each other, before they broke out in laughter. The two had the time of their lives just chatting together, and the bus ride felt shorter than it used to be. As always, Martin would always have to say goodbye, but they had already made the appointment for tomorrow's lunch. They smiled at each other before Martin alighted from the bus, his heart filled with elation and bliss. There was finally something he could look forward to.

**"I made a friend at work."** Martin smiled as he revealed during his session, still reminiscing about the time he had with her in his head, which piqued Cornelia's curiosity.

"Go on."

"Her name is Alice. She works in a different department in our company, and she's beautiful, and... had hair like yours." Cornelia's eyebrow raised at the remark, and she smiled as she teased him.

_"Alice from Wonderland?"_

Martin chuckled and shook his head.

"No, she was so easy to talk to and so understanding. I... I really feel a connection with her." Martin turned to Cornelia as he stated. He had an expression of worry as he explained. "I know I might not be in the right condition and I barely even know her, but.." His voice trailed off as he felt his confidence falter from his own thoughts. "I really want to develop our relationship. I really feel something for her." Martin was firm as he expressed it, his emotions were heavy.

Cornelia remained silent for a minute, her fingers tapping on the side of her armchair while she listened to him. She could hear the emotions brewing within him, and she knew that he meant every word that he said.

"What do you intend to do about these feelings?"

Cornelia threw the question Martin has been pondering back at himself.

"I'm not too sure... I think... I will try to pursue this relationship. I don't know how, but I will try my best..." Martin was muttering to himself more than he is talking to her, and Cornelia had to bring him back to reality.

"Have you heard of Maslow's Hierarchy?" Cornelia raised a new topic, to which Martin simply shook his head.

"There is this theory in psychology of a motivational hierarchy that exists within every one of us to measure our fulfillment and satisfaction with our lives. The need for love, passion and intimacy lies right in the middle of this pyramid see? It is one of the things in life that everyone needs. Which is why you have such feelings." Cornelia's finger aimed right at Martin's heart as she explained, imitating shooting a gun and blowing the 'smoke' away, before she continued.

"It is perfectly reasonable to have such feelings. We all want to reach self-fulfillment and satisfaction, don't we? Thing is..." Cornelia stood up from her chair and moved towards Martin, lowering herself down to his level to see him eye to eye.

"I want you to refrain from having a relationship with this Alice."

The request came as a surprising and rather selfish one for Martin, as he looked upon Cornelia, baffled by such a strong request she has made. Martin's eyebrow furrowed, still trying to figure out the intent behind those words, although he found none of it.

"...Why?"

Cornelia was no longer smiling. She sighed as she got up, and pondered around the arm chair that Martin was sitting on.

"I think you're not quite ready for that relationship, Martin. Besides..." Cornelia gently placed her hands on both side of Martin's shoulders. _"I think I'm better suited for you than she is."_

Again, Martin felt his heart pick up pace. Was Cornelia still serious about what she meant last week? Cornelia paced around until she was right in front of Martin again, and she backed off and sat back down on her own arm chair.

"Cornelia, you're not still serious about all this... are you?"

Cornelia blinked a few times and nodded. "**I am.** What makes you think I'm not?"

Martin was flabbergasted. He knew not the right response, and how he should be feeling right now. His heart pounded rapidly, yet he could feel his inner emotions scrambled into a mess - one he could not quite identify with. He did not feel discomfort about the entire situation either, he was simply just confused. Was he?

Cornelia sighed momentarily, as she scribbled some notes on her clipboard, and Martin swallowed. Was that all just a test? Several thoughts and voices were intruding Martin's head at that moment.

"It's alright. You did nothing wrong." Cornelia gestured to Martin the mug of tea that she has placed on the table since the start of the session. Carefully, Martin took the mug and sipped on the tea, which actually helped him to relax and calm his nerves. Seeing the sign of assurance from him, Cornelia continued.

"I hope you understand that I am doing this for your sake, and that you would follow on my recommendation." Martin simply nodded on Cornelia's advice, as he continued on drinking the tea. Cornelia sat up, and tapped on her watch, signalling to Martin that their session has ended. Martin was surprised, it was quite possibly the first time he felt time flying by during these therapy sessions. Martin gently placed the mug back on the table, and thanked Cornelia for her time, before she called him out, stopping Martin in his tracks.

"I have a new set of prescription for you, Martin. It should be better than the ones before." Cornelia handed a new packet of tablets to Martin, which made him raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with the old one?"

Cornelia shrugged. "Side effects and excessive drowsiness. This one should wear off those effects better." Martin nodded and accepted the new prescriptions, before heading out the door.

"Don't forget not to rely on them too much!" Cornelia made a last reminder as Martin waved and left the center. He unconsciously heaved a huge sigh, as he walked to his bus stop. Even after he left the therapy center, Martin was unable to stop thinking about what went through him. Was he not supposed to be the most unluckiest bastard of all? Yet, now he found himself stuck in a situation between two women. It has never happened before in his life, nor did it occur to him such events would befall him. Even as he boarded the bus, his mind continued on, rewinding the events with Alice and Cornelia...

He chewed on his thumb as he thought about the decisions that he have, and the one that he have to make. His fated encounter, and his therapist advice...

Finally, he got up from the seat as the bus reached his stop.

Martin muttered to himself.

**"Fuck it."**

* * *

Ophelia shivered violently, the cold air that is blowing against her bare skin made her twitch against her restrains. The blindfold disabled her sense of sight, which in turn heightened her sense of touch. She could never anticipate Cornelia's actions, let alone her actions without seeing her. Once in a while, fingers brushed lightly against her chest, down to her torso, and every touch always sends jolts down her spine.

She could feel a wet lap against her ear, Cornelia's tongue running against it, nibbling on her earlobe while she whispered deviously and seductively.

"I want those hear your moans, Ophelia. Let them out. I want you to remember..."

Ophelia's heartbeat and breathing almost came to a stop altogether at the second request made by Cornelia. She knew exactly what she was talking about, but she was afraid to do so. It was something that she has been suppressing in the deepest, furthest corner in her heart and mind, for the longest time. Yet, it was the only reason she was here now. She remembered that night, how she came running into Cornelia's arms after the night of the incident, and the comfort and soothing of the blonde.

_"Shh... everything will be alright. I'm here. I'm here for you." Cornelia gently cooed the girl in tears, not minding them as they dropped and wet the sleeves of her shirt. Both her hands were wrapped around Ophelia, cradling her like a baby, one of her hands gently patting Ophelia's back as she comforted her. Given time, Ophelia's cries turned into sobs, and then smaller sniffles as she calmed down, until it was enough for her to face Cornelia. Her eyes were unbelievably sore, but she could see the warm and gentle face of hers clearly._

_"Don't worry, I'll help you."_

Cornelia's touch slowly accelerated from gentle to rough, the brushes from her hands became equivalent to a slithering snake around her body, and the occasional bites without warning made by Cornelia made Ophelia yelped. The marks ranged from her chest, her nipples, down to her hips and torso, even her thighs. They could all be concealed with clothing; it was as if Cornelia made sure of it. Finally her hands brushed against Ophelia's nether regions, the area that has moistened and aching with need for some time now. Cornelia ran a finger up her slick digits teasingly, and the sensation that washed over her was unlike any she has felt before for the past few hours, causing Ophelia moaned loudly and uncontrollably.

"Good, Ophelia. Your voice is beautiful. Focus on the memories, and let me hear more of it."

Beads of sweat gathered at Ophelia's forehead as Cornelia continued targeting the most sensitive area, the flashbacks of the incident recurring in her head. She could remember the night in the alley, the struggle, the violence, the pain... the way she was violated that night, it made her winced. Ophelia never saw his face, only that he was outmatched for her physically. He was ruthless with her clothes, tearing through the fabric with his strength, and he showed no sign of mercy as he did so. He was relentless. The more she tried to struggle, the more violent he became. The screams that she tried to make served no purpose as he tightened his hold around her neck, the only thing that remained was the bruises. The tears never stopped flowing, and he only continued on until he was finished, leaving her on the cold hard ground in nothing but a defiled mess.

Cornelia thrust a finger inside her, and Ophelia's moan got increasingly louder as she moved inside her. She continued to focus despite the pleasure, the events that happened after, how they ended up here.

_"C-Cornelia? Wh-what are you d-doing?" Ophelia stuttered while she asked the woman above her with uncertainty. She had her pinned to the ground, her hands pinned above her head by Cornelia's hand with her surprising strength. The fear and the anxiety were starting to strike back from the memories, building up to a panic attack._

_"Please! You're scaring me!" The desperation was slowly creeping up her voice, as she started seeing flashbacks. Instead, Cornelia gently placed a finger on Ophelia's lips, stopping any paranoia that the girl had, as she smiled, almost kindly._

_"You want to overcome those fears, don't you? You want my help, right?"_

_Tears swelled up at the corner of her eye as she watched the blonde above her in confusion. Cornelia was supposed to help her, that is true, but how does any of the current circumstances help? She was here for therapy, but right now Cornelia had her pinned onto the floor and tied up, no less. Ophelia struggled, but Cornelia was way too strong for her to resist. Without Ophelia even noticing, Cornelia had already her belt out of pants. With swift motions, she bound Ophelia's wrists with her belt, the bind tightened till she could not budge even the slightest inch._

_"Just do as I say. I'll help you with everything, Ophelia."_

_With Cornelia straddled on top of her, her hands snaked its way under her clothes and undergarments up her chest, her hand roaming all over her most private and sensitive areas. Slowly, Cornelia discard Ophelia of her clothing, and kissed her on her forehead._

** _"I'll rid you of those memories."_ **

Ophelia was moaning unbelievably loud, Cornelia thrusting her fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace. She had Ophelia straddled on her lap while she pumped in and out of her, Ophelia's hands no longer bound a few minutes ago, but the pleasure was too much for her to notice. With the other hand, Cornelia finally removed the blindfold that Ophelia had, and pressed her lips tightly onto hers. It did not take long for Ophelia to reach her climax, as she wrapped her hands and legs around Cornelia, her hands still continued to move within Ophelia as she rode out her orgasm. Their embrace remained for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow and calming down from the rush of adrenaline. Cornelia kissed Ophelia on her forehead, and whispered into her ear.

"You did well, Ophelia."


	7. Hand In Hand

For the fifth time that morning, Ophelia yawned, as she carefully poured the coffee into the cup. Emily already caught wind of Ophelia's demeanor, and she approached her.

"Ophelia? You alright?"

The younger girl almost jumped in surprise and spilled the coffee as Emily called her out, but Ophelia was lucky that her hands were steady enough to withhold the coffee machine and the cup.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine." Ophelia stammered a quick response, hiding her fatigue, but her expressions, especially the darken circles near her eyes were dead giveaways.

"You seem kinda tired. Haven't got enough sleep?" Emily made sure to sound as gentle as possible. She did not want Ophelia to mistake her concern for any strict supervision. She does her best to look out for her colleagues and their well-being, which was why they favored her presence so much.

"That is.. It's n-nothing! I just watched too much TV last night, t-that is all!"

Emily chuckled at Ophelia's obvious excuse, which anyone would have been able to see right through it.

"If you really need a break, just let me or the others know, alright? I will be taking leave in the afternoon, but I don't want you stressing yourself too much." Emily gently pat Ophelia on her shoulder. "Can't have you collapsing on my watch."

Ophelia smiled at Emily's kindness and care. She was thankful and grateful for her concern, and in a way, these affections reminded her of... Cornelia. Memories of the events that happened last night intruded her mind yet again, and her cheeks were starting to burn and flush red.

"Are you sure you're okay? Now your face is turning red."

Ophelia felt her own burning cheeks with her hand, and shook her head profusely, her speech in a stammering mess again.

"N-no! I mean yes! Yes, I'm okay!"

Emily smiled, and return to her own work. Yet, even on her own tasks, Emily made sure to keep a watchful eye out for Ophelia, ensuring that the girl was as alright as she claimed to be. Ophelia remained as she was throughout the afternoon, much to the relief of Emily, before she left the cafe that afternoon, but not before tasking one of her colleagues to continue keeping a watch for Ophelia.

Ophelia continued preparing the cups of coffee and tea, until she heard the bell hung on the top of the door as it swings open, and she turned around automatically to greet the customer in response.

"Welcome to Caph-"

Ophelia eye's widened as she witnessed the customer waltzing into the cafe, smiling pleasantly at her. Her heartbeat accelerated as the customer approached the counter.

"H-hi, Corne..."

Before Ophelia could greet her, Cornelia gestured a finger at her lips, silencing Ophelia as she winked.

"Hi! Can I have a slice of angel frosting chocolate cake and a cup of cappuccino, please?" Cornelia took her order, and Ophelia had no choice but to follow along with whatever Cornelia was playing. "Thank you! please have a seat..." Ophelia gestured to Cornelia for her to take a seat, and Cornelia strolled towards a booth at the corner. It made Ophelia anxious yet ecstatic at the same time, for it was Cornelia who was visiting her. Ophelia was extra careful and focused with Cornelia's order, making sure that the cake was cut and placed on the plate neatly, and that the cappuccino was well-brewed. With Cornelia's order ready, Ophelia brought it over to Cornelia who was watching her throughout.

"Here's your cake and cappuccino. Enjoy!" Cornelia beamed as Ophelia carefully placed the orders.

"You're so fast and efficient!" Cornelia praised Ophelia, and the barista blushed. "Th-thank you!" Ophelia could almost hear her voice squeaked, and the red on her face deepened further.

"But I wonder..." Cornelia's smile slowly turned into a foreboding smirk, as she retrieved something from her coat pocket, which eventually revealed to be a tiny remote. When Ophelia noticed what it was, her heart almost stopped before it pounded rapidly as Cornelia flipped the switch of the remote. Ophelia's knees buckled, and she almost collapsed like a rag doll onto the floor have she not hold onto the table of the booth in time. The waves of vibrations emitting and rocking at the core of her nether regions was enough to send Ophelia in a dizzy array, as she focused to stand upright.

The small pellet that Cornelia has insisted for Ophelia to put it right where it was this morning before she left for work vibrated vigorously, sending waves after waves of pleasure throughout her body, and even focusing to stand still was a trouble itself. Thankfully, the device itself did not emit audible noise, so that was one of the evidence that Ophelia need not cover for being a pervert. Ophelia looked around the cafe, and found that all her colleagues were busy attending to their work, and the customers were mostly engrossed in their own food and conversations to notice, much to her relief.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Only one voice managed to intrude on her hazy state of mind, as she slowly turned to Cornelia, who had a worried expression on her face now, a masquerade that Cornelia could so quickly change.

Ophelia mustered a smile weakly and nodded. "I'm... I'm fine..." Those words by Ophelia were literally breathed out in between muffled moans, as she turned away from the table and tried to walk back to the counter, which she found the action to be worse. The friction caused by the motion from walking added on to the pleasure that burst from between her legs. She almost dragged her feet as she made her way over, gripping onto the edge of the counter as soon as she reached. Ophelia focused her mind on something else instead, brewing coffee, cleaning up the tables, bringing the orders to the customers, but the harder she tried to resist the vibrations, the more pleasurable the waves become. Her entire body was shivering, and occasionally she glanced at Cornelia, who was watching her intently while she enjoyed the cake. She could feel her predatory eyes on her, and Ophelia knew that Cornelia was savoring every moment of her misery. For that afternoon, Ophelia avoided serving as the cashier as much as possible, but she was doing none of the chores right.

"Ophelia, you alright?" One of her colleagues tapped Ophelia lightly on the shoulder, and she almost collapsed onto the floor, a moan barely escaped from her mouth.

"H-huh? Oh yeah... I-I'm... fine..." The sentence formed was barely coherent, and she hoped that her colleague have not found out.

"You sure? I called you out for a couple times, but... you weren't responsive. Plus your face looks pretty red and all."

Ophelia tried her best to smile. She was shivering, especially from the lower half of her body, but she managed. "...I j-just... n-need some... rest, that's all..."

Her colleague smiled. "Well I came to tell you just that. It's your break time. Go on, you deserve the rest."

Ophelia felt the burden lifted from her shoulders as she nodded and thanked her colleague weakly, before staggering past her college and towards the exit of the cafe. She did not even care how she looked like or how she was behaving right now; she just needed to get out of the cafe and find some... release. As soon as Cornelia noticed Ophelia making a beeline for the exit, she got up from her seat, and approached the exit, staging a coincidence. Seeing that Ophelia could barely muster her strength, she pushed open the door for her and the both of them left the cafe. Cornelia went ahead and gestured for Ophelia to follow her, and the girl simply complied.

By the time they reached their destination, Ophelia was already clutching onto Cornelia's arms for support. Their destination was Cornelia's sedan, parked at the back of an alley where no one ever passes the area. Cornelia opened the door to the back of the car and signaled for Ophelia to enter, and the girl did as she was told. As soon as Ophelia got on the seat, Cornelia slammed the door close, and pounced on the girl twitching with desire for release, pinning her down on the car seat. Cornelia wasted no time in discarding Ophelia of her clothes, her hands roaming freely around the girl's bare body as her lust-filled gaze stayed fixated on her. Finally, her hand reached the source of this entire situation, the vibrating pellet that had the girl trembling and aching.

"You want this, don't you?" Cornelia teased the girl just a little more, smirking as her hands fluttered about her inner thighs. Ophelia could no longer speak a proper sentence, and she nodded, begging for Cornelia to set her free of the never ending teasing. Cornelia's reached for the pellet within Ophelia, her fingers moving around delicately, which made Ophelia moan at even the slightest movement. Once she had a hold of the source of vibration within her, Cornelia yanked the pellet out, and a loud gasp came from Ophelia at the sudden surge of pleasure. Cornelia waved the pellet coated with Ophelia's fluids in front of her.

"Look at you. Is this all for me?" Ophelia could not turn to face Cornelia as the therapist teased her further, the red on her face turning deeper. Cornelia chuckled from her reaction, before she brought up her index and middle finger and licked it, before she thrust it into Ophelia's still sensitive region without warning. Cornelia did not bother going slow either, as her fingers went in and out of Ophelia at an unforgiving pace. Cornelia freed her hand that were binding Ophelia's wrists together, and instead held her head to kiss her. Cornelia took in every breath that Ophelia had, and by the time they break away, Ophelia reached her climax, her body twitching at Cornelia's every touch, gasping and panting desperately for air. Her hair and body was in a sweaty mess, and the smell of sex was strong. Now satisfied, Ophelia leaned on Cornelia to rest, who was now stroking her hair gently. They still have forty minutes to spare until Ophelia's break was over, and Cornelia wondered to herself what she could come up with next.

* * *

Martin sat at the bench of the bus stop, waiting patiently for the girl in his dreams to arrive. He had already missed a bus, but it was his routine now, to wait for her before they head home together. It did not matter how long he had to wait or how many buses he missed; as long as he got to see her, that is enough for her. Maybe she is the one he has been waiting for his entire life. Maybe she is his saving grace.

"Beep!"

Martin almost drifted off to sleep until he was awoken by the horn from a gray sedan. It took a few seconds before it processed in his mind: he recognized the vehicle. The tinted windows of the sedan slid down, revealing the face of the person he dreaded seeing right now.

"Martin!" Cornelia called out, and when Martin acknowledge her appearance, she waved at him gleefully. Martin could feel himself panicking. The presence of the eccentric and whimsical psychiatrist was not good for Martin, considering her recent advances, which are becoming increasingly frequent, stands as an obstacle between him and the person he has been waiting to meet.

"Need a lift?" Cornelia called out from inside her car, despite his attempt to ignore her.

"No, I'm good!" It was lucky for Martin that there was no one else around the area. The way they were exchanging conversations almost seemed barbaric. Cornelia drove ahead of the bus stop, and for a second, Martin thought he was relieved of her heart-stopping antics, only to find out that she has completely stopped the engine and personally got out of the car herself. This was worse.

The blonde sat next to Martin on the bench. "You're declining a free ride? Too much money to spend? Or..."

Cornelia rest one of her hands on Martin's lap, and leaned in close to whisper.

_"You're waiting for someone?"_

Martin moved away on instinct, catching sight of Cornelia's rather sinister smirk. She was seeing right through him, but he chose to remained silent.

"Well, I guess we'll know in about a minute." Cornelia was looking at something else from a distance, and Martin turned to the object that has caught her attention.

The bus was arriving.

Martin's heart accelerated faster as it got nearer. It was clear that Cornelia was not moving until he does, and that would mean being seen with Cornelia by Alice should he choose to miss the bus, which would definitely cause problems for their relationship. Or he could go off now, leaving Alice by herself. Either of the choices meant damages to his relationship with Alice. Such was the circumstance that Cornelia had cunningly forced him into. Martin's mind ran in all sort sorts of direction, the voices in his mind screaming to engulf him, yet he remained on the bench, his hand that held into a fist tightened even further till his knuckles turn white. The bus was already here, stopped and its door opened, waiting for any passengers to board it. He could just make a break for it now, run into the bus and be free of this torture, yet he remained seated on the bench. Once the last of its passenger alighted from the bus, the doors closed, and it drove off.

Martin could feel the smirk from the blonde next to her as the bus drove away from the bus stop.

"So. How long have you been waiting for Alice?"

Cornelia seemingly interrogated Martin, who was becoming increasingly irritated.

"It's none of your business. If I want to wait here till the sun goes down, then I will."

Cornelia ran her hand on Martin's lap seductively now as she spoke. "All for an empty response? You deserve better than that, Martin. Besides, there are other things we can do too..." Those words that came from Cornelia acted almost like a venom, spreading and infecting his mind. It was so tempting, and it does not help that her hand were running along his inner thigh, and the occasional accidental brush against his crotch was adding a mixed wave of pleasure to his arousal.

"You know, maybe it wasn't Alice you were waiting for after all. It was me." The whisper came like an arrow through Martin, and he briefly slapped Cornelia's hand away and stood up. Without a word, Martin started making his way home on foot, never turning back to the psychiatrist who still sat on the bench.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you?" Her calls falls on deaf ears, as Martin continued walking further and further. Cornelia could not help but chuckle, as she licked her lips.

"Oh... you're just so much fun, Martin."

Martin threw his bag all the way across the end of the room with all his strength after he slammed the door of his apartment close. His mind was driving his nuts. Not that he wasn't already, but it was worse this time. Anger, arousal, bitterness, frustration... he was feeling it all. There was nothing else but Alice and Cornelia on his mind, and the both of them performing... acts on him.

With the arousal building up on him, he rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower, the water pouring down on him as his hand rapidly worked on the arousal on his loins. All the dirtiest acts and deeds flashed through his mind as he did it, until the release which made him see white. Slowly, he collapsed on the ground of the shower, with the water still running down on him, but it was remorse and guilt that came with it. This was all her fault.

"Listen, Alice. I'm so, so sorry that I left yesterday. I was... simply so tired yesterday, I had to go back home early to rest." Martin tried his best to explain to Alice during lunch the next day, hoping that the blonde would understand. Of course, there was a chunk of details that Martin left out, the lies used to hide the exchange with his therapist. Alice simply chuckled at Martin's remorseful explanation, and she held Martin's hand firmly.

"Hey, everything's alright. I'm not mad, in fact I'm relieved that you went home without me. I had to work overtime yesterday, and in any case, it was my fault I didn't let you know."

Martin felt the burden lifted off him, and the worry fading away from Alice's respond. He let out a huge sigh.

"Thank you so much, Alice. I... You don't know how much your understanding means to me. Truly."

She chuckled again at Martin's humble thanks, and Alice seized the opportunity to tease him instead.

"Well... since you've asked... why don't you and I have dinner after work? Your treat."

It was Martin's turn to smile. She has given him the chance, the signal that he has been waiting for, and this was it. Without hesitation, Martin accepted Alice's proposition and the two traded gaze into the other's eyes, before they returned to work after lunch.

Just like before, Martin's heart would not rest. For the remaining time he had at work, he could not focus on the job. The only thing that was on his mind were Alice, Alice and Alice. Where would they go in the evening? What will they talk about then? How would she react? Countless unanswered questions rose through his head, nothing else was even worth his concentration that afternoon. Time seems to work against him as well, as it crawled at a snail's pace. Once the digital clock on his desk flashed the number six at the hour hand, Martin cleared his desk and dashed out of the office ignoring the stares that went by on his way to the meeting place. The feelings came all at once: excitement, anticipation, anxiety, worry.

When he saw the blonde already waiting for him at the atrium, all he could feel was delight, and the grin on his face just would not stop showing. Alice smiled as she noticed Martin approaching her.

"You're that happy to see me?"

"Well, can't say that I'm not. Shall we?"

Alice nodded. Together, the two had the time of their lives as they made their way to a fine dining restaurant under Martin's lead. Alice was amazed and in awe by the decor of the place, and Martin couldn't help but feel accomplished and a little proud of himself. They took some time browsing the menu, before they placed their orders, and very coincidentally both of their orders turned out to be of the same choice and preference. The both of them couldn't help but giggle at that.

The two resumed their little chat before their food arrived, and they for Martin, it was easily the most delicious meal that he had in a long time. They finished their meal quickly, both at the same time, and the two continued to stay and relax, enjoying their glasses of wine.

"Well, I must say, Martin, this meal has been a wonderful one. I thank you for that." Alice raised her glass of wine, and Martin reached his for a toast. The setting was just so perfect and romantic, Martin just could not help but be in the mood. He tapped his fingers on the table, as he try to find his feelings, the courage, and the words for it.

"Y-y'know, Alice..." Martin muttered, but Alice still caught wind of his voice.

"Yeah?"

Martin swallowed. He had Alice's full attention. There was no going back now.

"I know... we haven't met for a long time, but..." Martin paused, his voice caught in his throat, as he tried to think of the next few words to say.

"But..?" Alice's eyebrow raised, and Martin started to panic. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"It's just that, I-I... I'm really... I have feelings for you, Alice."

Alice's eyes widened, and Martin held his breath at her response. There was a brief silence between them, but Martin noticed Alice's face slowly flushing to a hue of red. Alice smiled, as she tried to wipe the stains of wine she nearly choked on from her mouth.

"W-well! That was certainly unexpected!" Alice let out a short cute chuckle, but the red on her face only becomes brighter by the minute.

"How... how long did you have feelings for me for..?" It was Alice's turn to become shy now, as she hesitantly asked Martin.

Martin scratched the back of his head. "Just about... the moment I met you. I don't know how, but the day we met at the bus stop, I've always felt a connection with you, like you understand me like no one else does, and... you're just so beautiful."

Alice smiled at Martin's compliments, and her eyes gazed into his; her expression turned seductive.

"Thank you. Well, you're quite a handsome man yourself, Martin."

Martin swallowed again. He could feel the heat on his cheeks.

"Really?"

Alice chuckled. She reached her hand out on the table and held onto Martin's.

"What I meant is... **I like you too, Martin.**"

Martin's eyes widened. He did it. His smile could not help but widened, as he return the hold on her hand, and the two gazed into each other's eyes for a long while, taking in and enjoying the feeling of this moment.

"I guess... this makes this our first date, huh?"

Martin chuckled as he nodded.

"Yeah."

Their loving moment was only interrupted by Martin's phone buzzing on the table.

**[Cornelia]**

Martin briefly rejected the call, and returned his attention to Alice.


	8. The Answer Is Her Name Within

The black sedan pulled up at the scene, dozens of police already surrounding the area. The two men got out of their car at the same time, and entered the area, surveying the scene.

"It's the same fucking guy?" Perceival asked one of the officers on the scene, and he nodded.

"Seems like. Might wanna head in and see for yourselves, sir."

Perceival shook his head, and resumed scrutinizing the scene, before heading into the house. James was already in there, investigating the body on the floor. It was another female, her clothes nearly torn to shreds, the blood oozing from the fatal wound on her torso almost drying up. The smell was strong and odorous. The house was similar to the previous murders; the furniture broken or in a mess; signs of struggles as usual. The investigation turned up with the same result as usual, DNA extracted from the victim, the same events that took place, same patterns of murder.

As usual, Perceival returned to the car to wait for James, who only returns thirty to forty minutes later.

"Can't believe we actually let this guy got away for another month again."

"He won't this time Lieutenant." James firmly stated, and Perceival shot James a questioning look. James reached from his pocket and held out a badge to Perceival, the badge itself inscribes the logo of an insurance company.

"The victim doesn't work at this company, no. She doesn't live with anyone else either."

Perceival stroked his chin slowly as James explained.

"So you're saying..."

"That the suspect works there." James finished Perceival's sentence before he could. He buckled up his seat belt. "We're going there tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

* * *

The phone on his desk buzzed again, and Martin sighed. He rejected the call without a glance, knowing full well who it was. Cornelia has been calling him endlessly for almost an entire month now, and he has also played his part in avoiding her. He has also made it a point not to go to her therapy sessions, ever since he has been sleeping well, sometimes with a special someone in his bed. Alice and Martin has been on a full on relationship now ever since that day, and from time to time, Alice would drop by Martin's apartment to visit. While it was rather small, Alice was rather welcoming about his habitat, dubbing it as being 'cozy'.

Martin flipped through the stack of paperwork, annoyed by the time he had to spend on work. All he ever did look forward to now was spending his time with Alice, and that doesn't come easy. He found it strange too, how the blonde would end up not contacting him at all randomly, disappearing entirely for a day until the next time when he sees her, which she usually explains her overtime work or her 'appointments'. Martin made extra effort to not be too possessive of her, for he fears her departure from his life. It did not help too, as he realized his colleagues starting to isolate themselves from him, and sometimes their faces shot him rather quizzical looks.

Martin needed her more than anything right now, and he had no idea what he would do without her.

Martin nearly had a heart attack when he entered the pantry, the area filled by a parade of police officers. They were patrolling the area, almost seemingly looking for something or someone, and some of the co-workers - even his boss - were even being questioned. Any thoughts about Alice were pushed aside for now, as the scene made him raised questions in his head. He felt the pressure rising within him when one of the officers noticed his presence, and started to approach him. Martin took in deep breaths.

_Relax, you've done nothing wrong._

"Hey there, Sir. Sorry to bother you this morning." The man called out to him. He was not wearing uniforms like those patrolling and surveying the area, implying that he must have some ranking than those police officers. He retrieved his badge from his coat and flashed it to Martin. "Lieutenant Perceival Tibalt from state police. We're investigating the recent murders in the town, I'm sure you've heard of them."

Martin's mind traced back to the brutal murders of a few women that he saw on television. It was truly horrible.

"...I've seen it on the news, yeah."

Perceival nodded. "We've traced the suspect to your company, unfortunately, and just wanna ask a few questions."

Martin swallowed. Though he did not have anything to do with it, he was still nervous.

"Sure, yeah."

"Where were you the night before, at the time of eleven-thirty?"

Martin thought about yesterday. It was one of the days he actually did not get to see Alice at all, and he had gone home by himself. At the time being, he was probably at home, surfing the web, browsing rather pointless contents.

"I was at home, sir, in my apartment. I came home straight from work."

Perceival stared at him straight, as though he was suspecting Martin of the recount he has given.

"...Alright. What were you doing at the time of twelve thirty?" Perceival asked again, this time in a more stern voice and demeanor.

"...I was already asleep at that time sir. In my apartment."

Perceival seemed more annoyed than anything, and he retrieved a photo from the pocket of his jacket. "You know what this is?" He flashed it for Martin's inspection. It was a badge that they issued to everyone on their first day at the company. Martin nodded.

"..Yeah. I got mine right here." He showed his badge pinned to the shoulder of his shirt, and Perceival examined it for a while. One he was done, Perceival finally let up, and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Alright. Thanks for your cooperation." He gestured for Martin to go, and Martin found himself relieved from the tension of his situation, his hand resting on his chest to calm his pounding heart. He sighed to himself, as he poured coffee into his mug with shaky hands, before returning to his desk.

* * *

Perceival took a cup of coffee for himself and sat down at the pantry, where James already was.

"You better be right about this, 'cause we're making a scene here."

"I am." James answered briefly without taking his eyes off someone. Perceival noticed the serious tone James had, and caught on to his partner's demeanor.

"...You've got something?"

James nodded, and gestured with his eyes to the person he was staring at. Perceival turned his James's attention of interest; an employee leaving the pantry in a hurry, brushing past the police on the scene and never turning back to the pantry.

"Mark Keery. Guy worked here for eight years as an executive, lived here in this town since forever, yet claims he knows nothing of this murder. That's the first I've heard from the people living here."

Perceival sipped on his coffee loudly, as if he cared nothing about what anything James said. "Everyone in this town has a problem with their fucking head."

"Claimed he went to the bar yesterday and got so hammered that he couldn't remember a thing. But..." Ignoring Perceival's remark, James retrieved the badge from his coat pocket as he explained. "Guy flipped his shit as soon as he saw this. Started being dodgy and all, and guess what? He didn't have one too."

Listening to James's deductions, Perceival got serious too, as he put down the cup and observed the man who entered the office. His voiced became leveled with seriousness as well. "So you're certain that's our man?"

James shook his head. "Not yet. Still need more ground to cover, but I think i have that covered."

Perceival turned to James in confusion. "What're you gonna do?"

* * *

"It was truly terrifying, seeing that many police in the office." Alice almost trembled as she recalled on her account of her encounter with the investigation team at the office. Turns out, she was interrogated some time during her work too, and it truly frightened her as much as it did for Martin. Martin tugged at her hand, and smiled at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Alice. You and me both. As long as I'm here..." Martin pulled Alice into an embrace, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll never let you get hurt."

Alice smiled at Martin's comforting reassurance, and Martin opened the door to his apartment. Without hesitation, Alice fell onto the couch like a ragdoll, as she sighed after a long day's work.

"Need a drink?" Martin asked as he opened the refrigerator after setting aside his bag, and Alice nodded profusely.

"Please. I'm parched."

Martin grabbed two bottles of cider and set it on the coffee table. He was just about to open the bottle for Alice before the sound of knocking interrupted them. Martin and Alice stared at each other in confusion, the thought of who it was on both of their minds. Martin was sure he was not expecting any guests at this hour either.

There was a few more knocks before the visitor finally spoke.

"Martin? It's me, Cornelia."

Martin's heart stopped and sank from the sound and identification of the blonde. This was bad. The entire situation was hell on earth for Martin, and it didn't help that Alice was here in his apartment.

"Cornelia? Who's Cornelia?" Alice asked as she shot Martin a questioning look, and the knot in his stomach tightened. He could not breathe, at least properly.

"A-Alice, go to my room... and stay quiet. Don't come out until I say so." His hands were shaking as he tried to help Alice up from the couch, but she it made her even more confused, and her response in return was even more questions.

"What? Why? Who is this person?"

Cornelia was knocking again, and calling Martin out again. There was no way she will leave until she has seen Martin in the flesh, he was sure of it.

"Just do as I say!" Martin snapped out loud, and Alice was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Without another word, Alice went into his room, her expression transitioning into that of a worried and fearful one, which made Martin remorseful of his actions. He would definitely have to make it up for her later, but right now he had to divert his attention to the relentless woman outside.

As expected, Cornelia stood there as he opened the door, and she had a relieved smile when he did.

"Oh you had me worried sick, Martin. What happened to you?"

Martin shot Cornelia the dirtiest glare he could give. "What do you want?"

"You haven't been coming to your sessions, you would not answer my messages, my calls, so I was worried something might have happened to you!" Cornelia cried out in desperation, almost pleading with Martin. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Cornelia tried to open the door from her end and let herself in, but Martin was quick to push her back and held defense on the door. Martin's defensive demeanor only served to made Cornelia even more concerned, as she read into the message that Martin did not want her in into his home.

"Martin, what's wrong?" Her tone was much softer than before now, extremely careful too, almost afraid that it would break him. "I heard you shouting in your house just now... Is everything okay?"

Martin swallowed nervously. There was no hiding the fact that he shouted at Alice just a few minutes earlier. Her presence has more or less been acknowledged.

"I'm fine... Everything's alright. I'm okay already, doc. I don't need to go to therapy anymore. See you." Martin was about to close the door until Cornelia pushed the door open, suppressing Martin from closing it.

"No, you're not! What makes you think you are?"

When that question was asked, he could only remain silent. She was right about that however, there has been no indication that he has already recovered from his illness, but what made him thought so? Martin's mind wandered back to the woman that is currently in his room. Was it because of...

Cornelia scanned Martin's facial expression, and her eyes widened upon her realization. "Alice? Is she here?"

Martin's heartbeat picked up the pace instantly. "N-No, she's not!"

"Alice made you feel that you're alright, is that it? Did you tell her? About your condition?"

"Sh-shut up..."

"Martin, I told you, I am the only one for you. I am here because I understand you, and I love you! You know your own feelings within you too!"

"Shut up!"

Martin slammed the door shut, resting both his hands on the door while his head hung low. Everything was in a mess. How did it all end up like this? There was no longer any sound coming from the other side of the door, but he froze when he noticed the shadow of the figure that stood behind him. Martin turned around to see Alice, standing door, staring at him, with tears swelling up her red eyes.

"A-Alice..."

"What condition was she talking about..?"

Martin was panicking at this point. Alice found out about everything. The very thing that he has been going through to hide from her all came rushing out like a tidal wave, and Martin struggled to find the words for Alice.

"Alice... it's nothing..."

"Still lying to me, I see." Her voice cracked as she shut down Martin's denial. There was nothing but pain all over her expression and voice.

"Alice please, i-"

"And that girl out there, I guess she understands you better than I do, huh?"

"That's not true, she's just an obsessive psycho, me...she... I-I had nothing to do with her!" Words were scrambled just as his mind was. It was useless, nothing was getting through to Alice right now, not in his current state. Alice shook her head.

"So for this entire time, I've been dating a stranger."

With that, Alice grabbed her bag and went straight for the door. Martin tried his best to hold her back, pulling her by the hand and wrapping both his arms around her, but Alice pushed Martin hard onto the floor. There was remorse in her eyes when she did that, but Alice did not hesitate when she ripped the door open and ran out.

"Alice!" Martin called out desperately, and picked himself before he scrambled out of his apartment, not bothering to close the front door.

'I can still fix this. I have to find her and fix this.'

The voice in his head repeated the chant over and over as he ran past the corridors and down to the lobby, in search of the blonde, but she was already nowhere in sight. He called her out repeatedly, as if she would just appear out of magic, but all he had in return were stares that he could care less about. Martin sprinted to the bus stop; the last place left that she could still be there, before she vanish from his life completely. Tears were streaming down his face as he made his way to the bus stop, but it was too late.

No sign of Alice, no one at all, nothing.

All he could do was kneel down and smash his fist on the ground repeatedly in pain, anger and grief, every emotion that he has felt from before running through the blood stream in his veins. It was all her damn fault, that bitch-

"Was it worth it? Chasing after nothing?"

Martin turned to see the blonde staring down at him with her arms folded, emotionless. He was seething with rage just from the sight of her, his mouth foaming as he growled out like a rabid dog.

"You... This is all your fault, you fucking bitch!"

Martin lunged at her in an attempt to wrap his hands around her neck and strangle the life out of her, but her reflexes were nimble. With a swift motion, Cornelia dodged Martin's attack, and with her left hand, chopped the side of his neck, which left him collapsing onto the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Cornelia easily debilitated Martin, as he held onto his neck, shaken, while Cornelia knelt down to look him in the eye. He showed signs of fear, fear of Cornelia. She smirked at the sight of that, a smirk that even Martin found it to be too sinister.

"I wasn't too certain myself, but you have all but clarified my doubts. A forbidden love is it? So this is how you project your desires."

Cornelia held Martin's chin to ensure that he looked at her, even after he resisted to.

"I didn't leave. I was at the door, Martin. I didn't stop you."

Martin had no idea what Cornelia was talking about, but the tension and his fear of her only accelerated when she stroke his face and his hair gently; a far contrast of what she did earlier and the situation she has forced him into. Yet, he could do nothing to retaliate, as he continued to cough and gasp for air from Cornelia's attack. She was truly unpredictable.

"_You love me, Martin._ It's the only reason you chase after... her."

"...Fuck you." It was all Martin could manage out in his raspy voice, but Cornelia only chuckled.

"You do want to, Martin. I can see the lust within you."

Finally, Cornelia stood up, brushed the dust of her hands and adjusted her coat.

"We made a deal, Martin. I'm hoping you will keep up your end of the deal. See you soon, most preferably at the center."

Cornelia prepared to board the bus, before she stopped and turned to Martin.

"Oh and... **let's hope you don't see her again.**"

She smirked as she left Martin with that ominous message, before she boarded the bus. There was nothing Martin could do, except watch helplessly as the bus drove off. He rubbed his neck, still sore from the assault, as he picked himself up from the mess.


	9. Day Worker, Night Menace

He fiddled with his thumb nervously, his legs just could not stop shaking. He stared at her with anxiousness, anticipating an answer or an advise. All she continued to do was browsing through her phone, paying no mind and attention to him.

"So... what do you think I should do?" He cleared his throat and almost lost his voice as he asked her, to clear the worry off his chest. He finally caught her attention when she turned to him.

Cornelia only stared at him while he asked anxiously, her eyelids almost half-lidded, and her head rested against her arms on the arm chair. She remained that way for a few minutes, before she finally sighed. "Do you see what's happening to you? You're feeling fear, guilt."

"But I killed all those women! They will find out, sooner or later!" The desperation in his voice was to the point of hysterical, almost begging her for a way out of the mess he found himself in. "You advised me on this, you're supposed to help me out!"

Cornelia shook her head. I can't help you, but maybe I can help him.

"You're gonna help Markus? He's just an insane murderer!" He sound as if he was blaming her now.

"Why don't we ask him?" Cornelia questioned, and she flashed an obscene image of a woman on her phone to him. His eyes widened as he saw it, and he stayed that way for a while until his lips transfigured to a wide, creepy grin, the pupils of his eyes turning upwards before it turned back to Cornelia, like a man possessed.

"Hey there, Connie. What can I do ya for?" The pitch of his tone lowered several levels, and his manner of speech turned a wide contrast from before. Cornelia remained unfazed by his change in demeanor. Instead, she got up from her seat, and started to pace around the arm chair he was seated on, massaging his shoulders as he did so.

"Hey, Markus. Seems like Mark doesn't have the courage you have to deal with his problems."

Markus snickered. "He was always a pussy."

Cornelia chuckled at his remark, before she continued.

"Well, as long as you can keep Mark quiet, I can help you out."

"Surreee. Go on, darling."

Cornelia paced around and back to her seat, sipping on the glass of wine that she had on the table.

"You're still seeking vengeance against those women, yes?"

Markus nodded slowly. "Of course."

"Well, I knew I told you to do it once every month, and besides the fact that you could not wait any longer..." Cornelia turned to the calendar and flipped through it, her eyes glancing through the several dates of appointments, before they turned back to Markus.

"I want you to do it again this month, Markus."

"Why is that?" Despite asking a question, Markus's Cheshire smile remained plastered on his face like a mask.

"They're onto you. They would not be expecting another strike this month, so you hit them where they least expect. Besides..."

She smirked as she tossed a pair of female undergarment towards Markus. He caught it with his hand, and breathes in it, inhaling the scent.

"It's running through your blood isn't it?"

Markus took a long while before he returned from his high, like he just consumed a heavy dosage of drug. His grin still remained, as he gazed at Cornelia.

"You know it."

Cornelia passed Markus a glass of wine she just poured, and together they had a toast. Within minutes of sipping on the wine, Markus passed out on the arm chair.

When he came to hours later, Cornelia was already dressing up and ready to leave the center for home. Noticing the stirrings of Markus, Cornelia turned her attention to him.

"You've slept for hours, Mark. The center is closing. Time to go home."

Mark stared at Cornelia more confused than he was when he came here.

"How did it... D-Did it work? What happen?"

Cornelia opened the door to the exit of the therapist center and gestured for him to leave.

"What about the police? Will I get caught?" The questions only served to annoy Cornelia, and she cut him short of his questions.

"Don't worry. Markus will know what to do. I will see you again for the next session."

Mark could only stoop his head low in disappointment, trying to keep his balance when he stood up, the drug in his drink still wavering while he staggered out of the room, Cornelia patiently waited and watched as he did so.

"Good night, Mark. Be careful. Make sure you're not followed."

* * *

James waited within the sedan patiently, his attention stay fixated on the rear view mirror, watching the passer-by, and the employees entering and exiting the building. Perceival yawned out loud; he was practically bored out of his soul, having nothing to do besides staying on the car since morning, browsing the internet of of its meaningless contents, smoking, taking several short naps. All this stake out just to watch on an employee of a company, and this has been going on for an entire week.

"This might be the smartest or the dumbest thing I ever did in my entire fucking life..." Perceival sighed as he stretched. "And I've got to be the biggest fucking idiot to do this for this long."

"Trust me, Lieutenant." James answered without turning away from the mirror. "We're on the right track. You just gotta be patient. He's gonna do it again within a month. We just have to be there when he does it."

"...And if you're wrong?"

James hesitated. "Then I'll buy you a meal, our partnership ends and... revoke my badge."

Perceival rolled his eyes at his exaggeration. Instead, he decided to strike up a conversation with his partner instead, a rare opportunity occurring through their entire partnership. "How did you ended up in this shitfest? In homicide investigations, I meant."

James turned away from the mirror and to Perceival, his eyebrow raising. He was surprised, that it was Perceival himself who was initiating the conversation. It was indeed a too rare of an occasion to pass up.

"I was in narcotics. Bust up drug busts in neighborhoods, shops, clubs, mansions... you name it. Was doing good, until an incident back at Mason Drive."

Perceival listened attentively to James for once, processing his recount. "Wait, that shootout incident? You were involved?"

James nodded. "We were unprepared. Dealers turns out to be a syndicate affiliation, and found the snitch early. We turned up to a firing squad with ballistic vests and military grade rifles."

Perceival swallowed. It was his first time hearing James's side of the story, and it was, to say the least, shocking.

"Barely made it out alive, but my brother got shot." James continued on, but he remained calm throughout. "Sometimes... I didn't know if I should be be killed that day, but I know his death was my fault. I brought him into that line of career, after all."

Perceival stared at James, mixed feelings going through his chest and mind. In James's defense, he never really asked much about him, his background or his past, but he had tried; that he has noticed. It was on him that he always pushed James away, putting on a grouchy attitude all the time, especially towards him. He has not been fair to James. In fact, this was how he has been acting ever since she passed on.

"Well you heard my side of story. Now it's yours, Lieutenant."

Perceival rolled his eyes and turned away from James, pretending to look outside the window to avoid any contact with James.

"I've got no story. We're not sharing anything here, I only asked you a question."

James sighed. "Listen, I'm not trying to be your friend or anything, but I'm just saying you've gotta move on." He sounded genuinely frustrated with Perceival, yet he tried his best to keep his temper under control. After almost a year, he has trained his temperament, thanks to the difficult partner next to him.

"Look, I've be-"

Before Perceival could start his rebuttal, James shushed him, interrupting his speech as he nudged Perceival to turn his attention to the figure exiting the building. It was the same man that James questioned that morning, the subject that they have been on watch since last week. Perceival turned on the engine of the sedan, and stepped on the pedal slowly with their headlights off, following the suspect's route. His destination was a bus stop, as usual, and he sat on a bench, waiting until the bus arrived.

"Alright, follow that bus."

"Hold on." Perceival pointed at the bus stop, and there he was, still sitting on the bench.

"The fuck is he doing? Doesn't he always take that bus?"

"Means we're onto something." James stated without turning his eyes away from the man. The duo remained as long as the man did, and the only time he started to board the bus was nearly three hours later, almost at midnight. Perceival drove the sedan after the bus, tailing its route. There were no signs of the man alighting from the bus, until it stopped at a neighborhood bus stop. The man alighted after a woman, and slowly without her awareness, he was following her from a distance.

"Seems like he's got a target."

James retrieved the pistol from his holster and cocked the gun, in preparation for any confrontation or emergency. The two watched as the man started picking up the pace when she stopped at the door of what seems to be her house, and as soon as she opened the door, the man came from her back and pushed her into the house as he barged in, slamming the door behind him.

"He's gonna kill her! Move!"

The door of the sedan practically flew open as James sprinted towards the house, and Perceival called in for reinforcements using the walkie-talkie. James prepared his pistol as he stood by the door, awaiting for Perceival to take his position. There were already sounds of screaming and struggles, furniture being pushed and footsteps all around the house. Right after Perceival arrived at the entrance of the house with his revolver, the kicked the door open on the count of three, and they pointed their firearms into the house simultaneously.

The living room was already a wreck by then, furniture being thrown around the room, but there was no sign of blood yet. The duo maneuvered around the house cautiously, until a scream came from upstairs. They traced the source of the sound to the second floor of the house, where the suspect and potential victim was finally sighted. The man had the woman pinned to the ground, her clothes torn and ragged, tears running down her face, ruining her make-up. He had a knife pointed towards her eye.

"This is what you get, for looking at me like that. This is what you get for rejecting me!"

"Freeze! Drop the weapon!" In an instant, both the man and woman turned to Perceival right after his order, the knife just mere inches away from her eye. His expression were quick to transition from a creepy grin into a shocked one. "I said drop the weapon!" Perceival yelled again.

The man froze for a minute or so. With quick reflexes, he threw the knife towards Perceival, catching off guard when the knife scraped the side of his arms and he dropped his revolver on the floor. Instantly, the man headed for the window, and he vaulted out of the house from there, barely missing the few shots from James's pistol. Without hesitation, James followed suit, jumping out of the window, on the pursuit of the criminal. Perceival held onto the small cut on his arm and retrieved his revolver. He attended to the woman, who was sprawled into a corner, holding onto her head and trembling in fear. Carefully, he knelt down, and tried to soothe her gently.

"Hey... Are you alright? Don't worry, he's gone. He's not here anymore."

Sirens were slowly flooding the neighborhood, lights of red and blue were flashing into the house from the window.

"The police are here. You're gonna be alright."

The woman lifted her head slowly to look at Perceival, and he struggled to smile at her warmly.

The man never stopped running; he never turned back once. James was hot on his heels, close on his target who sprinted through the streets and the alley of the buildings. The sirens could be heard from afar, but they were fading as they got further and further away from the area. The man was skilled in overcoming obstacles, as he easily climbed over fences, vehicles, and trash. James was close behind, firing his pistol, but the moving target made it difficult for him to land his shot. He had to be extra careful with his aim too, for he did not want it too be lethal.

"Stop running!" James yelled out several warnings, but the suspect continued on.

"It wasn't me, _it was Markus!_"

The tone of voice that he had when he yelled out actually made him sound as if he was scared. James was confused as to who he was referring to, but he had to focus on arresting him. As long as they had him under custody, he could answer all their questions, and his crimes would be answered for.

"Give it up, Mark!"

Their chase led them to a road turning to the highway, and the suspect easily jumped over the barricades and onto the road. James was about to follow suit, until he noticed lights shining on the suspect, and it became increasingly brighter.

"Wait!"

The man turned his attention to the light, but by then he was already hit by the van going on miles per hour, and he flew nearly five feet forward to the road, like a rag doll tossed into the air.

"Fuck!"

James could only swear out, helpless by the events that unfold right in front of his eyes. The van screeched to a halt right in front of his body, before the driver ran out of the van, inspecting the motionless body on the road.

"Oh god..! Help! S-somebody, help!" The driver screamed out in panic, and James hurried over to where he stood.

His body was contorted and twisted in an inhumane way, his way disfigured from the impact. Thick red blood was oozing from the wound on his head. James watched on in horror, as he scrambled for his phone and with shaky fingers, dialed Perceival's number.

"Perceival? It's James. We need an ambulance now!"

'Where the fuck are you? Did you get that son of a bitch?'

"He's... I think he's dead."

_'What?!'_


	10. Wrapping A Fire

The woman stared at the table, her eyes darting back and forth as she tried to recall the incident last night. There were dark bags under her eyes; it was evident she could not sleep last night. How could she?

"A..as soon as I got home, I felt a strong force pushing me from behind, and when I turned around, he was already in the house, and he closed the door behind me." She winced at the thought, making her shiver from the memories that she had. "He had this... grin on his face as he stared at me, and it was so creepy and unnerving."

Perceival listened attentively, taking note of the victim's account while she continued on, still visibly shaken by what happened last night.

"Then... he started demanding to 'show everything to him'... and w-when I refused, he brandished his knife at me. S-so, I ran..." Tears were welling up at her eyes as she described the encounter, her voice cracked as she did.

"...But he caught up to me, grabbed me by the hair and started beating me, and tearing my clothes apart.... I was so scared..." The woman wept uncontrollably, wiping the tears off her eyes as she did.

"It's alright, miss. You're safe now." Perceival tried his best to comfort her, consoling her from the ordeal that she has been through. "The suspect has been... well. He was killed in a car accident."

The woman turned to Perceival, her eyes widened in shock from the news.

James inspected the body in the morgue, before he retrieved the autopsy report and browsed through its contents. He exit the morgue, just in time to see Perceival arrived and waiting for him.

"So, tell me we've got the right guy."

James nodded. "There's no doubt about it. Evidence matches previous cases. He is the murderer."

Perceival smiled. Gently, he pat James on the back. " Well, congrats. You did it, detective. You found the town's mysterious killer."

James facial expression remained serious, as if he was still pondering about the case, and Perceival easily caught wind of that. "What's wrong?"

James bit at his thumb, while he went through the report of the case. His eyes never stopped darting around the contents of it. "Something's not right... There's still something about this case..."

By now, all this conspiracy and guessing by James is making Perceival annoyed. He folded his arms and let out a huge sigh. "What exactly is, James?"

"When I was chasing him, he said it was not him who did it, it was Markus."

Perceival shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Could be pinning the blame on someone else. Probably wanted to serve a lighter sentence." Yet, the justification from Perceival was not enough to make James put the case to rest. He shook his head and muttered, albeit to himself. "No, that can't be it... He was genuinely scared..."

Perceival could no longer put up with his partner's ramblings, and only pat James lightly on the shoulder. "You... do what's best, alright? I've still got work to do. Later."

Perceival waved at James as he left the morgue, the latter only staring at him as he did, but his mind was occupied with his own thoughts. James just was not feeling it; he felt as if there was an entire piece of the puzzle missing before this case was closed, and that it was somehow connected with all the incidents that happened in the town lately. Gathering his thoughts, James hurried back to his office.

* * *

"Alice, please, it was all just a misunderstanding." Martin plead with the blonde who kept walking forward, and he struggled to keep up with her while he did so.

"I know this is all on my part, but please, you must believe me."

Yet, she continued walking forward, refusing to turn back to Martin's plea. Martin firmly grabbed her by the wrist, which seems to have finally caught her attention. Alice turned back, with a threatening glare on her face as she did so. She stopped in her tracks.

"How am I supposed to believe you when all you've done is hide secrets from me?"

"Which is why I am going to tell you everything. Please. All I need is a chance." Martin pulled Alice closer to him, gazing him right in her eyes as he plead with her. He made sure to sound as sincere as possible; it has been a long while since he was able to meet her in person, considering her intentional avoidance from him.

"...Fine." Alice let out a long sigh as she gave in, and Martin was relieved by the worry within his heart. Martin lead her to a bench at the lobby of the building, and together, they sat there as he took a deep breathe. Whether their relationship goes on or not, it was decisive from the truth if Martin's background, and to be honest to himself, he was not too certain of it. Alice folded her arms, awaiting Martin's explanation, and it made him worried. Nonetheless, he decided to take the leap of faith.

"I have... depression and schizophrenia."

Alice raised her eyebrow. "...Okay."

Martin swallowed before he continued. "I was recommended to this therapist, Cornelia. She was said to be a really good doctor... so I went to see her."

The mere mention of Cornelia's name had Alice's full attention. She leaned in closer as Martin started to explain about the doctor who intruded on his abode weeks ago.

"She was... kind to me at first. Really cared about me too. We were just a doctor and patient relationship, until... she confessed her love for me."

Alice's eyes widened unbelievably big from Martin'a confession. Her expression has dumbfounded written all over it, as if still trying to process everything that Martin stated. Martin held Alice's hand firmly, waking her up from her trance.

"I.. it's just..." It was the first time ever that Alice was at a loss for words, and Martin blamed himself for putting her through this. It hurt him to see her like this.

"Initially I wanted to reciprocate those feelings, I really wanted to, but then I realized how wrong all of that was, I stopped."

Martin could feel Alice's hand twitch within his hold, and that only made him hold her tighter.

"And you made me stepped out of that dream, Alice. You've helped me see the reality and reject Cornelia's advances. Ever since I met you, you've made me feel so much better, so much more... alive." Martin's voice wavered as he spoke his heart out, he can feel the voice slowly cracking as he did. He fought back tears that were threatening to swell up his reddened eye. Alice's gaze pierced into his eyes, making it all the harder for him to hold them back.

"All I'm asking... is for you to forgive me... and give me a chance."

Martin stared at Alice, scrutinizing her expressions, her emotions, any sign of clues that will tell him what she is feeling right now.

"Martin... Why did you not tell me this sooner..?"

His lips were shaking, he could not hold them back anymore.

"I was so afraid... so afraid that you would leave me if I did... just like everyone else... I was so afraid of being alone again..." The tear streamed down his face as he explained, his eyes reflected a concerned looking Alice. "I'm so sorry..." Liquid were dripping not only from his eyes, but his nose as well, while he wept uncontrollably, reliving the memories.... the nightmares that used to haunt him in his sleep. Gently, Alice raised her hand and wiped the tears of Martin'a face. She smiled.

"How could I ever..? You're the most wonderful man in the world I've ever met. I will never leave you, Martin." The hand that Martin held onto broke free from his grasp, and instead, she wrapped her hands around Martin's face, holding him closer till their foreheads touched. They stayed in that position for a while, both of them reciprocating the other's emotion, like a prayer that helped to calm them down, or at least for Martin. They only let go after a long while, and Martin's tears had already dried up by then.

"I'm sorry, Martin. I shouldn't have lost my temper and ran away from you like that."

Martin chuckled at Alice's apology. "You have every right to. Besides, you made me faced and overcome my own fears. If anything, you've only been doing the right thing."

Alice giggled at Martin's justification, before they returned to the topic at hand, regarding Martin's therapist. "So, Cornelia... is she still harassing you?" Martin nodded. "She is still looking for me, and the more I avoid her, the more aggressive she gets."

Alice held Martin's hand firmly, a gaze of fiery passion and determination lit from her eyes. "Let's confront her about it. Together." The attitude that Alice had was quick to influence Martin, as he nodded firmly at her proposition.

"Yeah."

* * *

Ophelia opened the cupboard, and scanned the contents within it for the set of teacups that Emily instructed. Supposedly, there were only brought out on 'special occasions' for 'special customers', and very fortunately for her, she was tasked with the honor of bringing them out. That was what it was, according to Emily, but no matter how high or low Ophelia searched, she found no sign or trace of said teacups. Ophelia even took the liberty to search the other cupboard and drawers, but there was definitely no sighting of 'exquisite teacups'.

Exhausted, Ophelia decided to throw in the towel and ask Emily about it, with the possibility of disappointing her, which Ophelia has yet to do so. Ophelia sighed, before her skin started crawling with goosebumps.

The cafe was eerily quiet.

Ophelia understood at the moment there would be lesser customers in the cafe, but even compared to what was happening, this was way too quiet. It was even completely void of her colleague's laughter or their cold jokes, which one of them would always be cracking, but there wasn't any. Cautiously, Ophelia approached the door, and pushed the door open ajar.

It was dark outside, the lights of the cafe turned off, and there was no sign of anybody. Her heart was starting to pick up the pace again. Slowly, pushed the door opened, and tread to the outside into the dining area.

"Emily..?" Ophelia called out, uncertainty filled her voice.

"SURPRISE!" In an instant, the lights of the cafe lit up along with the voices that shouted, which truly surprised Ophelia. There were streamers hung around the cafe, with the balloons 'Happy Birthday Ophelia'. Her colleagues started singing the birthday song, as Emily carried a round strawberry ice cream cake. As the realization of what happened hit her, she could feel a warm sensation waved over her which made her eyes wet a little. Ophelia had already forgotten that today is her birthday. There was no 'special teacups'; it was merely a ruse to surprise her for her birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Ophelia! Make a wish!"

Ophelia closed her eyes and thought hard about what she want, what she wished for... and she blew out the candle.

Immediately, one of her colleagues handed her a cup of cola, as Emily proceeded to cut the cake. "So... what did you wish for?" One of them asked Ophelia, winking as she did.

"Give it a rest. If she said it, it wouldn't come true." Emily was quick to come to Ophelia's defense, and her colleague shrugged. Emily handed Ophelia a piece of cake. "Happy Birthday, Ophelia."

The celebrations went on till the cafe closed. According to her co-workers, they would often close the cafe early on birthday and festive occasions to celebrate, much to their delight, and much to the frustration of the customers. It was a tradition for them, and Emily heavily emphasized on the welfare of the workers. Seeing how they spent their time together, its almost as if they are a family, and it made Ophelia felt like she belonged. When its time to close up shop, they all bid each other goodbye, one by one until Emily and Ophelia herself, just like before.

"Well, Ophelia, its been nearly two months since you joined us. How do you feel?" Emily asked, as they packed their things in the locker room. Ophelia paused her movements and considered that thought for awhile, before she smiled.

"I've had a great time working here. Truly. It made feel that I was... part of something... something that I belonged. Thanks for everything."

Emily beamed at Ophelia's response, and gently pat her on her shoulders. "I'm glad to hear that. Guess you're part of the family now, huh?" The both of them giggled at Emily's remark, before Emily handed Ophelia a photograph. It was the photograph that they had taken earlier at the party as a team using a camera on timer, which took a few messy shots for them to get it right. Yet, the end result was worth it. "Thanks..." Ophelia held the photograph deep within her palm. It was something that she will always cherish.

"Remember, we'll always look out for one another, and we'll always be there if you need us. Well then, shall we go?"

Ophelia nodded. Just like before, Emily accompanied her on their way home, and they had a rather fruitful conversation. There were so much that they discussed, but it made Ophelia realized something. Something about Emily. Emily seldom talked about herself, even less about her background. Every now and then Ophelia asks Emily about her background, and Emily would be quick to push it aside. In the end, Ophelia ended up back at the apartment, still nothing learned about her boss. It made her solemn, hearing that Emily emphasized so much on trusting and working together, yet there is so little that she let on about herself. Was her life this private? Maybe. Perhaps one day Ophelia might get to know her.

Ophelia swiped her the apartment key card and pushed the door open. The lighting of the apartment was dim; the lights turned down low and the source of lights was the mere candles that was lit on the dining table. The candles were aromatic, the fragrance quickly wafting into Ophelia's nostrils as soon as she saw them. There was a bottle of exquisite red wine on the same table, along with two wine glasses placed before it. The owner of the apartment sat at the table, and when she noticed Ophelia's appearance, she turned to her and smiled.

"Welcome back, Ophelia."

Cornelia stood up from the chair she sat on, giving Ophelia a full view of her. She had her hair down, partially dried from shower she might have taken earlier before Ophelia came home. All she wore was a bathrobe which barely covered her chest, and an underwear. She was truly a sight to behold, and Ophelia felt her cheeks burning, and her head rushing with blood.

"I hope you're not too full from dinner." Cornelia poured the bottle of wine into the wine glasses delicately, making sure not to spill a drop. "I've been wanting to try this for a while now. 1957 Cabernet. I had to wait for an occasion to open this." Cornelia handed Ophelia the glass of wine.

"Happy Birthday, Ophelia." So she did remembered. Together, they had a toast, before they sipped on the wine. It was strong, sweet and sour all at the same time. "Well then, have you got any presents?" Ophelia shook her head. Cornelia gently caressed Ophelia on her face. "Well, I have something for you... right after you bathed." Cornelia seductively stroked Ophelia's chin, leaving her in anticipation and suspense. She was nervous, for one thing she already knew what Cornelia was mentioning, and it left her with a fire of passion lit within her, yet she shivered and trembled.

"O-oh! I have this." Ophelia muttered all of a sudden, catching Cornelia by surprise. Ophelia retrieved the photograph from her bag and showed it to Cornelia.

"My boss, Emily, gave me this. It was a photo of the celebration that we had at the cafe."

Cornelia examined the photo for a long while silently, before Ophelia nudged her back to reality. "Cornelia..? Is everything okay?"

"I see... so her name is Emily, huh?" Cornelia commented on a rather serious voice, her eyes still remain fixated on the photo, which was starting to worry Ophelia. When she finally turned her attention back to Ophelia, she had a wide beam on her face, the expression that she had before totally wiped off like it did not exist. Cornelia handed the photo back to Ophelia.

"She seems lovely. I see that you are in good company." Ophelia nodded. "Well then, go on ahead and take your bath. I'm sure you would need it. Afterwards... I'll give you your present." Cornelia almost whispered out in a husky manner. All Ophelia did was complied. She headed upstairs for the shower. Yet, there was a dreadful feeling that she could not shake. It all happened right when she showed Cornelia the photo.

Something was not right.

When she stepped out of the shower, Cornelia was already in the bedroom drinking wine while she waited for Ophelia. Cornelia pat on the bed, gesturing for Ophelia to join her, and she complied. Slowly, Ophelia sat on the soft and cushy bed, and Cornelia handed her a glass of wine again. It is her birthday, but the way Cornelia was acting right now, it was all too nerve-wrecking. Cornelia simply watched as Ophelia sipped on the wine. The gaze that Cornelia had was simply just to intoxicating. When Ophelia was finally done, Cornelia took the glasses and wine bottle and placed it aside, before she returned her attention to her. With swift motions, she had Ophelia straddling on her lap, as she played with her buds, slowly perking up in response.

"So... how do you want it?"

The red on Ophelia's face was unbelievably deep, and the vision of her all appeared like a dream. Ophelia was unsure of it was the alcohol or it was Cornelia, but right now, she had strong urges, urges and desires of release, to be taken and liberated from the heat and moisture radiating from between her legs. With a shaky voice, she muttered.

"As always..."

Cornelia smirked. "As you wish, Ophelia." With that, Cornelia started out on her neck, marking hickeys and bruises. As the night goes on, the room was filled with breathy pants and moans, accompanied by the slick sound of digits slathering against one another, and Ophelia's body shivered and trembled on Cornelia's command. Eventually, Cornelia got more aggressive than usual, more markings that were deeper and painful; Ophelia was sure that there would be more difficulty in covering them up from the public eye, but right now, this is all that she desired.

* * *

"Hey James, good night."

James waved his colleague off without turning away from the papers on his desk. James has been working on the case since morning and he still is. He was literally the only person left in the office, but James did not let that get to him. If anything, he enjoyed the solitude and silence right now. His eyes wandered about, scanning the contents of the evidences that they had gathered up until now. Right after the murderer died, they had gathered contents of evidence from his house, and it was one hell of a deranged's abode. Tons of drawings and scrawls were made on the walls, a ton of women undergarments were found, as well as stacks of medicine and pills.

James studied the recent cases all around town, and they all had one thing in common: they had medicine prescribed from Doctor 'Cornelia A. Vesalitum'.


	11. Garden Of Eden

"**They're all connected.** All of them had prescriptions from the same place, the same doctor. Cornelia A. Vesalitum." James frantically explained his findings to Perceival, who scrutinized the evidence thoroughly. There was no doubt about it; all the prescribed medication had the same names on it, despite its different usage.

"What do you suggest?"

"That we talk to this doctor. I've got no trace of her online or on social media, so our best bet is to talk to her personally. Look, I've already got the location of the therapy center." James showed the location of the therapy center on his phone to Perceival, and for a minute, he remained silent. Then, Perceival started to wave James's investigation off, shutting down his conspiracy entirely.

"No. We can't just go on and disturb a doctor like that. I'm calling this thing off. We're not going to the therapist."

"What?" James was stunned by Perceival's refusal to conduct this investigation. It was weird, even by Perceival's own standards. "Disturb? We're not going to 'disturb'. We're carrying out an investigation, a legitimate form of investigation. We did made our appearances at the murderer's company, didn't we?"

Perceival remained silent, despite being in the face of James's argument. Still, he looked rather annoyed. James placed both his hands on Perceival's shoulders.

"Listen. We are this close to cracking this case. The real mastermind is still out there, and we're just one step away from catching them. All we have to do is talk to this doctor. Just talk, alright?"

"No!" Perceival pushed James off him in anger as he yelled out. Their colleagues passing by the corridors turned their attention to them, and James looked around furtively.

"This case is closed, and I'm not gonna waste anymore time on you and your fucking delusional ass." With that, Perceival stormed off in the opposite direction, and all James could do was to brush the dust off his shirt and watch him as he leave. James simply could not understand why Perceival is acting the way he is; not that he always hasn't been acting like this, but James thought that they were on friendly terms with each other, and Perceival was being way too agitated for just a simple case.

Nevertheless, Perceival remained determine on solving the case, and he trusted his own guts than his volatile partner. Without hesitation, James fished out his phone and called the number.

"Hello? This is James Hafferson from state police. May I speak to Doctor Vesalitum?"

* * *

Ophelia looked at the bruise on her arm. She has tried to cover it up with foundation before she came for work, but it was still visible. She sighed, worried that it may raise attention to those marks all over her body. It was not just on her arms too, her neck has it, and it may prove to become more concerning then those on her arms. It was all primarily Cornelia's fault though, for the woman has been rather aggressive and rough with her recently, unknown to her reasoning. Ophelia tried to keep a low key, working on her job silently, and steering clear of her colleagues. It was all working well, until Emily called her out for lunch.

"Ophelia! Wanna come with me for lunch?"

"...Sure." Ophelia nodded and complied hesitantly. Ophelia made sure not to show too much skin while accompanying Emily, but her sharp-eyed manager easily spotted the bruises and hickey on her neck and arms while they were having their lunch. Emily grabbed Ophelia by her arm, a rather worried and visibly disturbed expression shown all over her face.

"Ophelia... What happened?"

"...I-It's nothing, r-really... Just an accident, is a-all..."

"An accident? Does that involves your neck too? How did it end all the way there?" On instinct, Ophelia's hand broke free from Emily's grasp to cover up the hickey that Cornelia gave, but it was too late. Emily already saw them all, and now she is seeing right through Ophelia's lies.

"Please, Ophelia. Tell me the truth."

Immediately, Ophelia averted her eyes from Emily's, her mind still trying her best to conjure up lies and excuses, but she know full well the cat's out of the bag. All she had left now was to cover up the fact of who did it.

"My... my lover.... they can get _quite rough_ sometimes, but... they never mean to hurt me... it's alright..." Ophelia muttered, hiding all the facts and trying to give an excuse that would put away Emily's concern for her. It was no use, however, when her alibi only served to pose more questions from Emily. Ophelia could distinctly feel her heart rate rising, along with the anxiety swelling at the pit of her stomach.

"So you do have a boyfriend. Are you certain that they don't mean to hurt you? Those bruises, they lo-"

"Yes, I'm certain. I love them, as much as they love me." For the first time, Ophelia cut Emily off, throwing her off track. She was honestly surprised that Ophelia would had such a spine to fend for her lover, despite her usual mild demeanor. Emily remained silent for a long while, her eyes darting around, as if something had her vexed. The silence brought a unbearable awkwardness between the both of them, before Emily resumed, seemingly breaking out of her trance.

"Alright. If you say so, Ophelia. But..." Emily firmly grabbed Ophelia by her hand again, but her expression turned dead serious.

"If anything happens to you... you tell me, alright?"

Ophelia nodded silently again that afternoon, yet Emily continued to watch her apprehensively. For the remainder of the day, Emily's conversation with Ophelia came close to none, as the former still looked troubled when she returned to work. Ophelia's heart sank from Emily's silent treatment, and she cursed herself for acting the way she did during lunch. Was she about to burn another bridge of relationship, and her boss's one no less? She can't have that. Ophelia intend to mend their relationship.

"Emily? She went home already." It was all the answer that Ophelia had gotten after work, her attempt to reconcile with Emily completely voided. All Ophelia could do was sigh, as she packed her items and prepared to head for home.

* * *

The two men strolled into the center, scanning and surveying their surroundings as they did. It was all quiet and rather comfortable in here. As the receptionist noticed their arrival, she greeted them.

"Hello! Do you have an appointment with Doctor Vesalitum?"

"Yes." James flashed his badge to the receptionist, and she nodded.

"Ah. You must be James Hafferson, and..." The receptionist craned her neck to look at Perceival who sat at the couch at the lounge with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. "Perceival Tibalt! Yes. Doctor Vesalitum is waiting inside." The receptionist gestured to the door with Cornelia's name on it.

"Thanks." James cocked his head to Perceival, who simply rolled his eyes and followed along. James turned the knob of the door and pushed open, and together, they entered the room.

The setting of the room was even more cozy within; shelves of books, soft toys, cute and interesting gadgets stacked against the walls. There was a sofa bed at the side, and right at the center was a coffee table, and two armchairs, placed in front of a fireplace. The Mediterranean environment was rather comforting and welcoming, in contrast to James and Perceival's intention of being here.

"Welcome!" The platinum blonde haired woman stood up from her desk and greeted the two men, a charming smile on her face as she did. "You must be James, and of course, Perceival. I am Cornelia Anntrize Vesalitum, but please, just call me Cornelia." Cornelia held her hand out towards James for a handshake, but he simply ignored it.

"Sorry for the disturbance." Perceival apologized, sincerity oozing from his voice as he spoke.

"Not at all!" Cornelia gave a quirky reply, as James and Perceival sat down on the armchairs, while Cornelia moved another from the corner and sat right in front of the two men. It was just like an interrogation, except it was being held in Cornelia's office.

"Now. How can I help you two gentlemen today?"

James turned to Perceival, and his partner simply rolled his eyes again and turned away as he did. "Just get on with it." Perceival growled, and James simply nodded.

"Doctor Vesalitum. Do you recognize these people?"

James placed photos of Mark, the girl who committed suicide, and other victims of similar incidents and crimes. Cornelia examined the photos on the table.

"...Why these are my patients." Cornelia muttered out while she picked up the photos. She had a rather solemn expression as she continued on. "They all had... very unfortunate ends to their paths in life, but none of them definitely deserved it. What all of them wanted was help."

James studied her expressions thoroughly. He could not quite make out the authenticity of her emotions; it seemed rather genuine, yet all too bizarre for him. "You're aware of their deaths?" James questioned, trying to dig deeper into the depths of Cornelia's remarks.

Cornelia nodded. "I am held responsible and accountable for every single one of them, and their actions."

Jamed raised an eyebrow. Cornelia was bring rather compliant. Perceival sighed, finally sounding out his thoughts after his rather deafening silence throughout their entire time at the center. "I'm so sorry for all this, Cornelia. Its not really your fault for what happened though."

"Thank you." She smiled and thanked Perceival in return, an appreciation shown towards him. Perceival turned to James, who was still furiously glancing back and forth between the evidence and the woman right in front of them. Something was definitely wrong, but James could not quite put his thoughts on it. Perceival turned to James, an annoyed look still remained. "James, what the f-"

James held his hand up, cutting Perceival off and gesturing for him to pause. He glared intently at Cornelia, who was unfazed by his intimidating demeanor.

"Yet, all of them was your patient. All of them was always involved with rather unfortunate turn of events. Can you explain how that happened?" James pressured more force in his interrogation. He was determined to seek the truth.

Cornelia simply smiled. "I understand, Mr Hafferson. It seems too much for a coincidence, doesn't it?" Cornelia laid out the photos in a position on the tables, like they were playing cards. "Thing is, they all needed much more than diagnosis and treatment for these patients."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a brief smirk from Cornelia before she explained. "These patients seeks beyond the treatment, in search for something that they want. Something that they cannot get. Love, fame, reputation, recognition... something beyond their own imagination and acting on their deepest fantasies." Cornelia pointed at James's head, before her finger moved down to his chest where his heart is.

"_They don't want to be treated_, despite trying my best. They inflict the pain on both others and themselves while they indulge in their desires. When they fall too deep into the abyss..."

Cornelia snapped her fingers.

"**Its too late for them.**" She sighed. "I try to save them as much as possible, some do try to cling desperately to it, and they got the help that they needed... but I can't say for these people."

James pointed and tapped rapidly on one of the photos, his frustration showing from his actions.

"Mark Keerus. He was a murderer of five female victims. Almost had his six, until he was killed in a car accident when I tried to arrest him. Do you not know of his doings?"

Cornelia was patient. She stared at James as he threw his questions at her. If anything, her gaze seemed as if she was looking right through him, rather than looking at him. "Ah, yes." Cornelia replied calmly. She retrieved a coin from her pocket and rolled it across her fingers smoothly.

"Mark, or Markus Keerus, was one of the patients who refused help. If you did not notice on your pursuit, Mark was the one who was running. You were chasing the wrong person."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Cornelia chuckled at James's reaction. She tossed a coin in the air, and caught it as it fell. She glanced at the coin, and back to the two men, before she tossed the coin at Perceival, who managed to catch it. "Mark suffers from Dissociative Identity DIsorder, or what most people called it 'split personality'. There's two persona in that one body. Two sides of the same coin."

Cornelia stood up, strolled over to her cabinet and pulled up a file. "You see, Mark was a simple, down-to-earth and soft-spoken man. All he ever wanted was someone to notice him. To see him the way he sees women that was attractive to him." She placed the file on the table, and James literally snatched it as soon as she placed it and flipped through the records of Mark.

"Poor Mark never got what he wanted. As time goes on, he developed a new form of defense mechanism in his head. A mechanism that breaks the tolerance for his pain. Markus. Markus is... well... he does what he wants and get what he wants. Who knew he would have gone this far."

James slammed the file on the table, the placement of the photos all messed up from the impact. It was not just a glare from him now, but a death stare for Cornelia.

"Are you saying that you did not know of his crimes? I can smell your bullshit from miles away."

Still, Cornelia did not flinch. She simply shrugged and sighed. "I've told you everything I can, Mr Hafferson. Do you want to conduct a polygraph test on me?"

Once again, James slammed his fists on the table, before he pointed threateningly at the therapist.

"I know for a fact that you're behind the murders and suicides. You made them do it, didn't you? Start talking! Admit it, you bitch!"

"_That's enough!_"

Perceival's yell cut through James's argument like a sword, halting any commotion caused by his partner. "We're leaving."

James was bewildered by Perceival's sudden decision. "What? No, we still need to-"

"I said we're leaving!" Perceival got up from his seat and opened the door, waiting for James as he packed up the evidences from the table. James gave Cornelia one last glare before heading out of the room, and Cornelia smiled at him in return.

"Sorry for the trouble, Cornelia." Perceival apologized for his partner's behavior, but Cornelia waved it off.

"See you again soon."

Perceival pushed James as they walked out of the center, both of them trading glares at each other.

"_The fuck is wrong with you?_ Weren't you always level-headed? Why'd you lose your shit and throw a fucking temper tantrum in there?"

James pointed at the therapy center as he argued. "Didn't you see the way she talked about her patients? It's as if she's criticizing them. She's the one behind all those incidents!"

"Well you sound like one of those patients right now. You and your fucking theories and conspiracies. You lost your fucking mind searching after smoke and mirrors. You're off the goddamn case!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I meant what I said."

James clenched his fist as Perceival stared him down. He pushed the files of evidence roughly into Perceival's chest.

"You've blinded yourself by that woman's charm." James spat out like toxic venom, the insult charging on not just Cornelia, but towards Perceival as well.

"Then you've known nothing about Cornelia. She genuinely cares about her patient."

James could not bother to come up with anymore justification or argument, instead storming off in the opposite direction. His mind was still running, thinking about the case, and Cornelia. He was still determined to uncover the mystery of the therapist. He had to admit to himself that Cornelia did throw him off, the doctor seemingly outsmarting and predicting them and their every move. It was bad for James, with his instinct and suspicions of Cornelia running wild. It was all too weird and bizarre for James, even for his partner, Perceival, who was unusually dismissive and defensive of Cornelia.his chances seems to be at odd here.

He had to think of something.

* * *

Ophelia took a deep breath before she cautiously approached her strawberry blonde boss at her locker. They were so busy with work the entire afternoon that Ophelia has not gotten a chance to get a proper look at her. There she was, looking through her locker for belongings and packing up for the day. Ophelia cleared her throat, which finally caught the attention of Emily.

"Oh, hey Ophelia. What's up?" That came from her much more casually than Ophelia expected. It was almost as if nothing happened from yesterday's lunch. Ophelia steadied her voice and mustered her courage.

"Emily, I'm sorry... for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. That was rude of me."

Emily stared at Ophelia for a long while, blinking for a few times, but she broke into a chuckle. Ophelia was surprised by her reaction, but all she could do was to laugh along with her. Emily gently pat Ophelia on her shoulders, as she recovered from her laughter.

"Oh, Ophelia. You worry too much. You've done nothing wrong." Emily sighed and shrugged. "I guess I should apologize for being so intrusive too. It just got me thinking and worried, y'know? I want to look after my friends."

Ophelia felt a little flushed and a warm glow from her heart, when Emily mentioned of caring for her, that she is a friend of hers. It made Ophelia felt... happy.

"Still, remember. If you ever need help, just let me know, alright?"

Ophelia nodded. The burden that kept her up last night were finally lifted, the relief that she has not broken her relationship with Emily overcoming her worries. They gazed into each other's eyes for a little while, until Ophelia's phone buzzed. Ophelia glanced at her phone and hurriedly retrieve her belongings from her locker.

"Sorry, got to go. Bye!"

"See you tomorrow. Take care, Ophelia!"

Emily smiled to herself as she watched Ophelia dashed out of the staff room, something tugging at the strings of her heart. In a way, Ophelia has reminded her of her younger self. Emily sighed as she gathered her belongings and prepared to head for home.

As she left the staff room, she caught sight of Ophelia, entering a gray sedan that has parked itself right outside the cafe. It was a rather luxurious vehicle, and it did not help but pique Emily's curiosity. She squinted her eyes as Ophelia opened the door, and that was when she caught sight of the driver. Long platinum blonde hair flowed, and she smiled at Ophelia as she entered the sedan. A spine tingling sensation waved over her as she witnessed the sight woman, her legs rooted to the spot and her entire body frozen. Her eyes widened, and she could mutter all but a single word.

**"C...C-Cornelia..."**


	12. Not All That Glitters Is Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CornELIA**

The prisoner was escorted from his cell to the interrogation room, where the lights in the room were dim. He could barely make out the person in the room, sitting in the opposite side if the table.

"Hello, Johnny."

He recognized the voice; the voice that was the last few person that he ever talked to before he was shut off entirely to the world, forced to grief for his late family.

"Remember me? It's James. We talked about you and your family before."

Johnny hesitantly nodded. James leaned in closer, his face now visible under the shine of the light. His expression was a dead serious one, and he studied Johnnny thoroughly.

"Listen, Johnny. I'm here to make you a deal. You talk, and I would send you to a rehab center instead of your prison cell. What do you say?"

For a moment, Johnny's face lit up, but just in a few seconds, he quickly turned away, his eyebrows furrowed. "Nah. I'm good right here, sir." His voice was husky as he spoke, his throat dry and parched from not having inverse any conversation with anyone for a long time. Johnny's response surprised and shocked James, not expecting him to reject his offer for a ticket out of here. Yet, James was determined to persuade.

"Why not? You don't want to be stuck in this shithole forever, do you? The rehab is so much better than this place, mate."

Johnny shook his head. "This place is exactly where I wanna be. The Syndicate's got a bounty on my head, and... I'm here to repent for my sins." Johnny would not look at James as he explained his reasoning. James simply stared at him, actually sympathizing and feeling pity for a prisoner for the first time. He was no longer a criminal, but a broken man with nothing to live for, seeking shelter from a terrible organization under the name of prison. It was the worst way to go living about someone's life.

"Well... I am sorry." James apologized. " I just wanna talk, about Cornelia, if that's fine with you."

Johnny's eyes widened. In a flash, his expression changed, just by the mere mention of her name. James caught wind of that, and felt a glimmer of hope from his reaction. He was on the right track. He seized the opportunity to find out more.

"She was your therapist, wasn't she? What can you tell me about her?"

Finally, his eyes met James, for his entire time in the room. There was life anew in his eyes, but this time with seething rage and determination.

"Cornelia Vesalitum..? _That bitch..._"

"What did she do to you?"

"She was the one..! She's... she's the reason I'm in this shit!" Johnny slammed his fists onto the table, echoing in the entire room. James did not interrupt the turbulent of emotions that Johnny was going through, instead he waited patiently until he has settled down. Even then, his fists were clenched tightly.

"Cornelia was my therapist. But she isn't just any usual therapist."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh the thing she does... it isn't any normal therapist would ask me their patients to do. I went to her for help, to quit gambling. Reckoned its gotta help me somehow, but all she did was persuaded and pressured me into gambling even more. Then, she brought me to the Syndicate's casino..."

Johnny need not continue any further for James to catch on to what happened to Johnny afterwards. If what Johnny said is true, then it sounds as though Cornelia has been enabling her patients into acting on their symptoms, instead of treating. If any of that was true, then it all connects. She pressured the girl into committing suicide, she persuaded Mark into killing those women... James needed a moment to think. A moment to breathe. Whatever Cornelia was doing, whoever she is, she is the real sick and twisted mastermind behind the tumult in the town.

"...Thanks for your account, Johnny." James briefly interrupted Johnny's ramblings, and head out of the interrogation room before he was stopped by his shout.

"Wait!" James turned to see Johnny staring at him, in hopes and vigor.

"Please... help me get that bitch. For my family."

James simply nodded, before he left the room and made haste on his footsteps, his mind racing from the next item on his agenda. He still had one more evidence to connect, before he can arrest Cornelia, putting an end to her schemes once and for all.

* * *

"Any news from Cornelia?"

Martin shook his head. Alice sighed as she leaned back against the seat, her arms folded in annoyance.

"Let's just wait it out and see. She agreed to meet us here, after all." Martin tried to reason, and perhaps ease the tension and hostility radiating from Alice. It has not been easy for Martin reach Cornelia; he has been trying to contact her for days, and the latter has not been contactable until most recently.

_'Hello, Martin.'_

_'Can we talk?'_

_'What about?'_

_'You, me and Alice. We have to settle this once and for all.'_

_'...Sure. I'll see you at the cafe, Caphenee.'_

That was all there was from the therapist herself, yet here they are now, and she is way past their meeting time. Martin had the unshakable feeling deep in his gut that Cornelia has intentionally stood up, but he did not want to disappoint Alice. He had already called her three times now, but she was just not picking up. Should they just go to her therapy center instead?

Alice finished the last few drops of tea from her cup of tea, and almost glared at Martin, who made him swallow in nervousness.

"I'll... I'll go get something else." Martin got up from his seat wearily and approached the cashier, looking for something, anything, that can help as they waited for the doctor's arrival.

Ophelia yawned, still drowsy from the early morning. She noticed a customer approaching the cashier, and was just ready to take his order until she felt a strong grip holding onto her, seizing her of her movements completely. Ophelia turned to face a rather worried yet scary looking Emily, her eyes gazing right into Ophelia's. They seemed to be stirring up all sorts of emotions, but sorrow seemed to stand out among everything else.

"E-Emily..?" It was all Ophelia could mutter out under shaky breaths.

Emily had both her hands on Ophelia's arms now, holding on tightly. "Y-You... **You can't stay with Cornelia!**"

Ophelia froze entirely, her heart nearly stopped as Emily mentioned her name. The anxiety was building up rapidly within her, the feeling sinking deep within the roots right into her heart.

"H...H...H-How do y-you..."

Emily swiftly rolled the sleeves of Ophelia's shirt up, revealing the bruises that she had tried so hard to hide from her. "These marks, it was her, wasn't it?!"

Ophelia wanted to turn away and run off, away from all of this confrontation, away from Emily, but Emily's grip on her arm only tightened. In a swift motion, Emily pulled Ophelia into the staff room, leaving only the two of them in the room as Emily had Ophelia cornered. Ophelia used her arms to cover herself, her own representative of defense against her boss who was towering over her. Emily quickly noticed Ophelia's demeanor, and dialed back her aggression, as she took a step back from Ophelia. Emily sighed.

"Listen, Ophelia. You can't be with Cornelia. She's... _not who you think she is._" Emily strongly emphasized, but uncertainty filled her voice. If anything, she seemed afraid just from mentioning Cornelia.

"H-How... How do you know her...?" Ophelia barely managed to mutter out trying to regain her courage from the ordeal she found herself in. Emily hesitated for a long while, her eyes constantly darting around, but never at Ophelia. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, before she finally spoke.

"Cornelia was-"

The door to the staff room pushed open slowly, catching both Emily and Ophelia's attention. It was the customer from before, who slowly peeked into the room. Frustrated, Emily yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, sir! You're not allowed-"

"I just... I just wanna talk." Slowly, he pushed the door farther open and invited himself into the room and approached Emily and Ophelia with caution.

"... I heard about Cornelia. Doctor Cornelia Vesalitum? I'm sorry, but I was listening. I'm... her patient. I need to speak to her."

Emily and Ophelia looked at each other in confusion, both of them still trying to comprehend the situation.

* * *

"Show me the footage." The security guard took awhile browsing the data for the date that James requested, and before long, they managed to locate that night. "There it is."

James scrutinized the footage of the monitor, fast-forwarding until he caught sight of a girl who entered the building all by herself in the middle of the night. It was the girl from before, the girl who committed suicide.

"There's no cameras on the roof?"

The security guard shook his head. "There is now, but only after the incident. What you're watching right now at that time, we didn't have any."

It was a shame, however, for James would not be able to witness the event that happened. James continued to watch the screens, until Cornelia herself appeared, in a coat, only thirty minutes after the girl has entered the building. In less than an hour, Cornelia left the building, but without the girl, who had already leap off the building by then. However, it was not long before she did so. This was evidence he could use, but it was missing the critical piece of the puzzle that he needed. Cornelia could have talked her, or even pushed her into the fall, but this was surely not enough to have her arrested. He needed more evidence.

"I need this piece of the footage." James ordered the security guard, who hurriedly went to work. James resumed to racking his brain to come up with something. James searched his phone, trying to think of something, and his fingers always unconsciously hovered above Perceival's contact.

No, not this time, he would not be of help. James put away his phone, as he traced his memories back to search for any sort of clue. The receptionist at the center flashed in his memories as he thought about it. Back to the therapy center.

* * *

Emily put her hand up and motioned for Ophelia to stay behind her, defending her from the man who made his sudden intrusion, if any case he ends up becoming a threat. Martin noticed Emily's defensive demeanor, and had both his hands up, taking care not to appear aggressive, or to provoke them for that matter.

"My name's Martin. I'm not here for trouble. I just want to talk to Cornelia."

"She isn't here." Emily was quick to shut down Martin's requests, much to his disappointment, but he was not about to give up yet. "I heard you talking about her. Do you know her? Do you have any way that I can talk to her?"

All Ophelia could do was stare at Martin from behind Emily. It was obvious that he has a problem, that much was clear from his frequent appearances at the cafe, but Ophelia was uncertain if he was a threat yet. Ophelia clung to Emily's shirt tightly, anxiety coursing through her as she watched Martin.

"What do you want with her?" The tone of authority was clear in Emily's voice.

"I just want to talk to her. It's about me and my girlfriend. She's waiting right now, at our seat." Martin gestured to their booth in the cafe, where Alice was seated. Emily raised her eyebrows as he explained.

"...Your girlfriend..?"

Martin nodded. "The girl seating opposite of me at the booth. She has the same hair color as Cornelia too."

Emily continued to stare at Martin as if she did not comprehend everything that he was saying. She remained silent for a long while.

"Please, I just want to talk to her."

Emily swallowed. She spoke gently and carefully.

"Sir... there's no one with you."

Martin's heart nearly stopped.

"..Wh...What..? What're you talking about..?"

Emily's voice was even softer now, as she understood the context of Martin's situation, and she tried to explained it to him.

"You were sitting there by your own... you came and ordered two cup of tea for yourself."

Martin grabbed onto his head as she spoke, his visions fogging up, yet it was all becoming clearer to him. His head was aching as he grabbed onto it, and he could feel himself collapsing slowly onto the ground. Soon, both his knees were on the ground, as he chuckled to himself although all there was from that laughter was pain.

'Alice' was never real to begin with. It was simply just too good to be true. All those questioning look the employees at his company gave him... the waiter and waitress in the diners... how she goes and disappears...

She had platinum blonde hair...

**C**orn**ELIA**

Martin laughed to himself even louder, as he mumbled something inaudible. "....course...she had... platinum blonde hair... like Cornelia..."

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Emily crouched down to Martin's level, her voice now gentle. She was not sure how he was feeling right now, and given his sudden breakdown, it was best she approached him carefully, lest he goes into a violent outrage. By then, Martin was sniffling, tears steadily running down his face as he looked up at her. He wiped away the tears, before he stood up slowly.

"I'll... I'll be fine..." Martin muttered as he staggered out of the staff room, and out of the cafe slowly, like a man void of any life within him. Emily and Ophelia watched as he walked out of the cafe towards the direction of the bus stop, as if he was possessed.

"_Another victim..._" Emily muttered to herself as she watched, and Ophelia looked at her questioningly.

"...What do you mean..?"

Emily turned back to Ophelia, her attention finally fully paid to her. No more interruptions and no more stalling. "Ophelia... I've been trying to tell you... to stay away from Cornelia."

"Why?"

Emily's eyes pierced right into Ophelia's as she spoke.

"I...she... she was my girlfriend. We used to be lovers, back when I was still schooling. We went to the same classes in university together."

Ophelia's eyes widened. She found her heart to be stuck at her throat, rendering her speechless. Emily understood Ophelia's reaction, and continued. Emily held Ophelia's arm, her hands carressing the bruises on it.

"Whatever she did to you now, she did it to me back then."

Ophelia understood now, why Emily was so concerned and observant about the marks that she had on her body. Emily sighed, and she sat down on as she looked down, downtrodden while she explained her story with Cornelia.

"Before I woke up to reality, I was just like you. She was just so charming, so kind and gentle...I was infatuated with her. I loved her, and she... _'claimed'_ to love me."

Soon, Emily stood up, and tread towards Ophelia while she continued.

"But it was all just a facade. She is... a monster disguised as an angel. She tortured me, did... unspeakable things to me... all in the name of her 'love'. I managed to break free from her grasp, and now... she's doing this to you. Not all that glitters is gold, Ophelia."

Ophelia shook her head. She refused to accept all that was given to her, despite knowing full well that what everything Emily said was true.

"You don't know Cornelia. She isn't who you think she is." Emily repeated again, her voice low and deep, more serious than she ever was.

"No... She was so gentle and kind with me, she said she would take care of me..."

"That's exactly what she want you to feel. So that you wouldn't want to leave her. So that you will keep coming back to her! Its your Stockholm syndrome that's talking!"

Emily held onto Ophelia tightly, making sure that she would not turn or run away.

"Go home after work tonight. You've got to cut all contact with her, you here me? I will deal with her myself. She lives at the Solaris Apartments, doesn't she? Which floor does she live on?"

Emily was acting completely out of her usual self, and that happened as soon as she heard about Cornelia. She was acting as if she was scared, her usual calm and collected demeanor totally vanished and replaced by a paranoid persona, and it worried Ophelia.

"O-on the thirty-first floor..."

Emily sighed again that day, her grip on Ophelia loosened. Emily caressed Ophelia's face and hair, her touch returned to being gentle as she once was.

"Just go home, okay? I'll deal with Cornelia. Please, promise me that. She won't give a happy ending. She never does."

Ophelia could only nod, and Emily pull her in for an embrace. She whispered at Ophelia's ears.

_"Love isn't for everybody."_

* * *

James pondered about the waiting lounge, his fingers tapping away on the counter of the reception. The reception watch him in worry, shaking her head and sighed as she tried to reason with him.

"Doctor Cornelia has already went home. If you want to see her, perhaps you would want to make an appointment for tomorrow?"

James continued to pace back and forth, glancing at his watch before he stopped short. He turned to the receptionist and stared back at her, making her even more confused than she already was, as well as adding pressure to the situation.

"No, that's alright. I'm here to see you, actually."

"Me?"

James nodded. He approached the counter and placed the files that he was carrying onto the counter.

"I want to discuss some things about Cornelia with you, if you don't mind."

The sudden proposition from the detective made the receptionist raise her eyebrow, and her hands slipped to the files to sneak a peek of the content inside it, before James abruptly slammed his hand down onto hers, cutting her short of her actions.

"_Do I have your cooperation?_"

The receptionist scrutinized James thoroughly, before she nodded.


	13. Nerium Oleander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you come across a Nerium Oleander? It's flower is so delicate and pretty, pure pink and white, like petals sent from the heavens. Yet, it is poisonous from the tip all the way to it's roots, its toxicity so lethal that it can kill you.

Cornelia was always an unusual person. She has always been unique, even during her time as a student in Elbaf Rich university. Cornelia was already beautiful and attractive at young. Along with her charming personalities and excellence in her grades, she was quick to draw others towards her. She gained and rose to popularity, even outside of our class and the School of Social and Behavioral Sciences.

Cornelia never intended any of this, however - the popularity, the attention nor the affection. She chose to detach herself from the majority of the school. Then, like a vogue, her popularity faded as time passes by. The people that flocked around her? They left her, one by one, for reasons I did not know, and then in time, she became a loner. It was strange; everyone found it so, but there were rumors that the ones who claimed to be closest to her fear her so. It never did piqued my interest, nor did I found the reason to understand why. I guess I was one of the few who did not really care about seeking her attention, but likewise, we held the similarity of having almost no friends. It was fate that decided to put us together on my second year.

* * *

The bus that always arrives late, actually got me late to class during one of my school days. She was there too, alongside me as we hurried to our class, racing through the ridiculously large campus and the stretched out hallways.

"Ah, there you both are. Both of you are accounted as late." The professor greeted us with extreme criticism on our punctuality as we arrived. All I could do was hang my head low in shame, but Cornelia was just as she always was. She casually strolled up to the professor. "Come on, now. It's our first time being late, professor. Surely you could give us a chance? We promise will never be late again." Cornelia gave her warmest smile as she tried to coax the professor, but she had zero influence on the old man.

"No exceptions, lady. You are late today, and I still expect your promise of not being late."

Cornelia sighed, but she continued smiling as she turned to me and shrugged. "Ah well. That was to cover for you too. Well, can't say that I never tried." The both of us made our way to a seat in the lecture hall until the professor called for us again.

"Oh and you two will be paired for a project, since everyone else is already here."

I turned to my new partner, who also turned her attention to me. Instantly, she beamed at me while she waved. Cornelia made a beeline for a seat next to me, directly intruding any bubble of space that I had, but for some reason I could not rationalize my thoughts when she was near me physically.

"Hey. You're Emily, right? I'm Cornelia. Looks like we'll have to be friends for now. Nice to meet you!" Cornelia politely introduced herself as she reached her hand out, even though I've already known her. Hesitantly, I returned the handshake, as my sign of acknowledgement to her self-introduction. Throughout my years in college, I was always getting by with groups of strangers in collaboration projects. Luck is the only way to play this game, and I've experienced both: a group of supportive and cooperative group mates that helped each other out, every single member in the team contributing to the work, or experiencing the polar end of having non-existence group mates where you carry an entire group's worth of workload. I've yet to know where Cornelia measures in this, but assuming from her grades, I would assume she was the former. Well, I was right.

Cornelia's wit and intellectual was incredible and unmatched. She was always able to come up with plans and ideas, aware of knowledge that I never knew, and was always two steps ahead of me. It was no longer a surprise to me how Cornelia was always a top scorer in our cohort, and I became anxious as I often struggled to catch up to her. For that time, I actually felt inferior to her.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Either my face was a giveaway on my emotions or Cornelia was extremely perceptive in reading faces, since Cornelia quickly became concerned about me when I started having those self-pity thoughts and she questioned my well-being. I did not told her the reason, but she easily put two and two together to figure out the cause of my worries on her own. She held my hands in hers gently.

"It's okay. I will never leave you behind. I'm here to help, alright?"

Those words from Cornelia were the first that touched me, deeply. Staring at that kind and loving smile of her's, for the first time, I felt that I've quite possibly found a treasure of my own. A true friend. The kindness and passion that Cornelia showed me never stopped there, however. Ever since that fateful encounter, she never left my side, and I spent almost every single moment with Cornelia. I had to take some time getting used to, since I've never really had a friend that hangs out with me before, and the first one being the acclaimed Cornelia, I get frequent stares at both of us, and occasional whispers here and there. I've never been put in such spotlight before, and it made me nervous.

_"You can't let people you don't know affect how you live, Emily."_ Cornelia comforted me, after noticing my behavior. I was never able to hide anything from her. Cornelia could read my expressions like a book, and always gave me the right advice on my problems. She was just like a real therapist. For the first time, I actually had someone who understands me, and actually likes me for who I am. Time passes by so quickly as we spend them together, and we continued being together even after our project. Best friends never existed until then, where we would do almost everything together, and I loved every second of it. I _loved_ the attention and affection that Cornelia gave me.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing hanging out with Cornelia? You wanna be with a _crazy bitch_ like her?" The day of judgement arrived when I was at the school's cafeteria by my lonesome, until a group of my classmates came and confronted me. Outnumbered, my four classmates brought me to an isolated block within the school, and had me cornered.

"You think you're all mighty now that you're hanging out with Cornelia, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand..." I tried to steal away and get myself out of the situation, but the more I did, the more agitated they became.

"Well what the fuck do you understand, huh? Always by yourself, how the fuck would you have known anything?" One of them pushed me up against the wall, his knuckles cracking and ready to get physical. "You should be thanking me."

I closed my eyes and braced for the impact, and I distinctly heard the impact of a hard knock, but I never felt it. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and the scenery became a much different picture than it was before. One of my classmates was squatting on the ground, hands grasping onto the back of his head as his expression screamed out agony, another had her hair in the grasp of Cornelia, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She was holding a metal rod that she has obtained from who knows where in the other hand. The remaining two stared at her in fear, while Cornelia smiled at them, threateningly so.

"Yeap. I oughta thank you. If not I wouldn't have found my dear Emily."

Cornelia tugged at the girl's ponytail, causing her to squirm within her grasp, as she slowly swung the rod back and forth like a pendulum, and the others slowly steered away from her.

"You're.. you're crazy! We're reporting you for physical violence!"

The swaying of the metal rod stopped instantaneously and Cornelia slammed the rod hard onto the ground, emitting a loud echo that made the others jump, even myself. Cornelia's expression turned dead serious, and intimidating. There was not a single soul in her eyes at that moment.

"Really? You're going to report me? Did you forget..?" Cornelia gazed intently at one of my classmates, and he literally shivered. I could distinctly see a bead of sweat rolled down from the side of his head as Cornelia watched him, and his demeanor shifted into a different person completely, like a man possessed.

"L-let's go guys... It's not wor... worth our time..." He could barely form coherent sentences as he gestured for the others to leave, and they followed after him. They left the scene in a moment's notice, never turning back once. Cornelia dropped the metal rod to the ground and held my hand as we moved away from the isolated area. Her hand never let go of mine throughout, until we stopped by the flower fields near the pond within the campus. I sat down, catching my breath after the long brisk-walking, and Cornelia sat next to me.

"Are you alright, Emily?" Cornelia softly asked me, as she gently stroked my hair.

"...What was that?"

Cornelia smiled. "That was me saving you from a group of bullies, Emily. Good thing I saw them leading you away from the cafeteria, or else who knows what would've happened to you by now."

I shook my head.

"...I meant you."

Cornelia blinked a few times, staring at me in confusion. "Me?"

"You looked so different back there. Like a different person. You were... _scary._"

Cornelia continued staring at me for a little while, before she broke out in laughter.

"So I not only scared them, but you too? I'm sorry... it was only meant to chase them away from you." Cornelia continued laughing for a long minute as she pat my back, and I only shrugged it off as a joke. When she finally settled down, we resumed our conversation, this time we were more serious with ourselves.

"Those bullies... they used to be your friends, weren't they? What happened?" I could not help but ask, but inside I prayed Cornelia would not get mad at me for asking. Cornelia stared at the horizon, and smiled.

"They never were, Emily. They only wanted me around so they can look good themselves, but I never had any interest in that. So I stayed away from them and... well you know how it goes."

Cornelia were fiddling with one of the flowers at the field as she explained.

"What about me? Why will you want to be with me?"

Cornelia's movement froze entirely when I unconsciously asked her the question that was on my mind which slipped out, and I gulped. Maybe I made the biggest mistake by asking her that, and this could potentially be the end of our friendship. Cornelia turned to me, her face actually devoid of any emotions, and she gestured for me to come closer. I leaned towards her, and like lightning speed, Cornelia gave me a kiss on my lips before I could react. My mind processed the action for a minute, and when it did, I nearly freaked out. I pulled back from Cornelia and stared at her in shock, but my minds were mixed with every emotion and my heart raced like a train. By then, she already had a warm smile on her face, and she seemed pleased by my reaction. My face, in particular my cheeks, were burning from the adrenaline and the blood rush.

"Wh-why would you...?!"

Cornelia chuckled, but there was a dash of red that appeared on her cheeks as well.

"You look so adorable with that flower, Emily." Immediately, I felt the flower that Cornelia has sneakily weaved it in my hair when she kissed me. I struggled to keep my composure and took deep breaths to calm myself down, before I asked her again, this time more clearly.

"Why would you do that?"

Cornelia held my hands once more, her fingers interlocking around mine. There was passion within her voice while she conveyed her message to me.

"You've asked me why I spent so much time with you, why I had no boyfriend, why I would want to be with you..."

With the other free hand, she caressed my face gently.

"This is my answer."

Cornelia had me dumbfounded, it isn't that she never does, but this time she really had my mind scrambling through a tornado of emotions. When will the surprises from Cornelia ever stop? I tried to speak, but all that came out was a stumbling mess. Cornelia leaned in closer again, and she whispered softly.

"What about you, Emily? How do you feel..?"

I did not catch a single wink of sleep that night. Ever since I departed from Cornelia without an answer, my heart was never able to settle down, and my mind was just filled with loud thoughts. For the first time, I felt excitement, anticipation, and bliss. There was no one in life that has ever set my heart racing like that before, the first one being Cornelia. It was just so much for me to handle, for me to process, as I thought about my answer. There were a number of things holding me back, but nothing can overcome this feelings I had. Deep down, I already knew what my answer was.

* * *

Cornelia passed me a box delicately wrapped with a ribbon on top of it.

"Happy Birthday, Emily!"

Cornelia caught me by surprise, again. "How did you know?"

She giggled at my reaction. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't knew your birthday?" She beamed at me proudly, and watched me in anticipation. "Hurry and open it up!"

Carefully, I unwrapped the wrapper around it, and opened the box... to reveal a rose gold pendant. It was a pendant with a cute little angel, and all I could describe it was beautiful. Cornelia carefully lifted the pendant, and took the liberty of wearing it on me. Once I had it on, she gazed at me like an artist admiring their finished artwork, and smiled.

"You look perfect, Emily."

My cheeks burned from her comment, setting my heart racing once again. Cornelia pulled me in for an embrace, and the heat radiating from our bodies was almost unbearable, yet I loved the feeling of it.

"I love you."

The affection from Cornelia never stops ever since I started dating her, and there were significantly more physical contact. Cornelia was always so gentle and loving, that I could never resist and always fall into her embrace which I became so fond of. Cornelia also became much more open about our relationship, often kissing me in school or in public, regardless of the people around us. Our classmates also stopped bothering us, and came to accept our relationship. Things has never been better during this time of my life, up until I started to notice something. Something about Cornelia, after dating her for a long while.

Cornelia is a hedonist. Nothing stops her from seeking entertainment, amusement and pleasure. There are times we almost got ourselves in trouble from seeking 'thrill', but these often put us together intimately more often than not. Being with someone like Cornelia, there were surprises almost everyday.

She was also possessive, possessive of me in particular. Wherever we are, whenever it was, I was always within Cornelia's grasp, and rarely would she ever let me off by my own when I was with her. It was almost as if I was treated as her property. Then came the next and the worst.

The amusement, the enjoyment, the pleasure that Cornelia has, came from others in demise, suffering, and pain. Cornelia derived pleasure from pain. Other's pain, specifically. The gentle physical contact that Cornelia had with me slowly became rough, and not a day came by I did not have a bruise or hickey on my body that was made by her. Initially, I thought it as a joke from Cornelia, so I played it off with no concern, but as the treatment increased and became worse, I brought it up to her.

"These is my show of affection to you, Emily." Cornelia explained, as she bit down on my neck, leaving another hickey on my neck. It became more difficult to conceal those marks that Cornelia made, but when we're alone by ourselves, Cornelia always wanted to see them. It went on for a long while, and I tried my best to tolerate these 'affections' until the winter holidays came. That was when everything went downhill, and the eventual end of our relationship.

_ She cries in her sleep sometimes; I could hear her in bed. I opened my eyes and see the tear that flowed down from her eyelids, the occasional twitch from her eyebrows, and the sniffles that she made. The unknown wave of sorrow also spreads to my heart, the pain that comes with it as I watched made me question her that day when she woke up. Cornelia only shrugs it off, never directly answering my concerns._

The snow just started falling at the time, showing the first sign of winter. School was already out by then, but we had already set plans beforehand. Cornelia walked me to her house when I alighted from the bus, and she pulled me close to her as we made our way there. It kept me warm throughout, so it felt nice that she has done that for me. We reached a private estate after a long walk, and initially I thought that Cornelia was joking, until she led me in through the gates and unlocked the door.

Despite its huge interior, the house was rather comfortable and warm, designed to make one feel at home. Cornelia set me at ease, and showed me around the house. There was one else in the entire house besides us.

"Mom and Dad went their separate ways when I was young. Grandma was sent to the elderly care, and Charlie was, well..."

"Charlie?"

Cornelia's voice trailed off as she mention a name, and there was a sorrowful expression on her face. I did not get what that was about until Cornelia explained it to me during lunch time. It was a tragedy for Cornelia, for she used to have a little brother when she was young, Charlie Anntrize Vesalitum. Charlie was asthmatic at young, and he was always a weak child. Cornelia was extremely fond of Charlie, and they used to play together often. That was their life, just their grandparents raising them, along with Charlie and herself, until Charlie died from his asthma attack when he had just turned eight. Then, it was her grandfather who passed on, and later her grandmother had to be sent to an elderly care due to her schooling. To this day, Cornelia still blames herself for Charlie's death.

I tried to comfort Cornelia as she went through the story of her life, and it was her turn to melt in my embrace. For the first time, I felt the feeling of caring for someone, giving the affection instead of receiving it, and it was truly a wonderful feeling. To put those bad memories aside, we came up with plans on our own, and we had a whale of a time together. We spent time watching movies, playing tabletop games, surfing the net, and just cuddling together. It was just a cozy and comfy time for the both of us, living in our own world as we spent the time of our lives.

"Cornelia... Wh-what are you doing?" I could hear my own voice shaking, restrained by the anxiety that was creeping up on me. I thought maybe this might be another one of Cornelia's joke, but she seemed serious about the situation. Cornelia had me pinned on the bed, my hands held onto the bed firmly by her grasp with Cornelia straddling on top of me. I could not move, and the more I resist, the more pressure Cornelia applied on me. "Cornelia, why are you doing this?!" I cried out desperately, pleading Cornelia, but she Cornelia had her eyes fixated on me, with something lingering within her eyes, something sinister.

"You can't go anywhere, Emily. You can't leave without my permission." Cornelia had a hint of seriousness as she spoke, the way she spoke sounded like she was actually warning me. "I... I was just going out to get some food..." Cornelia did not back down however, she steadily applied force, and while doing so, she bit down on my neck, hard. I could feel blood oozing out from the side of my neck, and tears were already swelling my eyes. Cornelia took note of that, and she released the pressure, but her hands continued to hold me down. Cornelia freed one of her hands and caressed my hair and face softly, as she licked the tears off my eyes.

"You belong to me, Emily. You only need to listen to me and be mine. I will take care of everything. _I will take care of you~_" Cornelia whispered in my ear, before she licked and nibble on the flesh. Cornelia snaked her hands underneath my shirt, feeling all over my body while still holding me down. I was completely vulnerable, under the mercy of Cornelia herself. We have did this at our times of intimacy before, and I did felt pleasure from it, but not this.

This made me feel sick. The feeling of being taken against my own will. For the first time, I actually felt fearful of Cornelia. Yet, she claimed that she does this all for her love for me. It was then that I realized that Cornelia was twisted, twisted by her own definition of 'love'. She was, in fact sick.

"I thought Charlie could handle my love for him... but I guess it was just too much. It was all my fault, I was careless. I won't make the same mistake with you, Emily. I'm sure you would be able to accept my love, right?" Cornelia explained sweetly, and chills ran down my spine. If what she said was true, then that would mean Charlie...

For the remaining time at Cornelia's house during the winter holidays, I was Cornelia's victim, and she was my captor. My hands were tied up throughout the time spent there, save for meals, showers and using the washroom. Sometimes Cornelia even took the liberty of feeding me my meals instead. I tried to resist initially, going against Cornelia's instructions for me, resisting her 'affections', screaming for help at the top of my lungs, but no one came to my aid, for the house was rather isolated on its own for anyone to hear me, and my resistance were not without consequences. As soon as Cornelia lost her patience, she 'punished' me, inflicting pain on me with methods similar to torture, until I could no longer tolerate the pain and obeyed her. Then, when I have settled down, Cornelia would comfort me and become gentle with me, as if she was not the one who inflicted those pain on me. These went on for a while, and by then I've lost count of the abuse she did to me, and I've decided not to go against the devil. Instead, I focused on a way to escape.

Trying to escape during the day was out of the question, since I was bound by her restrains and the watchful eyes of Cornelia herself. The only way to do so was at night, but with extreme difficulty, as Cornelia has her arms wrapped around me tightly when we slept, yet it is the only way for now. To do that, I was extremely resistance that day, and Cornelia had to 'punish' me more often and severely than before, but only to wear her energy out, so that she would become fatigue. The pain that I endured that day was inhumane, but it had to be done for the sake of my freedom. When night fell, Cornelia embraced me, and seemingly slept like a log.

Slowly, quietly and carefully, I tried to wriggle my way out of Cornelia's embrace, making the least amount of movement as possible. It almost took forever to do so, but eventually the last inch of my body slipped out of her hold, and I was free from her grasp at last. My legs were not bound by any restrained, so I picked myself up and tiptoed out of the room. Navigating through the house was like a blind person trying to find it's way around a maze, and there were occasions were I almost crashed into the furniture due to the poor lighting. The snow was pouring heavily outside when I looked out the window, and I hesitated for a moment, contemplating on risking the cold and escaping the psycho, or staying where I was and continue being tortured by her. I could no longer tolerate the latter, and when I found the backdoor of the house, I ripped it opened and ran out into the snowstorm.

The freezing wind from the storm overwhelmed me as soon as I stepped out, and the fact that I was only wearing a nightgown at the time did not help. I ran as fast and far as I could, in an attempt to keep my body warm from the freezing temperature out there. I could not remember how far I've gotten by then, but the cold was too much for me to handle, and I passed out from the cold onto the snow.

* * *

I lost track of all time when I woke to, a few minutes taken for me to take in my surroundings. I was covered by a warm blanket, and when I tried to move my arms, I found them restrained. Then, it hit me hard where I was, and my heart sank. The memories came rushing back to me, of the place, the events, of her.

Cornelia came into the room, with worry actually written all over her expression. She rushed to my side, and when she reached out for me, I flinched instinctively and pulled back. Cornelia was visibly upset at my reaction, and she moved to sit beside my bed.

"You scared me, Emily. When I found you missing from bed, I literally ran around the house looking for you, until I saw the back door left opened, so I traced your steps until I found you collapsed in the snow." Cornelia stroked my hair gently. "You really had me worried that I lost you." Cornelia planted a kiss on my forehead and comforted me.

Whatever days was left of the holidays, Cornelia spent the time looking after me. She was no longer as violent as she was before, but nothing she do can justify what she has already done to me before. I remained emotionless, deciding that it was the best course for me now, since my escape has already failed. That was how it became, until the day I was finally free. Cornelia sent me off to the bus stop, and bid me farewell as I went on the bus, I did not bother to respond to her. I just sat in the bus, looking out the window on my way back and my mind flashed to the haunting memories that I had. All I did back at home was cried my heart out, and spent the most of my time in bed. Cornelia had text and called me on the phone almost a hundred times everyday, but I never picked up. Seeing her number made me sick, and I woke up to nightmares about her assault almost everyday. I have seriously considered reporting to my family and the police about Cornelia, but I could never bring myself to do it. I don't know why, but my heart aches when I think about doing so. Maybe I was just as crazy as Cornelia was.

School re-opened when the holidays ended, and it was time to return to school. For the first time, I dreaded going to school.

When school started, Cornelia made it her mission to reach me, while avoiding Cornelia became. It was so difficult for me, since I have used to spending the most of my time with her back then, and she had already known the usual locations I would be. Cornelia hunted high and low looking for me, and the moment she appears in a room, I made sure to be out of that room by then. Cornelia was pretty sure by then, that I was avoiding her, and she started to stalk me throughout the campus, which creep me out and made me even more fearful of her. She would catch me off guard and find me at the most unexpected places, and it was inevitable that she would end up confronting me one day.

She held onto my hand firmly at the same flower field near the pond in the campus, stopping me from running from her.

"Emily! Why... why are you running from me!? What did I do wrong!?" I have never heard such desperation in Cornelia's voice before. She looked genuinely frightened, ready to burst at any moment.

The emotions overwhelmed me. I turned to her and glared at her, but tears were already streaming down my eyes uncontrollably.

"You know what you did. What you did to me... I will never forget about it. Waking up to nightmares and the anxiety... This was all because of you."

Cornelia looked onto me, troubled was all the expression she had.

"Emily... I did it because I love you... I never meant to hurt you. You must understand... You understand don't you? You're the only one who understands me.."

**"I don't!"**

I could no longer stand her justification any longer. Every word that comes out of her mouth is like a twist of knife sheathed right in my gut. Even Cornelia was taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"I can never understand you, no one does! You say you did all those for love, when clearly you only did it for your own sick, twisted pleasure! _**You're crazy and I hate you!**_"

Those words spat out of my mouth like venom, and even I could not believed what I just said. Cornelia rooted to the spot, her eyes widened in a complete shock. Without another word, I ran off from the scene, wiping the tears off my eyes, but my mind had no sense of direction. I just continued where my legs took me, as the other students at the campus watched me as I ran by. For the first time, I was lost. Cornelia did not chase after me, and I finally stopped at a quiet corner within an isolated block, crying my heart out. I had no idea how long I stayed there, and by the time I head back to my dormitory, the sun already went down.

* * *

That was the last time I had contact with Cornelia. Ever since that day, Cornelia never came to look for me, nor did my phone buzzed. It was as if we never met each other in life before, as she carried on with her life as a loner, and mine on my own. Life returned to normal, as we call it, and we finished our study life in university and graduated from Elbaf Rich University. I never heard from Cornelia ever since we went our separate ways, and I completed my residency at a mental health institute. I could never stomach the life of those patients there, ever since that day, and I jumped out of my career path, much to the disappointment of my family. It was so much easier for my work life at the cafe, despite the significant difference in salary.

_"You choose how you want to live. It is the greatest bliss for someone to pursue their happiness, Emily."_

I still have dreams and nightmares of her and the things she did to me, till this day. The number to her phone were keyed into the call every time my heart starts to wander, but it would always stop before I could click the call button. There really is no one like Cornelia. Yet, after all that I've been through... did I really hate her for it? The pendant that Cornelia gave me is till something that I wear everyday without fail, so does that mean that my feelings of her still exists? Even after what she did?

Did I really hate all those things that she did to me?

Perhaps, I am just as crazy as her after all.


	14. Ace In The Hole

The elevator was noiseless as it ascended. Emily watched anxiously as the number displayed on the elevator screen keeps increasing, counting up to its destination. Every voice, every memory that she had with her was flooding in, breaking out of the chains that she has kept under for so long. Within her mind, she envisioned the outcome that would take place in just a few minutes, and the words that both she and herself would say. Her hands trembled and her heart race; it has been a long time since she has felt this emotion.

'Ding!' The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open, revealing the corridor. There were only two doors along the corridor, and Emily already knew very well the one she was supposed to go to. Emily stepped out of the corridor as the door of the elevator closed behind her. Every step was like taking a risk to her, as it took her closer and closer towards the door, her heartbeat accelerating proportionately as she inched towards the target, until she was right outside her door. Emily stood there for a long while, gathering her thoughts and composure, before she took a deep breath and pressed on the doorbell.

**No turning back now.**

Emily held her breath, as she waited for the door to open. It was nearly half a minute until the door finally swung inwards, and she made her appearance. The two stared at each other for a long while, their gaze piercing into the other's and Emily's heart rate has never been faster. She was wearing a nightgown that revealed her shoulders, and the long platinum blonde hair of her's was just as beautiful as it was before. The sight of her was simply stunning, and Emily felt her face burning all the way to the tip of her ears. Her posture relaxed after a while and she smiled, before greeting Emily.

"Emily."

"...Cornelia."

Emily returned the greeting, almost shakily, as she tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. "I need to talk to you." Emily tried to sound as serious possible, signifying the situation, while Cornelia stared at her looking as if in confusion before she gestured to Emily.

"Come on in, make yourself at home."

Emily removed her shoes before stepping in, taking sight of the apartment. The interior was much larger than it looks on the outside, and have it not been the current situation, it actually felt comfortable and relaxing to be in. Emily heard Cornelia locked the door behind her, and Emily's guard remain tight. Even though knowing Cornelia well, no one can ever predict her actions and behavior, and it was best that she stay cautious of her. Cornelia was eyed Emily's entire body, scrutinizing her thoroughly and Emily could distinctly feel it.

"Want something to drink?" Cornelia asked politely, smiling warmly at her.

Emily shook her head. "No, I'm not staying." She had to be extremely careful with her choices made here.

"Water it is." Cornelia stated despite Emily's refusal. She made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a glass, smoothly poured water from a flask and set the glass of water down on a table near Emily. Emily took no note of the water Cornelia has kindly provided, and proceeded to speak of the matter at hand.

"**I know what you've been doing.**" Emily started, and Cornelia sat down, ready to listen to what Emily had to say.

"I know you've been manipulating your patients. I know about Martin, and I know what you did to Ophelia." Emily accused Cornelia with the charade of evidence she had, but Cornelia simply sat there and stared at her. She remained silent as Emily glared at her, until she chuckled suddenly, much to Emily's shock.

"Oh, Emily... Some things change, but the most of us stay true to our roots, don't we?"

Emily did not quite understood what Cornelia meant. She always had a higher intellect, that is true to an extent, but Emily could tell Cornelia was trying to twist the facts here.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily hesitated for a moment; she found herself afraid to ask.

Cornelia remained smiling, as she shifted her eyes to the ground. It seems as though she was deliberately averting her eyes from Emily.

"Indeed, I did all of those things. Thing is..." Cornelia's gaze returned to Emily's which made her spine crawl. Fear was creeping up on her slowly, for she has seen those eyes before, from many years ago.

"_You already know why I did it, don't you?_"

There was no doubt in Emily's mind; she has walked herself right into a trap. Cornelia stood up from where she was sitting now, and she approached Emily slowly, and Emily retreated on instinct, only realizing how her legs have almost turned to jelly. She had to search for the courage within her again, but not when her mind was already in a frenzy. The best Emily could do was shook her head.

"You're the only one who truly understands me, after all." Cornelia was inching closer as her eyes stay fixated on Emily.

"You have to stop this! This is insanity, and people have died because of you!"

Cornelia caught Emily off guard when she lunged towards Emily out of sudden, pinning her onto the table and spilling the glass of water all over the back of Emily's shirt. The strength of Cornelia was surprisingly unmatched as she forced Emily onto the table, and she could feel the water seeping and spreading throughout the back of her clothes. Emily struggled to break free, but Cornelia's strength was just overwhelming her. Cornelia leaned in close to Emily, her eyes now filled with lust. Emily was trembling, despite the warmth radiating from their bodies, and she tried to turn away from Cornelia.

"How I have missed you." Cornelia practically whispered in Emily's ears, planting kisses from her ear, trailing down to the side of her neck. "Did you miss me too, Emily?" Cornelia grab a hold of Emily's chin, and forced her to look back at Cornelia. Emily stared daggers at her in return.

"Like hell I would."

Cornelia smirked. Her finger traced around Emily's neck.

"Is that so? Then why is your face this red? I can hear your heart pounding from here too. More importantly..." Cornelia ripped the top two buttons of Emily's shirt abruptly, revealing the angel pendant she was wearing, the one which Cornelia gave her on her birthday. She held the pendant up so Emily could see it herself. "Why are you still wearing this if you hate me so?"

Emily found herself flabbergasted and a loss for words, and she tried to break free from Cornelia's hold, but the latter's reflex was fast enough to hold her still. Cornelia continued.

"You still love me, Emily, just like I still do. Don't you know? We could never hide anything from each other. It's why we could love and understand each other so much. It's why our love _will never die._"

Cornelia grabbed Emily by the collar of her shirt faster than Emily could anticipate, dragging her over to the living room, before pushing her down onto the sofa. Emily tried to use the opportunity to run free, but Cornelia was quick to hold Emily by her neck and push her back down onto the sofa, while she straddled on top of her, keeping her in place. Emily was genuinely afraid now, for the capability and her unpredictable behavior made her fear what Cornelia might do next. Yet, even in a situation like this, Cornelia was so alluring, and Emily found herself breathless for the sight of Cornelia. It made her blood rush in excitement.

Cornelia gently ran her hands through Emily's soft hair. "Did you know? The day you left me all by my lonesome... is the pain that was dealt more than anyone ever had to me. You left me standing there by myself, as I cried my heart out, and you never came back." Her hands moved down slowly and caressed Emily's face in an affectionate manner. "Even after you left, I still kept thinking about you. I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Cornelia chuckled, but there was a strong sorrow beneath those sounds of joy.

"Oh believe me, I tried. I've never felt so alone and lost than I ever did. I had thoughts... thoughts so dark that I could barely identify myself anymore, and it's all because of you." Cornelia almost growled out as she spoke, her hand swiftly tore out another button on Emily's shirt, frightening her. Emily considered the current predicament, and tried rationalizing with Cornelia, who already seemed as though she was lost in her own world, as she continued rambling.

"...I'm sorry." Emily muttered softly, hoping that it would not trigger any aggression out of Cornelia. She stared at Emily for a long while as she apologized, before she smiled again.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault."

It surprised Emily, for her response, and for a moment she felt her anxiety dropped from Cornelia's forgiving statement.

"I did some thinking by myself, and I wondered... why did I not stop you from leaving me? Was it guilt? Justification? Or was it cowardice?" Cornelia ripped another button off Emily's shirt, then it hit her what Cornelia was going to do. Her heart was set off thumping like a train again, the blood was rushing to her head, making her dizzy and her cheeks burn. Cornelia could see the state that Emily was in, and she chuckled again, this time in a more sinister tone.

"Whatever it was, I only have myself to blame. I blame myself for not stopping you, not holding you back when I should have. It's only my fault for letting you go." Cornelia's voice turned husky as she explained, expressing the hatred that she contained. With that, she ripped off the last button of Emily's shirt. There was no longer any cover for her body, save for her undergarments. Emily tried to reason with the devil on top of her, wincing now, hoping that she has done enough and stop right now.

"Please..." Emily could hear her own voice crack and quiver. "_Don't do this._"

Emily wanted to hope, pray for a miracle, but she already know it was hopeless when she saw the lust in her eyes. Cornelia gently placed both her hands on Emily's face.

"It's okay. I won't make the same mistake. I will never let you go again."

Cornelia's lips came crashing down on Emily's, not leaving any chance for her to breathe. Their kiss was aggressive; a battle for dominance as Cornelia's tongue explored every nook and cranny of her mouth. Cornelia only broke away to gasp for air, but her hands continued to roam around Emily's body, slipping underneath her undergarments. Any will to resist Emily had before was slowly crumbling down with Cornelia's touch. It has been a long time, but it certainly was not their first time, for Cornelia knew just every buttons to push to overwhelm Emily with pleasure. Cornelia's skillful fingers worked Emily, making her quiver underneath her, while she kissed her passionately.

Cornelia's finger easily slipped into Emily's nether regions, and the moan Emily tried so hard to restrained escaped her mouth. Cornelia smirked at her response, and she could feel a wave of thrilling sensation coursing through her. "Let me hear your voice, Emily. It's been so long." Cornelia's fingers rotated around Emily's most sensitive area, heightening her pleasure, until she slipped another finger in abruptly, making Emily moan out in pleasure. Cornelia repeated the motion before she slipped a third finger in, and by then Emily was already moaning her heart out, similar to how a musician plays their instrument. Cornelia left no rest for Emily's breasts either, as she constantly made sure she felt pleasure throughout his entire body, all the while kissing her. Within minutes, Emily reached her climax, and her body spasm by the hands of Cornelia, the therapist making sure to lengthen the pleasure as long as possible, until Emily's body was spent.

Emily was panting for air, beads of sweat rolling down her body, but Cornelia did not care about that. She pulled Emily into a tight embrace, her hug almost possessive. Emily melted within Cornelia's arms, the warmth and the feeling that she had desired for so long has finally came back to her in reality, and she reciprocated the affection with all that she has. Whatever plans she had before she entered the house was thrown entirely out of her mind, like it never existed.

"I am yours, Emily..." Cornelia trailed the kisses down to her neck.

"**And you are mine.**" Cornelia bit down hard, drawing blood, marking the bite deep, making sure that it stays. Cornelia swiftly used Emily's shirt to bind her hands together, the knot tightened to ensure Emily was completely restrained under her. Slowly, Cornelia took off the sweater that she was wearing, along with the black undergarments underneath it. As soon as the last piece of clothing Cornelia had was discarded, Emily felt her face flushed with her cheeks burning once more. The body of the woman on top of her was simply perfect, if anything it seemed to have grown even more appealing from their time apart. Cornelia smirked as she noticed Emily's face, and Emily ripped her head away from her sight, only for Cornelia to force her back to her direction.

"Don't turn away. I want you to look at me. I want you to imprint the sight of me deep within your memories, so that you will never forget."

Cornelia resumed to attacking Emily's neck again, continuing to mark countless marks on her, while her hands worked her body. Hands roamed all around Emily, Cornelia expertly fluttering her fingers around Emily's most sensitive areas, steadily building up an arousal once more. Emily could only twitch and struggle under her restraints, the notch of her pants and moans increasing as Cornelia remained busy with her. Cornelia pulled away from Emily out of the blue, and all sensations that Emily experienced were cut off in an instant, leaving Emily rather... frustrated. Emily watched as Cornelia left the bed as she went to retrieve something. The moment she returned with the object, her heart went to a pumping freight train again.

"Remember this? You used to love this." Cornelia held on the double-sided dildo as she approached Emily, who was struggling even harder with her restrains. She recognized the object back then, when she was held captivity at Cornelia's former home. It did left a lasting impression on her, the feeling of being so helplessly overwhelmed by pleasure against her will frightened her.

Cornelia straddled back on top of Emily, watching her squirm beneath her, much to her futile.

"Emily, you know that the pain of others gives me pleasure." Cornelia explained as she played with Emily's vagina teasingly. "But you're different. For you, I only want to see you in bliss and happiness. I can't stand to see you in pain. Guess you really changed something in me, Emily."

Emily watched Cornelia in confusion, her head spinning from the statement that Cornelia made. Was it all true, all that she claimed? Was Cornelia's feelings for her truly genuine? Emily's thoughts were cut off when something penetrated the entrance of her vagina, the sudden intrusion shooting flares of pain and pleasure from her core which surged through her entire body. The head of the toy struggled to fit into Emily's entrance, with Cornelia riding the other end of the girth. Cornelia adjusted for both Emily and herself, before she rocked her hips slowly, each thrust sending waves of sensation that made the both of them tremble. Cornelia's eyes stay fixated on Emily, and her expressions only served to spur Cornelia on, and the slow thrusts started to pick up its rhythmic pace, along with the frequency of their moans. The girth that was struggling to fit inside Emily was now completely hilt by both Emily and Cornelia, with the latter taking control of the act. Their sweat and heat radiating from their plastered bodies only fueled the sex even further, and in a matter of time, Cornelia was thrusting at a relentless speed, the bites and scratches becoming much more deeper and violent by the minute.

Cornelia unbound Emily from her restrains, but she was too overwhelmed by the pleasure to move. Cornelia lifted Emily up, and had her legs wrapped around her while they were still connected. The movement hilt the dildo even further into Emily, and the pleasure from it had Emily collapsed within Cornelia's embrace, but Cornelia was not about to let Emily pass out yet. She captured Emily's lips once more, catching the attention of the girl who is now straddled on top of her. Cornelia resumed her thrusting, and Emily instinctively wrapped around Cornelia's neck for support.

"Emily. Tell me you love me." Cornelia breathed out in between pants and moans, as she continued her thrusting.

Emily remained silent, her mind still struggling with the ongoing war within. Her eyes darted around Cornelia, but she simply gazed right into her eyes, still awaiting her response. Cornelia increased the strength of her thrusts, feeling both Emily and her climax close.

"You want to cum, don't you? Say it. Say that you love me. Say it!"

"I love you! I love you, Cornelia!" Emily's lips came crashing down on Cornelia's, as she gave one final thrust for them to reach their orgasm, the two woman seeing white as the jolts of pleasure impact them. Cornelia embraced Emily tightly as she came, resting their forehead against each other's while they rode out their waves of pleasure.

"I love you, Cornelia... I really still do..." The truth slipped out of Emily before she passed out from her high, the overwhelming amount of feelings that coursed through her knocking her out like a light. Cornelia's embrace remained, as she gently kissed Emily on her forehead.

"...And you truly are the one I love most, Emily."

* * *

Martin's apartment was a mess. The aftermath of his violent outbreak; the ones of many, but by far the worst, left him huddling in the corner of the apartment, staring blankly at the destruction he left. Furnitures were thoroughly smashed and destroyed, and whatever content he had on his table were turned over and crushed. The breakout ceased as soon as the voices in head left him alone, but right now, they were creeping slowly back to him. They all came like a wave of bees, buzzing at his ears, the incomprehensible words filling his mind until he could no longer take it anymore. He wrapped his head in his hands, fingernails digging deep into his hair and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up! _Shut the fuck up!_"

Instantaneously, the voices withered away, the sound of emptiness refilling his ears, all except one voice.

"Martin? Martin, it's me."

It was her voice. 'Alice'. Slowly, he lifted his head and stared at the 'figure'. She looked nothing like she was in Martin's hallucinations. Now, she was simply just a copy of Cornelia. She had a worried look on her face. Martin shook his head rapidly, his hands still on his head as he muttered.

"No... no... you're not real... you're not real..."

The 'figure' approached Martin.

"I'm here, Martin." Her voice penetrated his thoughts, and in his reaction, he grabbed a stool nearest to him and threw it at her. She disappeared in and instant, and the stool hit the wall with a loud thud, leaving a mark on the walls of his apartment.

Martin felt his mind whirling with thoughts and feelings, all blended together. He hated 'Alice', but more so he hated himself. All along there was never feelings for a non-existent person. It was Cornelia. All the feelings he had, it was all for his therapist after all.

This was not working. He need her help, and he need it now. Martin stood up and staggered around the apartment thrashing about his furniture and belongings like a mad man until he found his phone. With trembling fingers, he searched for Cornelia's contact, and dialed her number.

* * *

When Emily woke to, she found herself in a new restrain, ropes that were tighter than her restrains before bound her hands above her head, and her legs bound to the bed. The realization that she was only in Cornelia's sweater and her underwear made her weary of her situation. Flashbacks hit her in an instant, and she struggled to break free, only for her attempts to be futile. When she looked up from the bed she was bound to, she found Cornelia fiddling with her own phone, before she attended to Emily.

"You're awake." Cornelia approached the bed slowly, and she was now wearing a robe and her panties. Cornelia reached out for a glass of red wine placed on a bedside table and offered it to Emily, only for her to shoot Cornelia a look of contempt. Seeing her reaction, Cornelia sipped the glass of wine for herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emily demanded sternly, showing no sign of fear despite being held captive. Cornelia smirked and sat down on an armchair next to the bed and took another sip of wine before she replied.

"Just watching you. Seems like you look even more beautiful than you were before."

"You're crazy." Emily spat out, in an attempt to spite her captor for her current predicament, but none of that seemed to irk Cornelia in any way. Instead, Cornelia chuckled, got up from the armchair and stood by Emily. Gently, she traced her fingers around Emily's face to her lips.

"Yes, to think I was crazy enough to have let you go back then. Gone for such a long time, no less." Cornelia pulled away and leaned close to Emily's face, a sinister grin replaced her expression instead.

"That's about to change. I have you now, Emily, and I will do everything I can to keep you here."

Emily watched her in terror, the sound of whatever Cornelia promised swelling a dreadful knot in the pits of her stomach. Knowing Cornelia, there is nothing that she holds back in her actions. Instead, Emily tried to focus on her mission at hand.

"Then why? Why did you played with Ophelia like that when you claimed to love me?"

Cornelia chuckled again, and she paced around the bed.

"I do love you. More than Ophelia or Martin or whoever. More than anyone else in the world. Ophelia and Martin? They're simply a lost cause. Too blinded and too far into their addiction for them to see their own reality."

Emily could not believe what Cornelia said. It sound as if she cared nothing about them, despite claiming as her own patients. Enraged, Emily started to yell at her.

"So they can't be treated? Abandoned in their own sickness and doomed to suffer forever! That's not you! They're not just toys for you to play with! You are better than that!"

Cornelia sighed at Emily's accusations, but she was clearly unfazed by Emily's tone. Cornelia pulled the armchair and sat down next to Emily.

"I'm not abandoning them, Emily." Cornelia's tone remained calm and gentle. "I'm giving then what they want. Their fix. I'm trying to make them happy, Emily. I'm trying to give them love."

"That isn't love, Cornelia. You're wrong. Tell me Cornelia, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way? Please, I said I love you. You can tell me anything."

Cornelia smiled, but there were glimmers of sorrow coming from them. From her eyes. She shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. You know it, Emily. Love is unconditional, and this is how I act. This is my modus operandi. It always has been and you know it."

Cornelia climbed onto the bed with Emily, and wrapped her arms around her, cuddling her. Within her embrace, tears were falling from Emily's eyes. Cornelia noticed her sniffles, and consoled her, gantly petting her. The fact that Emily knew nothing she say would get through to her made her heart ache. It simply was the truth; this is Cornelia, and it always has been. Nothing can ever get through into her mind, so twisted and tangled beyond saving. Cornelia claims to save others, but the one who really needed saving was herself. All this time, Emily just could not cone to terms that she loved a monster. Now she had.

* * *

Cornelia scrolled through the countless missed calls and text messages that Martin has spammed her phone with, before she was interrupted by three knocks on the door, and Cornelia put away her phone and called out for her patient to come in. Slowly, the door opened, and he emerged from the doorway. Cornelia smiled at him as he made his way slowly to the armchair, and sat down, sighing as he did.

"Welcome back, Perceival."

"Sorry about last time. That was my partner I told you about. He's kind of an asshole sometimes. Most of the time."

Cornelia chuckled at Perceival's remarks. "Well then, before we start the hypnotherapy, shall we talk about how your day has been?"

Perceival leaned his head back on the armchair, relaxing himself for the therapy.

"Sure thing, just as usual, doc."


	15. Only Burns Brighter

Denise turned the door knob of Cornelia's office slowly and quietly, trying her best to bury any sound made from opening the door. When she successfully turned the knob without any noise, she opened the door slightly ajar, and peeked into the room.

Right at the center, Cornelia sat opposite of Perceival, and she was observing him carefully, while the detective slumped in his chair looking almost as if he was motionless. Denise made out what seems to be some kind of hypnosis therapy, and everything seemed alright until Denise heard what they were talking about.

"...And the status on James?"

"He's trying to collect evidence on you. He assumes that you are guilty for the incidents in town, and wants to have you arrested."

Perceival's reply was monotonous, and his manner of speech sounded like he was going on a report. What made the ordeal even suspicious was Cornelia questioning Perceival about James, rather than the patient's own problems.

"I see." Cornelia nodded, seemingly unsatisfied by Perceival's answer. "Any other evidences gathered?"

"He had some, but I can't say for sure."

Cornelia nodded once more, before she continued.

"I want you to remember Janet. Think about her death. Think about the one who killed her. Focus on your anger. Remember, _the one who killed her is James._ He was the one who killed her, and you want vengeance. You want justice for her."

"Yes..."

"When the time comes, you know what to do..."

Denise closed the door shut as her mind began whirling. Something definitely was not right. She wished so much that she did not have to suspect her boss, but that encounter with James that day had made her so. Now, it just made it worse. There were some facts definitely twisted, but she could not get ahold of why Cornelia would do that. Is she not kind, caring and loving as she always was? Was James right about Cornelia? Her mind slowly traced back to their exchange the other day.

_"Do I have your cooperation?"_

_James glared at her intently when she tried to examine his expressions. Part of her wanted to say no and chase him out of the therapy center, but the other half wanted to know what all of this was about. It probably would not affect her either, knowing that Cornelia always took care of everything. Hesitantly, she nodded._

_She led James from the reception counter to the waiting lounge, and the two sat down at the same time, both of them still watching on the other's expression carefully._

_"What's your name?" James was the first to clear his doubts, and she kept it brief and concise with her answers._

_"Denise."_

_James nodded, as he looked through the contents in his file once more, and his eyes glanced back to Denise suspiciously._

_"Before I let you in on this, I need you to know that you should keep all this information to yourself, and no one else, especially not Cornelia."_

_The emphasis on her boss's name made her raise an eyebrow, and she nodded hesitantly once more._

_James nodded in acknowledgement before he explained._

_"See, your boss, Cornelia, is suspected for the incidents occurring around town. I'm sure you've heard of them. The suicides, the murder cases. I think that your boss is the mastermind behind them."_

_Denise gaped in silence at the extreme accusation that James has drawn out, but he was not surprised to see her reaction. After all, those made him sound as if he was delusional. Still, he continued on with his statement._

_"All of those involved, all happened to be her patients." James began to display the evidence on the table as he continued, and Denise's eyes scanned through the photos and details of the contents in the evidence. She recognized the faces for sure, for she has seen them on the news, but as she continued looking through the reports, James's accusations started making sense._

_"But... how is she..." Denise muttered to herself, her mind still processing the information._

_"That's why I'm here to ask you that."_

_Denise returned her attention back to James, who was glaring at her again._

_"Did you notice anything suspicious with Cornelia? Anything that she did to her patients?"_

_Denise tried tracing her mind back, but all she ever had were closed doors._

_"Cornelia never allowed me into her office when there's a therapy session going on... in fact she never allows anyone in."_

_"Dammit!" James punched the armrest of the chair, and he leaned back, his mind thinking of something. He brushed his hair in frustration and tapped the side of his head for a while, before an idea occurred to him._

_"Listen, can you do me a favor?"_

_"A favor..?"_

_James nodded. "I need you to spy on Cornelia. See what she is doing to her patients."_

Denise shook her head in an effort to clear her mind, her fingers tapping on the reception table just next to her phone. She was contemplating every decision she was making, weighing on the consequences that will soon come after. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not even notice Cornelia escorting Perceival out of the therapy center, only until her blank state of mind caught Cornelia's attention.

"Denise? Everything alright?"

The moment she heard her boss calling out to her, a jolt of shock sent straight from her heart to her entire body woke her up from her semi-paralysis state, and she struggled to barely cover her thoughts.

"Y-yeah..! Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Nothing much, just a daydream."

Denise imitate a knocking on her head action, as she tried to giggle her way out of the situation. Cornelia stared at her for a moment; she did not smile, giggle or tease her. If anything, Cornelia seemed like she saw right through Denise's acting and lies like she was transparent. As fast as she was as fast to react, Cornelia masquerade her doubts. Her previously stoic expression shifted while chuckled along with Denise.

"You better not be dreaming about your boyfriend on me now, Denise." Cornelia teased Denise, and she merely shrugged it off.

"Sorry, Cornelia. I'm just gonna use the washroom for a bit." Denise excused herself from the reception, making quick steps to the washroom to flee the scene. Cornelia continued to watch Denise as she did, her suspicions on Denise growing ever more as the woman disappeared from the area. There was something wrong about the clerk, and Cornelia might have already caught on.

The moment the washroom doors closed, the weight her heart was pounding at miles to carry was temporarily lifted, and she let out a huge sigh. Just in that short span of time, Denise was ready for a panic attack, from that murderous look that Cornelia had. Then it changed. It was scary how her boss's emotion switched like it was nothing, and it terrified her.

**Cornelia scares her.**

With shaky hands, Denise turned on the tap and stared absent-mindedly at the pouring water in the sink, followed by the beads of sweat that dropped from her forehead. Denise knew not what to do.

* * *

Ophelia stared blankly into the distance, until one of the customers stormed towards her and yelled at her to her sense.

"I asked for a cup of flat-white, not cappuccino!"

"I-I'm so sorry sir! Let...Let me get your flat-white..." Ophelia fought with stuttering as she apologized profusely, rushing back to the brewing stand to retrieve the customer's order. Nothing was going well for Ophelia. She was here at work physically, but her mind has wandered off ever since Emily has confronted her about Cornelia. Her mind was constantly thinking about their confrontation, and it did not help that either of them has been in contact with her for two whole days. Emily has not turned up for work, and it was starting to worry Ophelia, partly because it was for her cause. She was the one who started all this.

_'Whatever she did to you now, she did it to me back then.'_

Those words echoed within her deeply, creeping and infecting her mind with thoughts. Was what Emily said true? Was Cornelia simply just using her? All those words that came from her, all those sweet nothings... it was all beginning to make Ophelia doubt herself.

_'You don't know Cornelia. She isn't who you think she is.'_

Ophelia can't help but agree with Emily for that statement, and it terrified her even more. She still clung onto those feelings, helpless without any of the reciprocation that she hunger for, but she also wanted to know the truth. That was Ophelia's state of mind for the remainder of the day; an inner battle between her feelings and thoughts, like a mindless zombie as she walked out of the café after work.

* * *

Emily lifted her head as soon as the door opened. She glared at her intensely, but all that came from her was muffled screams, courtesy to the gag that Cornelia had in her mouth. Cornelia gazed and smiled at her lovingly, instantly embracing her as soon as she was in her proximity. Emily's attempt to resist was futile, much to Cornelia's amusement while she giggled at her response. At last, Cornelia removed Emily's gag, and she let out a huge gasp for air as she did.

"You can't keep me in here, I have a café to attend to! Ophelia's there too!"

"I missed you too, Emily." Cornelia completely ignored Emily's irate ramblings, instead choosing to focus on the woman bound in her hands. Emily saw the gaze in Cornelia eyes, and accepted the fact that she will never let her go, especially not after they had been separated for years.

"Please..." Emily chose to be pleading instead, hoping that it might give her some chance to at least get through to Cornelia. "I promise to stay with you. At least just let Martin and Ophelia go. Treat them and let them free. They don't deserve any of this."

Cornelia sighed as Emily begged her, pulling away from her embrace. Her smile disappeared briefly, as she turned around, only to turn back with a smirk on her face this time.

"I can treat them, but they don't want to leave me you see..." She leaned in close to Emily and whispered by her ears. "They've accepted that they want to be mine."

Emily watched her in horror when she explained the situation, the fear for what her patients has fell deep into made the pit of her stomach swell. She understood the predicament of what they've become: merely toys for Cornelia to play with. She has broken them.

"But..." Cornelia continued on shortly, as her gaze remained on Emily. "If that's what you truly want, for them to be free..." Cornelia planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll do it for you, Emily."

The uncertainty Emily felt was never stronger than what she felt now. For one, she was relief that Cornelia has at least let down on the noose around Martin and Ophelia's necks, but part of her feared how Cornelia was going to do it. Cornelia truly was capable of anything, especially if it meant hypnosis or pure persuasion, and her skills and capabilities in those area are extremely potent.

"Now then." Cornelia's sudden clarity of voice caught Emily's full attention. "Since I'm willing to do it for you, I expect something in return."

Emily felt her stomach beginning to churn again.

"I want you to submit to me, Emily."

The moment the request was made, Emily felt a foreign sensation that overwhelmed her anxiety. That was a burning passion mixed with excitement that travelled through her body. Emily swallowed nervously while Cornelia fixated her eyes on her, which only added fuel to the flames.

"F-f... fuck you..."

Cornelia rolled her eyes and sighed in disappointment. The woman began rolling up her sleeves, in preparation and setting motion for her plans for Emily. "I guess you do need some encouragement. You always needed them." Her voice was seductive to the point that it was creeping on to Emily's mind, causing chain reactions to her body. Cornelia knelt down to meet Emily in her eye where she was sitting at, her gaze piercing into Emily's intensely. Then, without a word, Cornelia's lips touched Emily's unexpectedly.

Cornelia was gentle with Emily, their lips lightly grazing together. Cornelia's tongue occasionally slipped from her mouth, finding its way into Emily's mouth, but she was firm in keeping her out. Cornelia had one of her hands on Emily's neck, ensuring she would not turn away from her. With the other, she removed Emily's restrains before she working on Emily's shirt; a spare that Cornelia provided her with. The buttons going off one by one without Emily's notice, until they were up till her waist. Emily's nipples were bare for her lustful eyes, since Cornelia devillisly refrained her from wearing one. Emily's body reacted from the loss of cover, and she shivered slightly. Cornelia pulled away from their kiss.

"Tell me you love me."

_This again?_ Emily thought to herself, the annoyance lit itself amongst her turmoil of emotions. It must be her punishment, for having abandoned Cornelia for so long.

"I love you."

Cornelia froze. For a moment, Emily thought she rescued herself out of her torturous predicament. That hope vanished as soon as she saw Cornelia's half-lidded eyes.

"Really? Do you think I will fall for this?" Cornelia stood back up, and sat comfortably on an armchair, a resemblance of a queen on her throne. "You will have to do better than that."

Emily was ready to pitch a cushion right at Cornelia's face, until she remembered Cornelia's proposition. Every action Emily acts on now determines the fate of Cornelia's hostages. She knew deep down, in a battle of wits, Cornelia already had her with the upper hand. Silently, Emily cursed herself for her predicament. Cornelia's eyes remained trained on hers, and there was nothing else she could do. She had to love her.

With her restrains freed, Emily moved towards the therapist reluctantly. She stopped short right in front of Cornelia, and then she straddled herself on top of her. Her hands were ready to wrap around her shoulders until Cornelia swiftly caught them, catching her by surprise. She looked on Emily sternly. "I didn't say you could touch me." It had Emily confused.

"Hands behind your back." It came like a stern command, and all Emily could do was heed.

"Kiss me." As soon as she did, Cornelia followed up with her next instruction. Emily barely contained a hiss. Their lips met once again, but Emily made sure to partake in it more actively, lest she wants to get a worse order from the blonde below her. It was filled with lust and hunger, much different than their previous kiss, their tongues battling for conquer. Cornelia made effort not to leave any corner of Emily's mouth untouched, her hands working on the last button of Emily's shirt and discarded them from her now nude body. Cornelia stared at her body in awe, teasingly running her fingers down from her chest to her navel, and Emily's body reacted vigorously to her touch, much to her amusement.

"We haven't quite catch up since our departure, have we?" The question posed out of the blue caught Emily off guard. She smiled cheerfully at her when Emily gave her a quizzical look. "What have you been doing ever since you left me?" It was rather inappropriate timing for Emily, especially right when she was adjusting to the mood. She did owe her side of the story, after all she was the one who left Cornelia, that much was true.

Emily sighed, hesitantly revealing her years spent in the absence of Cornelia's life. "Well I completed my residency at Weaylem Institution. I couldn't quite... stand what I saw there, and I decided to drop the psychiatry career." Cornelia's eyes were glued to her. "Go on."

"My parents were not happy. I couldn't care less though. Afterwards I had multiple jobs: office clerk, media development, fashion design... until I landed at Caphenee. Worked for some time until I- Ngghh!" While Emily had her mind focused on recounting on her past, Cornelia had already sneakily tugged down her pants, her fingers brushing against Emily's underwear.

Cornelia smirked at her reaction. "Wow there's moisture down there. Were you already aroused? Or did talking about your past got you excited?" Her fingers were extremely skilled, working her way past the fabric, and fingers teasing at the already slicky digits. The sudden intrusion and sensation almost made Emily lose her balance, gripping tightly to the side of the armchair to regain her composure. "You fucker..!" Emily cursed out at Cornelia under breathless moans. "You asked...for it!"

As Emily swore at Cornelia, the faster her fingers went. Any concentration Emily had before was lost. Recollecting her memories became a chore for Emily while Cornelia's fingers quickened the pace. Emily's speech slowly became incoherent, until they were nothing but pants and moans. Emily could feel herself coming close, until there was a sudden loss of contact at her core. Cornelia stopped abruptly, leaving Emily in a confused sense of loss and a quivering mess. Cornelia watched gleefully at Emily's physical reaction. When Emily finally regained her senses, she understood Cornelia's intention: denial.

It was a game of endurance; an exchange of pain and reward. Emily's pleasure was the hands of Cornelia, and it was up to Cornelia to decide when Emily would receive her pleasure. It was all a matter of who would succumb to their desires first, though the triumphant one would always be Cornelia. While Emily was busy regaining her awareness, Cornelia had tied her hands around, nowhere to be found. When she returned, there was already a riding crop in her hand, and a whip in the other.

"On your knees." Emily could feel the end of the riding crop brushing against her bare shoulder. She did exactly as Cornelia instructed, knowing full well the other equipment would hit hard if she refused. Immediately, the position shifted from her shoulder to her core by her parted legs, the riding crop brushing against her clit back and forth. Pleasure was creeping in on Emily, until the sound of a cracked whip hit her ears as painful as it did to her back. It came abruptly, breaking Emily's concentration and focus back to Cornelia.

"Remember, the safeword is Charlie."

Emily swallowed. The sentence marked the beginning of Cornelia's session, and it will continue until she deemed over, or if Emily used the safeword. It was effective, just a yell would halt Cornelia's actions like a paused footage, but today was not the day for that. After all, the safeword was like a quick escape set within Cornelia's game. Deep down, Emily knew that today was about a game of endurance. She had to hold up her end of the deal, so that Cornelia would hold up hers.

Emily shut her eyes tightly as Cornelia continued with the random painful whips and pleasurable caresses; the unpredictability of it almost ironically similar to Cornelia's behavior. Twenty whips later, Cornelia threw the whip onto the ground. Cornelia examined the marks that she left on Emily, and licked them.

"So beautiful, Emily." Cornelia took off her undergarments and tossed them to the side of the room. She would not be needing them for the remainder of the session. With her eyes still shut tightly, Emily felt a light tap from the riding crop against her chin.

"Open your eyes."

When she did, the sight of the platinum blonde woman before her sat on the armchair and greeted her with her legs parted. Cornelia's bare pink pussy was there for Emily to see, and for a moment Emily felt her face burning again. Cornelia smirked at her reaction, and gestured at Emily.

"You know what to do."

Emily crawled towards Cornelia on her knees, bending forward to the bare snatch and began licking her. Emily made extra effort in doing so, prioritizing Cornelia's pleasure above all else. Fortunately, it was not Emily's first rodeo, she knew the exact spots and buttons to push for Cornelia. Within minutes, Emily's tongue already had Cornelia clutching on to her hair, her breathing steadily becoming heavier. Her grip on Emily's hair only tightened with time.

Cornelia barely formed a coherent speech while Emily continued her work. "You're... you're truly the best..."

When Cornelia felt her climax near, she pushed Emily's head away, cutting herself short from an orgasm. What she received in return was a confused look from the woman below her.

"Not now. What's the point of having fun if it lasts so short?"

Emily watched worriedly while Cornelia turned her attention to the other toys. The aim of Cornelia's game was simple; frustration is derived from the denial of her own satisfaction. By building up her own frustration, she becomes more violent and harsher on her punishments, a greater pleasure would Cornelia receive from it. The problem with it was that Cornelia has an extremely high endurance mentally and physically, and to challenge her at her own game would be losing. Emily could only grit her teeth on as she endured the ropes, wax play, choking, more whipping and even more orgasm denial.

Nearly three hours later, both women are left messy, panting and sweaty. Emily laid on the carpet, trying hard to catch her breath, but that was the least of her concerns right now. Her pussy was dripping, throbbing with heat and need. Emily was so aroused that she was thrusting her pelvis in the air on her, her hands hovering around the area on instinct, orgasm the only thing on her mind right now.

"Please... Cornelia... please..." Emily was barely sane to put out her request. Without a reply, Cornelia scooped Emily up from the floor like her own bride, and carried her into the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. Emily was simply too exhausted to see what Cornelia was up to now, but the next thing she knew was a phallic object penetrating her. Within three thrust, Emily already reached her first orgasm. Her hands gripped tightly on Cornelia's shoulders, holding her for support while Cornelia continued to thrust the double-sided dildo.

Cornelia held Emily's head up, making sure that her eyes met hers. Her pace quickened as she went on, Cornelia's reaching her own climax while Emily was building on her second. The room was soon filled with sounds of their slapping hips, and the strong scent of sex. The bed sheets that was stuck on Emily's back like glue from her sweat was pulled apart when Cornelia lifted her up in an embrace. Immediately, Emily, desperate for the contact, returned the embrace, her legs locking around Cornelia. That movement helped to pushed the dildo deeper within both of them.

Cornelia held her tighter. "Will you ever leave me again?"

Emily was busy catching her breath than answering her. Cornelia slammed harder into her. "Will you ever leave me again?!" Her voice was much louder and fierce.

"No..!"

Cornelia was going at an unbelievable speed.

_"Do you love me?!"_

"I do! I love you, Cornelia! I love you!"

Cornelia smashed her lips onto Emily's and bit hard, the metal taste oozing into both of their mouths while they kissed. The two women embraced tightly, their sweaty, naked bodies pressed together while they twitched and convulsed from the overwhelming climax that had them both seeing stars. Cornelia only broke off the kiss when they ran out of breath.

"I love you, Emily. I love you so fucking much..."

Emily's body shutdown from the overload of her senses, and she passed out.

* * *

Emily's eyes fluttered open, her mind still trying to regain consciousness and awareness of her surroundings. Her senses returned to her when she felt the aches in her body, from her arms to her legs and right to her core. Her arms were finally free in her control again, but once she moved a muscle, pain seared through them, ceasing her movements. The most that Emily could do was rotate her neck and she turned to her side to see her sitting right next to her, tapping away on her phone.

"Try not to move too much." Cornelia put down her phone on the nightstand, noticing Emily's arousal from slumber and turned to her. "I'm sorry... I went too far."

Emily sighed. For Cornelia's credit, she was glad that Cornelia had the humanity to recognize that, yet the audacity to still confess to her actions. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Cornelia chuckled. "I know, but you're one to talk." Cornelia folded her fingers together and leaned back on her armchair. She continued to watch Emily from where she sat, but Emily found that there was something different about it this time. There were sorrow in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Emily could not help but ask. Cornelia was surprised by her inquiry, her smile fading off. Cornelia sighed to herself, the finger that her head was leaning onto tapped a few times. A long silence filled the room before Cornelia finally spoke.

"Do you think there is something wrong with me? A mental sickness perhaps?"

Emily was taken aback by Cornelia's question. The question from her sounded so sincere, that it almost sound as if the question was genuine. Emily shook her head. "I don't know. But it isn't right, what you're doing. You're hurting your patients. They can't live like this."

"The most poetic irony. The hands to help them guide the twisted ones are in fact twisted themselves. Who helps those who are used to helping others?"

It hurt Emily to hear that from Cornelia, even if she did hurt others. "Everybody needs help. Nobody is perfect."

Cornelia smiled again, a small and warm smile that conveyed reassurance from Emily's words. Cornelia stood up, and maundered to the window, gazing at the ocean of lighted buildings underneath the night sky. "And if it isn't a sickness? What if this is the way I am? What if this is how I want to be? Do we deserve to be alone?"

"No..." Emily swallowed. Cornelia turned back to her, her gaze directly meeting Emily's.

"Will you hate me for that, Emily?"

"I can't."

Cornelia smiled and nodded, before she returned to her armchair. Her expression was serious.

"I've been thinking about our deal, Emily. I'm afraid there simply is no peaceful way out of this. Things are too far gone."


	16. Contritum

The elderly home was just as quiet and peaceful as it always was, the old folks at the center simply sat in their chairs or wheelchairs gazing into the distance, their minds seemingly out of their body. As soon as the blonde appeared, they instantaneously turned their attention to the woman in the coat, and waved happily at her arrival.

"Cornelia! Good to see you, dear!" Their reception was a welcoming one, greeting her as she passed by them. Cornelia smiled and waved as she did.

"Harold! How are you? Taken your medicine yet?"

The old man mustered a scowl. "Like they would let me forget!"

Cornelia chuckled. "It's for your own good, sir." Cornelia moved on to check on another elderly lady while the old man continued on his rant.

"Sammy! Your granddaughter visited you yet?"

"Just did not too long ago. Thanks for asking!"

The blonde smiled. "Don't mention it."

Cornelia continued to check on the old folks individually as she made her way through, her presence a warm welcome to the elderlies as she exchanged their little chats and greetings, until she reached one who was completely silent, devoid of any response. The old lady simply stared at the window in her wheelchair, not budging an inch. Slowly, Cornelia approached the old lady, until she was right in front of her, her presence finally made known for the old lady. Yet, there was no response from her.

Cornelia squat down to meet the lady in her eye, but her pupils never once turned to her. They stay fixated on the window, or rather only in a single direction: forward.

"Grandma. I'm here to see you."

Gently, Cornelia caressed her hair and face, speaking to her softly.

"Let's go for a walk."

The blonde woman pushed the wheelchair to the garden of the elderly home, before stopping by a bench where she sat down, alongside the old lady. Together, they watched the setting sun, a bright golden dashed with the red and orange across the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Cornelia sighed without turning away from the sky, the old lady still remaining silent and still. Cornelia admired the sky for a little longer, before she fished out a folded apron from her coat pocket, and tied them around the old lady. Once the old lady was covered up by the apron to the neck, she retrieved a pair of scissors from her other pocket. Cornelia stared at it, albeit absent-mindedly before turning her attention to the elderly lady. She caressed her hair and face again.

"I'm going to cut your hair now, Grandma." Carefully, Cornelia worked her way with the scissors, snipping away the overgrown bits of hair, the sides, fringes and hair that reached the base of her neck. Strands of gray hair fell as Cornelia went on, the blades of the scissors performing efficiently. Occasionally, the metal would come into contact with the flesh, but never grazed. With how still the old lady stayed, Cornelia finished in no time. She stood back once she was done, admiring her own hairdressing like an artwork. Lastly, Cornelia dusted any remaining bits of hair off the lady, crumpled the apron along with the hair, and tossed it into the nearby bin. She returned to the bench, and faced the old lady again.

"Grandma." Her voice was weak. Cornelia held both the old lady's hands in her own.

"I will be going away... for some time." A crack managed to slip as she continued. Her emerald eyes reflected the sunset clearly. "I don't know how long I will be away for... but... whatever happens..." Cornelia gave a gentle kiss on the old lady's forehead.

"You will always be my beloved grandma."

The elderly lady's eyes only stayed forward. There was no reaction, no response. Cornelia stared at her for a long while, before she managed to muster a smile. Briefly, she rubbed her eyes. Before the sun has fully set, Cornelia got up and pushed the wheelchair, slowly, back the way they came.

* * *

It was one of those rare occasions, where Cornelia decided to stay in late at the center for overtime. Denise was ready to leave and go home, but there was something unnerving lingering within her.

Something felt off.

She glanced between the office door and the exit door for almost a hundred times now, her mind a battlefield of turmoil with her two decisions.

"Goodnight, Denise. Stay safe out there!" Denise nearly jumped, Cornelia's greeting catching her inattentive mind by surprise.

"O-oh yeah! Good night! See you tomorrow!" Denise scrambled to pull off her masquerade as quickly as she could, gathering her belongings and making a beeline for the exit. Her hand were ready to pull the door open, but it froze as she tried. She turned around again, only to find Cornelia still staring at her, and she could only contain that much shock.

"What's wrong?" The question came almost nonchalantly from Cornelia, unmoved by Denise's reaction.

"Y-you... you're going to be alright..?" There was a hint of falter in Denise's voice, reverberations wavering between fear and worry. Cornelia smiled. She sauntered towards the spot-rooted Denise, just mere inches away from her. Denise was certain that both of them could hear the engine pounding within her chest. Cornelia raised her hand and pushed the handle of the door, opening it.

"I will be fine. You take care." The smile on her face remained unchanged, but somehow, it looks more terrifying by the second. Denise swallowed, and strode out of the center without looking back. The therapist looked on until the clerk was out of sight, and her smile vanished in an instant. Cornelia returned to her office, ready to work.

Right outside the therapy center, Martin watched as the clerk dashed out, her expression seemingly in a state of panic. Not that he cared. Martin got up from his hidden corner, and staggered towards the therapy center. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to see her above anything else. He wants to. He need to.

Without hesitation, Martin pushed the door open. Cornelia was not at the lounge. Of course she would not be. Almost with a sense of familiarity, he headed straight for her office. His hands were trembling, as he pushed the office door open. There she was, working at her desk, her platinum blonde hair a sight for his sore eyes. She was the manifestation of elegance and beauty herself, from her figure to her outfit. Cornelia was working at her desk strangely with gloves on, but Martin could care less about that. It did not take long for the therapist noticed the scuffles of Martin's arrival. Her eyes widened at his presence when she turned around initially, but her composure returned to a calm and collective state in a mere split second.

"I was wondering when you would come back." Cornelia greeted him casually, like she was already expecting his appearance.

"I... I'm sorry... I was just confused... I didn't know..." Martin's mumbling mess was cut short when Cornelia approached him, and scrutinized his face inquisitively. His cheeks were flushed and burning when he caught sight of her face at close up; the beauty of the therapist was simply out of this world. Martin forced himself to keep his composure, breathing in deeply before he spoke again. "You were right. You were the only one who understands me. You were the only one for me."

Martin held her hands firmly in his grasp. "No more delusions for me. Please... forgive me, Cornelia."

Martin gazed deeply into her emerald eyes, hoping he could get through to her. Cornelia chuckled.

"Earning brownie points now, are we?"

She pulled away from Martin, leaving him in a disappointed, confused mess.

"I hope you can distinguish reality from fantasy, Martin. Your mind is blurring those lines."

"I... I need them." Martin was begging desperately. "The pills that you gave me before. They were working well. I need it. Please."

Again, Cornelia smirked. In response to Martin's plea, she pulled out a small bottle from her desk drawer and took out a tablet. Martin recognized the shape and color of the tablet instantly, having relied on it for months. In a flash, popped the tablet into her mouth while Martin simply looked on in utter confusion. She poured a glass of water for herself and drank it, washing down the tablet that she swallowed.

"Wh.. what are you..."

Martin caught the bottle when Cornelia tossed it towards him. It was labelled 'Vitamins'. When Martin poured out one of the tablets from the bottle, it cane to his attention that it was identical to the pills that Cornelia gave him, the one she referred to as being 'more effective'.

"Y-you lied to me..?"

"I never did." Cornelia shrugged. "I told you there were no side effects or excessive drowsiness. To be exact, there were none. You were able to sleep on your own accord, if you continued our sessions. You chose not to."

Martin could not argue, or protest. There was nothing he could say. She was right. Every word of it. As much as he hated to admit, she was helping him, was she not? So why does it feel like he was the victim here? Without his knowledge, Cornelia already moved away from him and stood by the sofa. She patted on the sofa, signaling for Martin's attention.

"Lie down."

Like a mindless mannequin, Martin followed as instructed. The sofa was ridiculously comfortable as he laid down, his hands resting at his torso.

"I'm going to put you to sleep. _Whatever you think is real, isn't._ Close your eyes, and follow my instructions."

* * *

It did not sat right with Denise when she left the center, and it sure was not sitting right with her now. She could see a patient lying on the sofa, through the narrow opening of the door that she managed to stealthily open, and Cornelia sat next to them. Denise had no clue as to what was going on, but it was peculiar that Cornelia was still having a session with a patient after closing hours. There was definitely something wrong around the place, and even more from Cornelia herself. She felt that it was necessary to risk returning to the center, and now was her only chance to find out what was going on.

Cornelia's arrival at the center before herself this morning were already raising signs, and it only fueled her suspicions when she caught Cornelia going back and forth the office and the storage closet. Denise was absolutely sure there was nothing of interest there for the entirety of her life that she worked here. Carefully and quietly, she tread towards the storage closet, her hands and knuckles turning white from clutching the straps of her bag so tightly while she approached the door.

Steadily, Denise turned the knob until the bolt of the door was no longer fitted in the strike plate. She jumped back instinctively, for fear that someone or something might jump out. She took a deep breath. Defensively, she extended her arms as far as she could from where she stood, and asserted more strength to push the door open. Denise was stunned by what was in front of her very eyes, but she was not traumatized.

Within the storage room contained numerous gallons of gasoline, filled to the brim. Denise stared at the room in bewilderment for a minute. When the puzzle fitted into its place, Denise surveyed her surroundings to ensure that Cornelia was nowhere in sight, before she hastily reached out for her phone and dialed the detective's number and whispered, panic growing as she realized what was going to happen.

'Hafferson here.'

"It's me, Denise."

'What have you got?'

"I found a ton of gasoline in the storage room of our therapy center."

'Where's Cornelia?'

"She's having a therapy session with a patient now."

'Now?'

A strong grip of a gloved hand seized the phone in Denise's hands, cutting short of the call. Denise tried to retaliate, until she felt a sharp blade of metal slicing through her neck. As soon as it did, she lost her grasp of her phone, dropping it onto the floor. Both hands were clawing at the arms, but they held her neck up, as the hand with the blade repeated the slashes through her scarred flesh. The metallic odor came in an instant: any ability to talk ceased as she gurgled out red fluid, which dripped out uncontrollably the moment she tried to speak, splattering it all over the floor - and some on the wall - until she blacked out. The last thing she caught was an expressionless face looking down on her, blood stained along her gloved hands, arms and some on her face.

Those platinum blonde hair. Her eyes. They were like hollow, almost empty.

Cornelia watched as Denise made her last throes, the scissors still held firmly in her hand. With the other she picked up the phone on the ground.

'Denise? What the hell is happening?'

Cornelia's fingers tapped on the hung up icon. Her pupils returned to the motionless body on the floor.

**"I told you. Love isn't for everybody."**

* * *

Emily struggled with her restrains. She was annoyed; even after she showed her love towards Cornelia, she still woke up to bound limps. At the very least, she no longer had that obnoxious mouth gag, and has easier access to breathing. She sighed before giving up, laying down on the sofa and resumed watching the program on the playing wall-mounted television. The therapist herself had turned it on before she left for late night work after feeding her dinner, as a means of entertainment for her. Thankfully, there was no toy shoved anywhere inside her. If anything, Cornelia seemed much more serious than she usually was, since the morning.

_"Don't worry. After today, we will be together, and we will be free."_

_She retrieved a pair of keys from her pocket: the keys that Emily was all too familiar with. They were to Cornelia's old home, the place where it all went wrong for them. She took one off from the chain, and kept it in her pocket, and placed the other one in Emily's. Her emerald eyes reflected off hers when she gazed into her eyes. "This time, I'll make things right. Just let me finish some business."_

_"...What are you talking about?"_

_She simply smiled as she caressed Emily's face._

_"Tying up loose ends."_

Cornelia claimed cryptically as she caressed her face in the afternoon. Emily did not understand anything from that, but there was an overwhelming sense of worry from those words. Every second passed is her anxiety intensifying along with it. Her mind ran lists of possible scenarios that Cornelia could possibly be in, but she found herself overwhelmed by the situations. The programs were on, but nothing was getting through to her.

Emily had almost lost all track of time until the door to the apartment swung opened, and Emily watched on the silhouette by the doorway. It stood there, staring into the apartment for a short while, before it approached the sofa where Emily was situated at. Noticing the silence, Emily realized it was not Cornelia herself. It was someone else. To make matters worse, she was restrained, making her in an even vulnerable position. Emily had her full defensive position on until the familiar face was visible in her sight.

"...Ophelia?"

The shy café girl stood there, watching the bounded Emily, her hands tugging at the base of her shirt. They stood there exchanging stares, and the realization of her predicament made Emily's face burn from embarrassment, turning away from Ophelia. "How did you get in here?" She tried her best to change the subject.

"I have her key card. She gave me her spare when... I was still with her." Ophelia explained while she held up the key card in her hand.

Emily nodded. "Well, thankfully you're here. Will you remove these ropes from me please?" At Emily's request, Ophelia immediately took action and worked on the ropes binding her limps. "She used to do this to me too." Ophelia muttered out while she did, and immediately Emily felt remorse washing over her. Knowing Cornelia, she had probably did whatever she did to her to Ophelia as well. There was all sense of discomfort, and then there was a tinge of fury. Why was that?

"I'm... sorry." It was all that Emily could managed.

"No, its fine. After all, I... _I liked it._ I liked what she did to me." Once her restrains were free, Emily turned to Ophelia, her eyes widened and expressed in disbelief. Ophelia had her head hung low in shame. She simply could not bring her eyes to meet Emily's. "I know that its wrong, I know that this is sick, but I can't help it."

Ophelia's confession swiftly replaced whatever she felt before with a swell of sympathy. Right now, only she understood exactly what Ophelia was going through. It made them similar, as victims to their own desires. Emily shook her head profusely, trying to shake off the emotions swirling through her mind. She pulled Ophelia into a comforting embrace. "It's not your fault. It was her, Cornelia. She made you this way. She took advantage of your flaws."

She could hear her sobbing as she held her, and gently she pat Ophelia on her back, cooing and calming the younger girl in her arms. "We'll deal with her once and for all when she comes back."

"...Fire broke out at the therapy center at Montvale Lane, and has spread through to its neighboring stores..."

Every fiber in Emily's being froze to an instantaneous halt. She turned to the television screen on instinct. Whatever she saw had her heart at her mouth. The footage of the news report displayed very clearly a live footage of smoke and flames engulfing the therapy center identical to Cornelia's. Then, the location has all but confirmed her fears. The anxiety came crashing down on her, and the questions that were unanswered gave birth to more. She was not the only one, however, while Ophelia watched, she could vividly hear her heart hammering at her chest, the idea of having been there before personally deepened the impact.

"Th...that is..." Ophelia could hardly speak.

"Her therapy center." Emily barely finished it for her; she could hear her voice cracking.

"Only one deceased and one survivor were found within the fire, but there were no sign of the owner of the center..."

Instinctively, Emily's hand dived into her pocket, and she felt the key in them. Then a thought struck her. Swiftly, she grabbed Ophelia by her wrist and hurried out of the course.

"A-Are we going there now..?"

"No. Come on. I think I know where Cornelia is."

* * *

The car was awfully quieter than before, as the passenger seat next to James remained empty. Usually that would be his spot, but tonight, his hands were on the wheel, which made him all the more nervous. It frustrated him to no end that Perceival refused to answer his call, but he had no choice, and chose to go alone. Throughout his journey, all he could feel was unease. There was something clearly wrong, something different than usual. His suspicions were all but confirmed when he noticed the cordoned off area surrounded by a crowd, and the brightly lit blaze. Abruptly, James stopped the car, and dashed towards the burning building.

"Make way! I'm police! Make way!" James yelled out loud while he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. Ignoring the warnings of the firefighters, he sprinted into the building, the heat sticking onto him like a leech instantaneously, his body reacting to the atmosphere with sweat.

"Denise! Denise where are you?!" The detective called out for the clerk frantically, but all that he heard was the crackling of the fire, and the heat only intensified to near unbearable when he ventured deeper. While the remaining pieces of the center slowly crumbled, James make out of a person lying in the middle of the center, seemingly unconscious. It was a man.

"Hey! Wake up!" There was no response. James dived under a burning rubble and towards the man, who was sweating from the heat profusely. Yet, he was murmuring something with his eyes shut tightly. He had headphones on. James ripped the headphones off his ears and shook him awake. His reaction was just as James predicted; hysterical and terror. Without a moment to waste, James slumped the man's shoulder over him, and together they managed to escape the burning debris unscathed.

James scrutinized the survivor thoroughly while he was still shaken from the grave encounter.

"I remember you."

The man looked up to James, confused by his random remark. "You were at the company where we questioned for suspects. My partner questioned you." Martin swallowed, and James came closer to him.

"What were you doing in there?"

Martin huddled up closer, still trembling from the traumatic experience. "I'm a patient of Cornelia's."

"Where is she?"

"...I don't know."

James wanted to question further, perhaps turn this to a field interrogation, but his phone buzzed before he had the opportunity. He gave Martin a pat on his shoulders, before he checked what the buzzing in his phone was all about.

**[Perceival]**

James sighed, answering the phone half-heartedly. He prepared his ear for the ringing he would have to endure when the gruff man on the other side of the phone connects. That didn't happen, however.

"Hello, James."

It was calm, cool and collected. It was a female's voice. He recognized the eloquent and fluent manner of speech all too familiar.

"Why the hell do you have his phone?" James practically cursed out in his paranoia and confusion. Questions were simply pouring out of his mind before he could compose himself.

"_Your partner would like a word with you._ It has been long overdue. See you at 31 Aravale Street."

"Where the hell are you?!"

It was too late. The line one the other side disconnected, leaving James in a rooted mess. He stared at his phone with his chest pounding. As if there has not been enough confusion, Cornelia just came through with James' most critical priority using his partner. Weighing his options, James stormed towards the car and drove off without another word or thought process to the provided address.

Martin simply watched the whole event of James decision-making. He witnessed the transition on James's face once he answered the phone, the abrupt yelling that he made, and the minute he spent staring at his phone, before bolting to his car and driving off into the night. Martin was overwhelmed by his surroundings, even the fire that was burning down the building he was just in was out of the order of his thoughts. He questioned and contemplated the fact that it was all just his hallucination, one of his schizophrenic visions, but it all seemed too real for him. Martin no longer knew what was real and what was not, and Cornelia was right all along. He simply stared, seemingly unfazed as one figure remain constant in his mind.

Her platinum blonde hair, her emerald green eyes, her irresistibly charming smile... The last thing that he saw, and once he opened his eyes, flaming crumbles of debris was all that remained. She was gone, just as she always did. She was the perfect being in Martin's eyes, but she was never his.

"There never was anything going on between you two. It was all a part of your deluded fantasies."

There 'Alice' stood, perfectly still while she taunted his broken soul. He stared at her wicked smile for a moment, before the flames engulfed her into ashes.

"Sir! Are you alright?" A firefighter brought him back to the world, even for just a brief moment. Martin simply stared at him. He wanted to scream, attack him and perhaps _gouge his eyes out._

"I'm fine."

* * *

The infrastructure of the house itself chilled Emily to the bones. Memories and nightmares that she had locked away in the depths of her mind were starting to resurface as they got closer to the estate. She could barely imagine what entering the estate would feel like, let alone confronting Cornelia. It was as good as jumping into a lion's den.

"This... is the place..?" Ophelia questioned Emily, her eyes not tearing away from the building. The uncertainty was obvious in her voice. Emily did not speak. She simply nodded her head.

"She never brought me here."

Emily's voice was hoarse. "You don't want her to."

Mustering the last ounce of her courage, Emily trudged through the front lawn, towards the entrance of the estate. Like the gust of wind when she opened the door, the memories rushed back and hitting her like a truck, fueling the thumping machine in her heart. She swallowed nervously, before treading further into the house; devoid of any light or life. The two women surveyed their surroundings once they could make out the living room, but there was not a single soul in sight, no sign of Cornelia.

Ophelia began investigating the area, scanning every nook and cranny, touching and wiping the dust off the furniture. It seemed almost as if it has been a long time since anyone stepped foot into the house, but for Emily, it only felt like yesterday. Every area played a scene of her time spent here with Cornelia. Emily approached the back door, turning the cold dusty knob and turning it. The chilly wind blew into the house, just like it did that snowy night. Goosebumps spread over her like a wave, followed by her hair standing on upright. Emily retreated to the living room when it became too much for her to bear, joining Ophelia who sat down to rest on the sofa.

"No sign of her it seems."

Emily sighed. "We'll be in much trouble if we don't find her soon."

_"Which is why I am always here to help."_

A third voice mixed into the conversation, ceasing both Emily and Ophelia's movements and speech completely. The staircase to the second floor creaked, slowly emerging the figure from her foot to her head. There Cornelia stood, in a fresh new set of clothes, and her hair seemingly just recently dried from water. Her gazed glanced at Ophelia, before it settled on Emily, and she smiled. It was just her usual smile, but it only helped to fuel their fear when she was holding a revolver in her hand.


	17. Memento

Wherever the place was, James could feel his hair standing from its roots. The chilly night did not help either; the wind blowing at him ached him to the bones. It has been a long night, and James was ready to end it once and for all, with Cornelia brought to her rightful justice - hands cuffed behind her. James readied his pistol from the holster, his index finger situated at the trigger, ready to go at any sudden assault. James tread towards the abandoned house that Cornelia had led him to, making sure there was almost no noise from his movement. There was only one objective in his mind: Rescue his partner from whatever predicament he was in, then take down Cornelia.

He turned the cold door knob, and gently pushed the door open. It was dark in there, the only source of light cast from the pale moonlight. The wooden floorboards creaked under each step while James carefully maneuvered around the house, checking every corner of every room thoroughly. There was not a single soul in sight - until James reached the hallway of the second floor. Right in the center was a silhouette of someone, sitting on a stool.

"Perceival?" James called out for his partner, treading lightly and carefully towards the still figure at the center of the hall. He trained his gun close to his chest, ready for any sudden assault. It became certain who it was as James approached closer, noticing the short hairstyle and the wider shoulders from the back of the figure. He lowered his gun slightly once he realized it was his comrade. "Perceival?" He called out once more.

The second time seemed to work when Perceival moved, standing up from where he stood. Slowly, he turned around, and James was relieved he could recognize the face without any changes.

"Thank God." James heaved his first sigh of relief that night. "I thought Cornelia had done something to you. You know where she is?"

Perceival remained silent. He stood extremely still, and the silence James received from him only made him realized Perceival's expressions. His eyebrows furrowed to a huge scowl; an expression of pure rage. Perceival's eyes were a window to a hollow emptiness, glaring blankly at James. It seemed as though he was not there.

"Percy..?" James called him out by his nickname again, trying to gain any attention from his unnerving partner. Perceival did not reply. Instead, his hands maneuvered slowly behind to the back of his hips. James eyed his every twitch, every action.

In a flash, Perceival whipped out a pistol and fired at James, ducking out of the bullet's shot just by a hair width. James lunged at Perceival, pinning him to the ground, struggling to disarm each other of their own firearm. In the midst of the wrestle, Perceival fired a shot, and James threw himself off the older man. Instinctively, his right hand wrapped tightly to his left arm, a searing pain shooting through the area and spreading. He could not see it, but he could feel the fluid oozing out from his left arm. Perceival scrambled to regain his senses, retrieving his pistol that was thrown just a metre away from him. He aimed the pistol towards James, only noticing that he had gotten away, scurried down to the first floor. James pistol vanished from the ground as well, meaning that he had managed to retrieve his firearm before getting away as well. Perceival armed his pistol close to his chest, trailing the blood trail that James left behind.

* * *

"C-C...Cornelia..?" Emily could distinctly hear her own voice crack from her incoherent speech at the sight of the blonde. Cornelia simply chuckled.

"I must say, I am surprised. I was not expecting you to be here." Cornelia's attention turned to Ophelia who did not dared to move even the slightest inch. Her eyes remained fixated on the firearm in Cornelia's hand, and Cornelia let out another laughter. "Oh, I see. Do not worry, the intention was to keep myself safe from those planning to harm me... Unless you are." There was a hinge of seriousness dropped in her last few words, and those are eyes that are much welcoming than before transitioned. Ophelia swallowed nervously, but Emily remained where she stood. Her eyes stayed on Cornelia, and they met when Cornelia returned her attention to them.

"...And I know that you will never hurt me, Emily." Cornelia inched closer to her, and caressed her hair gently.

It took her so long, but Emily finally regained her composure before she spoke again. "Cornelia..." Emily placed her hand firmly on Cornelia's, who continued to caress her. "What have you done..?"

The question took Cornelia aback as she seemed genuinely bewildered.

"You did what you did to Ophelia and I, burned down what you built, and now you expect me to reciprocate that?"

Cornelia's hand froze momentarily, then she dropped her hold on Emily. Her smile faded altogether.

"Emily..?" For the first time, there was uncertainty in Cornelia's voice.

Emily stepped towards Cornelia bravely, raising the tension of the situation.

**"We're here to stop you, once and for all."**

* * *

Similar to the fashion of fairy tales, Perceival stalked the droplets of blood like breadcrumbs, towards his prey, his enemy. The dim lighting from the moon only helped little, when he traced the blood down to the ground floor, to a dead end. There was only a counter that separated him from his enemy, who seemed to have hid behind it. Perceival's grip on his pistol tightened.

"Come on out, asshole! You killed my wife!"

There was no response from the other side of the counter. Cautiously, Perceival inched towards it, leaning in to see the other side of the counter...

There was no one there.

Two deafening shouts came from behind, and as quickly as it was fired, an ache flared from his shoulder and his legs, and steadily the pain seared and spread throughout his body. Perceival barely crawled over the counter and hid on the other side. He still clenched onto his pistol tightly, though he could feel his grip loosening as the pain starts to overwhelm his body. In that sudden assault, his mind began to flash, back and forth between reality and hallucination.

_"...Your...enemy...James...killed...your...wife..."_

Her voice echoed within his mind, trying to keep him caged in, but the memories were tugging his soul out of the thresher.

"Cornelia did something to you, Perceival! You gotta wake up! I never even met your wife!"

Perceival wanted to fire back at the voice, but as soon as he got up from cover, bullets were hitting the wall behind him. There was no chance for him.

"Yes you did! You knocked her down, and then you..."

_Flashbacks were re-emerging from the tangle of mess within his mind, and above all, there was one that remained vivid: her warm smiling face, her round tummy that held their child... Every dreams and hopes Perceival had came crashing down, and when he saw him at the funeral, he nearly wanted to decapitate him for it. The only person that held him back was Cornelia herself, pulling him back with her strength._

_"You killed her, you motherfucker! You killed my wife and my son!" _

_He so badly wanted to do the deed himself; he was close to it, his patrol car followed his route every single day, and when the night came, he checked his gun in the car once more. He was ready to turn himself in after, but then came the call. _

_A call from Cornelia herself. _

_The person that killed his wife and unborn child was dead._

**BANG!**

The last shot came through to Perceival, snapping him back to his senses.

"...You killed yourself..?"

The question to himself came through like a hole in his warpath. Reality was starting to take over his hand-made rampage, and he could hear James reloading his gun. Seizing the opportunity, Perceival got up from the counter and take aim at James, but he had already disappeared. Before he could react, he strong knock at the side of his head sent him out of his consciousness.

* * *

The terror that Emily had in her eyes slowly subsided, replaced by a glare of fury. "We are not afraid of you." She was firm in her manner of speech, completely throwing off Cornelia, whose eyes were darting around in a frenzy. Emily noticed it, and it was a sign of a good start for her. Still, she was not about to let up. Cornelia was a master of masquerades, that much Emily knew.

Cornelia sighed, trying to lighten the tension of the situation. "Of course. Your courage already grew the moment you decided to come here with her. Is that not, Ophelia?" She turned to the younger girl who still froze at the sofa, her attention still focused at the handgun. Emily turned to her for a moment, and gestured for Ophelia to stand by her. Her reaction of the idea was bewilderment, but knowing better, she heeded, and cautiously moved to stand next to Emily, all the while Cornelia watched. Watching the two in alliance, Cornelia took a step back. She chuckled, but the uncertainty was showing.

"Why don't we all calm down? We can talk about this."

It ceased to lower Emily's confrontation.

"Why don't you? You're the one with the gun." Emily took another step forwards.

Cornelia swallowed. She stared dumbfounded at the two women before her, only to find herself in their chains these time.

"You abused us with your sick love fantasy, tortured others for your own entertainment, and now you think you get to get away with it?" Emily's voice and anger rose tenfold higher. There was simply no denying that she was putting Cornelia down.

**"It's over!"**

Cornelia simply stared. She stared at Emily and Ophelia, utterly speechless by their defiance, then she stared at the ground in contemplation. Emily watched her every move, and while her taunts hailed onto Cornelia, her heart was pounding, struggling to hide her anxiousness and catching her breath. Emily was so caught up with the moment that she did not even realize Ophelia gripping tightly on the sleeves of her shirt.

"You're right." Cornelia spoke. She raised her head to face the two, and her expression was frighteningly sinister. She smirked.

"The thing is though, you've always loved me, and unknowingly..."

She raised and aimed the revolver at Ophelia.

"You've always helped me get away with it."

Ophelia could not move. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and her palms while she gripped the fabric of Emily's shirt tighter. Instinctively, Emily moved to cover Ophelia with her own body, and Cornelia froze.

"Move over, Emily. I don't want to hurt you." Her voice was dead serious.

"No, you won't. You won't hurt her either."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow, and it all came crashing down on her when the wailing of the sirens can be heard from the distance, and increasingly louder by the minute.

Cornelia smiled, chuckled, then laughed out hysterically.

"You got me, Emily. You really did. The person I loved most..."

Cornelia lowered the revolver, and both Emily and Ophelia heaved a sigh simultaneously.

"This is what you wanted."

Cornelia aimed the gun up at her chin.

"Wait, no!" Emily rushed up towards her at full speed, and Ophelia watched as the police flanked into the house.

**BANG!**

* * *

James awoke, startled by coughs. His attention turned to Perceival, cast up in bandages on the hospital bed. He had fallen asleep waiting for the older man to wake up, and he finally did. Perceival blinked a few times, trying to remember why and how he ended up in there.

"Fuck... I feel like shit." It was the first thing he said as he tried to sit up on his bed, a string of curses.

"For an old man, you sure can put up a fight, I will give you that."

Perceival scanned his surroundings, trying to comprehend his environment, before his eyes returned to James.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Cornelia set me up with you against me. Seems like she messed with your head or something." James raised up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal bandages wrapped around his left arm. "Shot me in the arm while you yelled about how I killed your wife."

"You killed my..." Perceival repeated James's statement slowly, and an ache came swelling at his head, causing him to grip on his forehead.

"Fuck... she really did fuck with my memories..."

James watched as he raised an eyebrow, still confused by Perceival's remarks while the older man leaned back against the bed.

"Janet was killed in an accident, by some... truck driver. It can't be you." Perceival sighed as he continued on. There was so much solemn and grief from his voice that it made James depressed from hearing it.

"Cornelia saw what I was going through, and she offered to help. To give me therapy without any charges."

"Offered to help? How would she know about Janet?"

Perceival stared at James as if he was in disbelief of his questions. Yet, Perceival understood.

"Cornelia was Janet's boss. She worked as an assistant at her therapy center. She was so nice to her, in fact she was the one who helped thought up of our... our son's name."

It took moments for James to process and connect the information he has been dealt with. James finally understood now, the reason for Perceival's strong defense for Cornelia. The most disgusting thing he found in all this was the therapist exploit in Perceival's memories and his trust.

"She was there at Janet's funeral, and she seemed so genuinely upset when she tried to comfort me." Tears were streaming by drops while Perceival explained, the first ever sight of Perceival's human side that James ever saw.

"She said she would settle the problem somehow, but I didn't cared. I was this close to killing the driver, James. But he killed himself."

It made James hair stood on end. The revelation knowing the fate of the driver was somehow disturbing. Especially what Perceival claimed Cornelia told him.

"...He killed himself..?"

Perceival nodded. The two men remained silent, for a long while, taking in the grim atmosphere, until Perceival himself decided to speak.

"What happened to her now?"

James swallowed nervously. "The commissioner has taken over for that one."

* * *

James stared at his desk in awe. His hands wiped the smooth surface of the marble, his mind still processing and in partial disbelief of the title stand that stood in place. Four months before, he was still chasing murder cases after a sociopathic psychiatrist, trying to get by with a living, but here he is now, with a promotion he never thought he would have. Uncontrollably, he smiled to himself.

"With that dumb smile, maybe they shouldn't have promoted you to commissioner." Perceival stood by the door with his arm folded, fully recovered from his miserable state, and throwing snide remarks at his former partner. James simply chuckled, and he followed Perceival out of his office. They walked alongside as they used to, four months ago, except Perceival had a more friendly attitude. The grumpy scowl that he had before vanished.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can convince you to stay?"

Perceival had a warm smile when he shook his head.

"Nah. It's apparent that its way past time that I stepped down."

Together they stepped out of the police headquarters, and Perceival took one last look at the building. The memories that he had, fond or distasteful, he appreciated it all. The smile still stayed on his face when he turned back to James.

"Just as its past time for me to move on."

They stepped into the car, with James on the wheel this time.

"I guess... that's what Janet would want. To hold that much grief and anger for so long..." He chuckled again. "She would have killed me, seeing me like that. And that's all thanks to you, James. I... I wouldn't have seen that without your help."

James smiled. It was heartwarming to say the least, seeing his cold grumpy self change and open up. Uncontrollably, he laughed once more.

"Are we getting married now?" He could not help but tease him.

"Fuck off." Perceival smirked. "Get going. Do you want that lunch or not?"

James could not argue more with that, as he stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Ophelia waved to her colleague who made their way out the café after closing up for the night. Ophelia returned to the staff room, and there Emily was, standing at her locker, packing her belongings. Ophelia made no sound at all, but Emily became aware of another's presence in a minute. She turned to Ophelia, and smiled.

"Ready to meet your boyfriend?"

Just the mere mention of the last word turned Ophelia's face red, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I am glad that you met him. He takes care of you well."

That was very much to Emily's knowledge. After their therapy, Emily personally saw to it that Ophelia was in good hands. It was difficult initially; even more so when the subject is a male after her rape incident. It threw her off her recovery even further when she met Cornelia, but Ophelia needed it more than ever, and Emily felt responsible enough to look after her.

Ophelia packed her own belongings, and got ready to leave for her date. She hesitated for a long while, before she finally spoke.

"What about you? What are you going to do later?"

Emily stared for Ophelia, before her expression transitioned swiftly to a smile.

"I am going to visit a friend."

Ophelia did not say anything. There was no need to. She simply nodded in affirmation, but she knew completely what Emily was going to do. In fact, she has been doing it for two months now. Ophelia mustered a smile in return.

"See you tomorrow then."

Emily acknowledged her goodbye, and Ophelia turned to depart for her date. Emily watched as the figure disappeared out of her sight, and her smile vanished. Her attention returned to her locker, and she stared blankly for a while more, before she packed the last of her belongings, locked up the café and head towards her destination.

Ophelia's worries vanished from her mind briefly the moment she saw her boyfriend waiting for her by the car, smiling as she got closer.

"Ready for a hearty meal fit for your diligent soul?"

Both of them chuckled as she got into the car.

"You're so silly."

Her remarks never fazes him, as he continues to cheer her up.

"Well, it's been a long day. You've earned this well-deserved rest." Swiftly, he gave Ophelia a soft peck on her cheeks. Her blush only served to make him smile wider.

"Well then step on it!" Ophelia barked in command, trying desperately to hide her flushed nervousness.

"Yes, madam." With that, they sped off into the night, towards the restaurant to their romantic date.

There was always little to no one when the bus reaches the stop, let alone people boarding or alighting the bus. For Emily, it was simply routine. As soon as she alighted, the cold gust of wind blew directly into her, hitting and chilling her directly in the bones. she stared at the tall and menacing building directly above her, feeling in the dread and anticipation at the same time, before she entered past the gates and into the building.

It was quiet when she walked down the hallway, but as soon as she reached the lobby, faint noises from afar could be heard. Unintelligible, frenzy and paranoia screams and yells were audible, while she made her way towards the counter. By now, the receptionist already recognized her. All he had to do was nod when their eyes met, and he picked up the phone on his desk, dialed a number and spoke in a soft voice that Emily could barely make it out. Once he was finished, he hung up and turned to Emily.

"Doctor Lucas will be with you in a moment. Please have a seat."

Emily swallowed nervously while she sat down. It is a new doctor again. This is the fourth doctor for her. In a span of four months, she had already changed four doctors, two of them proved her too much to handle, and one of them even allegedly committed suicide. Deep down, Emily knew that there was no one else that could 'save' her, but herself. There was no one else that understands her like she does. Emily came to the asylum every single day, but there was not one where she could see her in person. She would not let her. Perhaps, Emily thought to herself, that this was her way to spite her. After all, she was the one who put Cornelia in the asylum.

* * *

**BANG!**

The deafening shot from the revolver sent Emily's mind whirling as she threw herself onto the ground right on top of Cornelia. Her sense of hearing lost in that moment, before the noise came seeping in again like water. The revolver was thrown off inches away from them. Dust sprinkled on top of her body, from the bullet hole on the celling. Her body moved up and down momentarily, from the exasperated breathing of the woman below her. The gunshot only missed her just by a hair's width when Emily rushed to pull the revolver's aim away from her chin. The two paused to catch their breath momentarily, but as they remembered the sirens sounding off, Emily could feel a pair of hands embrace her.

"Emily... if you really want me gone, then testify me in trial. Tell them exactly what I did. It's my words against yours. I just want you to know..." there were sobs between her words.

"Police! Do not move!" The men in blue with their handguns were quickly surrounding the scene. Ophelia froze on the spot with her hands in the air, watching the whole scene in front of her very eyes.

**"I love you, Emily. I always will."**

As they pulled Emily away from her, she could see her eyes, red with tears flowing down her pale face. Emily could only stare with every emotion she ever felt rushing through her, and when she saw Cornelia mustering a smile, the last thing that she felt in her heart was pure agony.

"Cornelia Anntrize Vesalitum, you are under arrest for suspected murder and arson!"

No sound could be heard for Emily. They were nothing but white noises to her. She could not tear her eyes away while they handcuffed Cornelia, and escorted her into the police car. Ever since then, time has been frozen for her. For the first time, Emily felt helpless. Cornelia plead her case of mental illness, and when it was time for Emily to testify against her...

She could not bring herself to do it.

There was guilt brewing within her, but when she saw her in court, she could feel the pain, fresh, all over again.

"I love you, Emily. I always will."

Charges could not be pressed against Cornelia, for the lack of evidence and witnesses. With Martin in the therapy center at the time, anything could have happened. He could have lost it, killed the receptionist and burnt the entire place down. There was no definite link between Cornelia and her patients, and she has been diagnosed with mental illness. Emily knew none of it was true, but she remained silent.

**She was just as crazy as her after all.**

* * *

"Evening, Miss Lourdes." The arrival of the psychiatrist brought her back to her senses. He was a well-groomed man with glasses, neatly and formally dressed in his attire. He was smiling as he brought up a clipboard with a few documents attached to it.

"Some refreshments?" Emily shook her head. She was not in the mood for any consumption of sorts right now. All she needed to know was the well-being of Cornelia.

He stared at Emily for a while in silence, smiling, and it caught her attention. It only added confusion to the entire situation until he finally spoke again.

"You... don't remember me, do you?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. There were glimpse of his image somewhere in his mind, but she could not quite make out where and when. When he noticed her ignorance at that matter, he simply smiled.

"It's me, Sam Lucas. We studied in the same course back at Elbaf Rich, remember?"

The puzzles fit neatly together, its colors filled the moment he revealed his identity. Memories of meeting him flashed back into Emily's mind. They were not very close, but there have been one or two occasions where they interacted with each other back when they were schooling. It was a no-brainer he would have known Cornelia back then if he still remembered Emily, given the reputation she had back then.

Emily nodded. "Yes, Samuel, of course. How... How is she now?"

Emily wasted no time and cut to the chase. She has no need of little chats now, there was only one person she has in her mind.

"Well." He paused for a moment. "She still refuses to see you." Samuel clasps his hands together while he glanced back and fourth between Emily and the documents on the clipboard. "As for her recovery..."

He clears his throat. "We have no idea how it is going. Her behavior is rather... erratic."

Emily does not need specifics to know what the doctor is talking about. She knew it all too well.

"There are times where she is extremely cooperative, yet she has driven three psychiatrists away, one of them to suicide... through pure persuasion."

Samuel stared deep into Emily's eyes. There was horror that flashed briefly in his pupils. "...How is she able to do that..?"

Emily stared at the bewildered doctor before her. The doctor's reactions ceased to faze Emily, just as the previous few did. There was no need to answer his doubts; there was no way to describe nor explain the workings of Cornelia's mind. Emily simply shrugged.

"You were one of her victims, were you not? Did she manipulate you purely through words or hypnotism was involved? Perhaps classical condi-"

"How is she today?" Emily was quick to cut him off, leaving him in an abrupt stop. He gathered his bearings once more before he apologized.

"Apologies, I got carried away. Cornelia is doing fine today, no extreme behaviors from her. She take her meals and medicine regularly. She has been going to bed later than usual, although she shows no signs of insomnia."

Hearing that Cornelia was taking medicine stung Emily. Her heart ached in a way knowing that Cornelia was taking unnecessary medicine because of her. Emily clasped her hands together tightly, her heart desires for some sort of contact, some sort of reassurance. Yet, there was no one there.

"Its such a shame, isn't it? Such a beautiful, smart and gifted woman like her... to end up in a place like this..."

Emily looked up and right into Samuel's eyes. Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at him in pure disbelief, which slowly evolves into disgust at the pure venom that came from the doctor's mouth. There were hatred in her eyes, but she remembers the revelation of dealing with Cornelia, and in a sudden, she felt sorry for him. If he was lucky, he could get away without losing his life, and his mind.

"Thank you, Samuel. I shall be on my way now." Emily stood up, grabbing her bag and left the mental institution.

On her way out, she looked back at the towering building before her. Emily slowly felt her worries subside. There simply was just no one that understood Cornelia like she does. The concern is not for Cornelia. It was only a matter of time before she leaves the institution. The concern was for the people in there with Cornelia. Those that could not understand her mind, and her modus operandi.

_"We will reunite soon."_ Emily muttered to herself.

* * *

Samuel took a deep breath before he opened the door. The platinum blonde woman sat on the opposite end of the table, her eyes traced on him as he approached the table. She smiled warmly at him, as if she was all too comfortable with the place. Even as he sat down, he could still feel her piercing gaze on her. Samuel was determined not to let anything break through his demeanor. He has heard the rumors, the multiple changes of doctors, the suicides, what she did, but Samuel strongly believed it will not get to him. It was the reason why he decided to take her case in the first place.

"Afternoon, Cornelia. How are you doing today?"

"Just chipper, doc. And bored. Really bored." Samuel smiled. She was charming, and strongly at that. It was no wonder why people were quick to be lured in.

"Feeling anything unusual? Any thoughts out of the ordinary?"

Cornelia smirked. "What is unusual, doc?"

"Anything that disturbs you, keeping you up at night or urges you to act out..."

Cornelia shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Any troubles with sleeping?"

Cornelia shook her head.

"I really hope you're being honest with me here, Cornelia."

There was a momentary pause. Then, Cornelia folded her arms on the table, and leaned in.

"Why are you here, doctor..?"

"Samuel. I am here to help you, Cornelia. To guide you in this path of recovery, together."

Cornelia's eyes stay fixated on him, but her smile became thin. "No. No, Samuel. You have known about me. You heard about the change of doctors, the suicide, about what I did. So why did you choose to take me?"

Samuel was surprised by such intrusive questions. In fact, she had him dumbfounded.

"W-well... I am not sure if you remembered me, but we went to the same university, remember? We studied in the same class."

Cornelia squinted her eyes right after Samuel explained. She scrutinized Samuel thoroughly, and his eyes darted away from hers, as if their roles have completely been switched. Cornelia continued to do so for a long agonizing time, until she finally break out into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahah... Yes! I remember now! You're that Samuel who always sat at the corner left if the classes!"

Samuel laughed nervously along with her, mixed with the feeling of relief that she still remembers him and the fact that she was laughing outrageously for that.

"Haha... Yeah I remember you were a loner too. No friends, girlfriends, buddy... no one." As quickly as she first laughed, it ceased altogether with her smile, her gaze shifted into an eerie pierce. At that very moment, Cornelia saw right through what Samuel was, from his personality downright to his agenda. Her smile that was affable quickly turned sinister.

"I see why you're here now."

"What..?" Samuel was completely stunned and amazed by Cornelia's surreal nature. He has never seen such quick transition of behavior that he was at a complete loss of words. Samuel have no idea how to react.

"Doctor Samuel, here to guide and help their patients to his '_right path'_. To help his patients recognize his salvation, and embrace him as a hero... or a lover."

Samuel tried to hide his uncertainty with a chuckle, but it only served to amplify his uneasiness. He just realized he was mot being himself. "I'm sorry, Cornelia, I don't quite understand what you mean..."

"Let me guess... have all your patients been woman, Samuel?"

"Th-that's not true."

"...And you're a terrible liar too." Cornelia stretched herself in her seat, getting all too comfortable with the atmosphere. "So you prey on mentally handicapped women, hoping that they will rely on you, and perhaps maybe develop some sort of romantic relationship for your sick fantasies. Get out of here."

Cornelia leaned back onto her seat, her arms folded with disgust written all over her face. Samuel gasped in disbelief, feeling like a child lost and abandoned. He took a long while before he managed to barely recover from the assault, and stood up from his seat, preparing for his exit. Right before he turned the handle of the door, he paused and turned back to her.

"Why does Emily keeps visiting you?"

It took a while for Cornelia to regain her smile.

"Why don't you pry it out of my head, doctor?"

Cornelia sighed to herself while she was escorted down the hallway back to her ward. She glanced through the patients in their wards, and smirked to herself, thoughts brewing up in her mind.

"This is too easy." Cornelia muttered to herself.

* * *

The air in the room was cold, colder than the outdoors. The sofa was hard, lying on it only made Martin's back ache. Still, that did not matter to Martin. Nothing mattered anymore. The psychiatrist sat next to him, speaking to him, but they were just empty air for Martin. He simply stared at the ceiling, watching the blades of the fan spin. The longer Martin watched, the slower the fan spun, spinning and spinning... into a tangled mess. Martin watched on, with his soulless, cold dead eyes.

"Have you been sleeping well then, Martin?"

Martin felt a shiver ran down his spine. Then there she was, standing there in the room, bright as day, her platinum blonde hair shining, her warm and inviting smile. Martin stared at her in awe, as if having fallen in love all over again, muttering out only her name.

_"Cornelia..."_

**END**


End file.
